Quoi Qu'il Arrive
by Caiti Scarlett
Summary: What if Ziddler had not told Satine of her illness and she fled the Moulin Rouge with Christian? By Casidy and Mariclaire
1. Some Enchanted Evening

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part I: Some Enchanted Evening ~  
  
By: Mariclaire  
  
As Satine hurried through the corridors of the Moulin Rouge with Chocolat by her side, all she could think of was her new life with Christian. Her love would no longer be for the highest bidder, but for Christian. Her one and only soul mate. As he had said right before she left, "We have each other and that's all that matters"  
  
When Chocolat and Satine reached her room, she quickly packed her few possessions. She was then distracted by Ziddler, who had silently been watching her pack. "You're making a mistake," he said coldly. Nothing could stop Satine from leaving to be with Christian, nothing. She ignored Ziddler and continued to hurry around the tiny room gathering her things. He came and put his hand on hers, forcing Satine to stop and look at him.  
  
"No!" she snapped before Ziddler said a word.  
  
"The show most go on, my sparkling diamond," he said, now in a more coaxing tone.  
  
"No!" yelled Satine, stronger this time. "Don't you understand? What Christian and I have is more important than any can-can show. We're going away from you, away from the Duke, away from the Moulin Rouge!" Satine glared at Harold Ziddler. The man who had been a father figure to her all these years was now the one she wanted to get away from more than anything.  
  
Satine was now fully packed and prepared to leave. She rushed over to Chocolat who had been patiently waiting to escort her back to Christian. She took a final look behind her and called, "good-bye, Harold". Then Satine turned on her heels and never looked back at the Moulin Rouge. And with that, Ziddler's "Sparkling Diamond" was gone.  
  
Satine met Christian outside. They greeted each other with a series of feathering, passionate kisses. She knew it was time to say good-bye to Chocolat, one of the few parts of her old life that she would truly miss.  
  
"I'll miss you, Satine," he said in his deep voice. Satine saw tears fill his eyes as she felt them brimming inside her own. She then stood on her tip-toes and kissed his forehead and wrapped him in a tight hug.  
  
Christian didn't want to break them apart but softly said, "we have to go," and gave a loving tug at Satine's gloved hand. As Satine walked away with Christian they heard Chocolat call out, "take care of her." Christian stopped in his tracks and looked back at Chocolat. "I'll never let her out of my sight," he said with a smile as he kissed Satine. He gave Chocolat a wink and then he hurried off with Satine to the train station that would take them to Calais where they would then take a boat back to Christian's home in England. 


	2. Starlight Express

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part II: Starlight Express ~  
  
By: Caisdy  
  
When Christian had arrived in Paris at the same train station he had no idea less than two months later he would be fleeing the city, with the woman of his dreams right beside him. As the two lovers walked into the train station neither felt that they could ever be happier.  
  
As Christian bought their tickets and checked their bags Satine sat down on a bench. She looked around her wondering just what her life would be like from now on. The Moulin Rouge was the only real home she had ever known. She was not always unhappy there. She had been treated like a queen, given more diamonds than she could ever need, but she had always been sold the highest bidder, passed off to the man willing to give her the most gifts in return for an hour or two of 'love'.  
  
Now thought, now, she truly knew the feeling of love and it wasn't something that you could buy. What her and Christian had was so much more. She couldn't even imagine her life without him it anymore. He was a part of her just as much as she was herself.  
  
"A centime for your thoughts, darling?" Christian asked putting his coat on the back of the bench then sitting down beside her.  
  
Satine had to smile at him. How could she not? His handsome face, the freckle in the center of his forehead, the hair that she was constantly brushing out of his eyes, and oh his beautiful eyes! She could swear just by looking into them she could see his genius, his unbelievable talent that she was always in aha of. "I was just thinking about how wonderful everything is. How happy I am."  
  
Christian brushed a curl out of her face and let his hand rest there. "I promise you, Satine, I'll give you everything you've ever wanted. We'll-" Suddenly something caught his eye. "Satine, we have to go!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's the Duke's manservant. I have a feeling his being here isn't a coincidence." He said hurriedly grabbing his over coat and taking Satine by the hand.  
  
"Christian, what are we going to do?"  
  
He pulled Satine with him, "Come on, darling, I have an idea." they walked over to a newspaper stand on the other side of the crowded room. Calmly Christian leaned Satine against the wall next to the side of the stand. Pulling his hat down to cover as much of the side of his face as possible and suddenly kissed Satine. The two were distracted but no kiss between them could ever be anything but passionate.  
  
Warner looked around the station for that girl and the writer. He'd been waiting a long time to take out that annoying poet. It seemed he finely had his chance. The Duke had told him to make sure the girl stayed put. He'd seen her leave and followed them here. Now all he had to do was find them. Walking around the room he searched every face.  
  
A young woman, with a baby, sat on a bench, and a few men were walking around. Then he saw a couple kissing in a corner and started walking over to them.  
  
Satine jumped as a loud whistle rang in her ears. Pulling back only slightly Christian said, "It's our train, if we can get on we'll be home free. Can you see him, Satine?"  
  
Their faces were millimeters apart and just past Christian Satine could see Warner walking toward them, pushing people out of his way. "He's coming this way Christian, he's looking right at us."  
  
"Alright, this way." he took her hand once more and walked in between people trying to get lost in the crowd. Looking back he found Warner had lost sight of them, but he was still walking in their direction.  
  
Looking back had been a mistake, the manservant noticed them. He started running, knocking down an elderly woman in the process.  
  
"Satine run!" the couple bounded down the platform, struggling in the oncoming crowd. When they finely reached the end of the train they thought they had lost their stalker.  
  
Satine found it hard to breath. Her corset seemed to be strangling her. She felt lightheaded and a cough escaped her panting mouth.  
  
"We'll hide on the other side of the train." Christian said breathing a little hard himself. They walked across the tracks and up onto the other platform. Entering the first door they came to Christian handed their tickets to a steward.  
  
Looking at their red faces a bit oddly the man pointed them to the back of the train where the sleeper cars were.  
  
"Do you think we're safe, Christian?" Satine asked after she was seated on the bed in their room.  
  
Pulling down the shade on the window Christian said, "I think. There's no way he could get on the train without a ticket." He walked over to Satine, "You're safe, darling." He placed a gentle, loving kiss on her forehead.  
  
The two of them sat on the bed, Christian with his arms around his love, and Satine with her head resting on his chest trying to push away the dizziness she felt. "Where are we going, Christian?" she asked, relaxed beyond words.  
  
He frowned, "The only place I could think to take you, Satine, is back to London. I know we should have talked about it first but there was little time. But we can go anywhere you want later." He laughed softly, "I'm sure when I left my father didn't expect me to come home so soon."  
  
"Oh, Christian, I'd love to meet your family." Satine said sleepily.  
  
"Well I'm afraid that will include my father. He'll probably be a little cold at first but I'm sure you can charm him in a second." He sighed, "My friends and sister will absolutely love you!"  
  
"I can't wait." Satine said quickly drifting of to sleep in his arms.  
  
Christian smiled down at her then laid both of them down on the small bed. The train started to move out of the station and into the dark night, leaving one very angry man in its wake. 


	3. One Sweet Day

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part III: One Sweet Day ~  
  
By: Mariclaire  
  
Satine's eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly. It took her moment to remember where she was. Then she saw Christian, thoughtfully working at his typewriter, he must have been up for awhile because he had already unpacked all of their things. She breathed a sigh of relief that he was right there with her and laid back down. Christian turned around and saw that Satine was awake and smiled. He got up from his typewriter and sat down on the bed next to her. "Good morning, my angel", he whispered into her ear. "You slept late and I went to the dining room to get us some breakfast," he said as he handed her a muffin from the tray.  
  
Satine ate it hungrily, she and Christian had been so exhausted from their escape, they had fallen asleep before even having dinner. As Satine ate, Christian continued, "and also, I didn't really think we would want to leave the room." he trailed off and gave her a devilish smile. Satine swallowed her last bit of muffin and blushed as she wiped the crumbs from her mouth. She returned his look and replied, "I wasn't planning on it." Christian smiled as Satine slid the suspenders he was wearing off his shoulders so they rested at his waist. She pulled him closer to her and kissed his forehead and then planted light kisses down his cheek and finally to his lips. Christian smoothed his hands down her arms and slowly parted their lips. "I have something to show you," he whispered as he hurried over to his typewriter and pulled out the sheet of paper he had been working on. He handed the paper to Satine and continued, "I wrote it while you were sleeping."  
  
Satine smiled, no one had ever written anything for her, and she knew with Christian as the author it would be from the heart. She settled herself on the bed and began to read;  
  
As She Sleeps  
  
As she sleeps it's a surprise  
  
To see my angel in disguise  
  
Come down from upon her cloud  
  
And lay without a single sound  
  
I watch her body rise and fall  
  
And want to just stand up and call  
  
Out to the heavens and ask them how  
  
I sleep next to an angel now  
  
I did not know that angels sleep  
  
But to my pen and pad I creep  
  
To try and capture the beautiful scene,  
  
The sleeping form of my dear Satine  
  
Satine looked at Christian who had been staring at her with anticipation, waiting to see her reaction. "It's beautiful", she whispered as he leaned over and wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes.  
  
He smiled and said, "so is the inspiration".  
  
*~*  
  
And that's how they spent the day, Satine sprawled out on the bed listening to Christian recite his  
  
poetry. It was all so beautiful that with every new piece she became more enraptured in the sound of his voice reciting the wonderful words. Never had she heard anything like it. Christian would get tired of standing and would come sit next to Satine and she would massage his shoulders and kiss his hands that had so tirelessly written this beautiful poetry. Hours passed and then Christian suddenly realized that they would have to be ready for dinner in less than an hour.  
  
"Satine, darling," he whispered to Satine who was lying against his chest.  
  
"Hmmmm?" she sighed, not wanting this moment of bliss to end.  
  
"Darling, we need to get ready for dinner, people might start to wonder if we don't leave the cabin soon," he said with a smile as he got up. "I'm going to go shave and get something a little more presentable on," he laughed as he looked down at himself.  
  
Satine couldn't help but laugh herself, his suspenders we're still bunched up at his waist, his pants were very wrinkled, his cheeks we're covered in stubble and his hair was a complete mess from Satine running her fingers through it so many times. Even with his disheveled appearance, Satine thought he never looked more handsome. "Go on," she said reluctantly, "I'll be getting dressed in here." Christian kissed her forehead as he got up to get ready in the small, adjacent bathroom.  
  
*~*  
  
Dinner had been wonderful. The train's dining room was set with beautiful china and the food that filled the plates was delicious. Christian and Satine had found a perfect candlelit table for two off to the corner where they could be alone, it was very romantic. Satine was in a dress that brought out the deep blue of her eyes and Christian was dressed in his best suit.  
  
Even though the service had been excellent and the setting lovely, Christian was in a hurry to get back to their room. As soon as they paid the bill, Christian practically dragged Satine back into their room. Once Christian locked the door, Satine laughed and said, "what's all the hurry?"  
  
Christian took Satine by the shoulders and kissed her as he lowered her to sit on the bed. "I have something to ask you", Christian replied with a sparkle in his blue eyes, as he got down on one knee. Satine gasped because she knew what this "question" was and she had been praying that he would ask her for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Satine," Christian said breathlessly, "my beautiful Satine. The second I laid eyes on you, I knew that my beliefs in true love had to be real. Your strong will, good heart." He paused and kissed her. "And the smile that appears on those lips just takes my breath away."  
  
Satine sighed and brought her hand up to Christian's face and stroked his cheek.  
  
He leaned into her gentle touch and continued, "I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone and nothing would make me happier than to spend every single day right beside you."  
  
Christian then took Satine's hand from his face and kissed it. I'm so sorry I don't have a ring to give you, but I promise, I'll get you one as soon as I have the money."  
  
Satine stopped Christian's rambling with a kiss, "I don't need a ring to know that you love me," she said with a smile. Christian sighed, what she said seemed to give him more courage. He swallowed and continued,  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Satine's eyes were brimming with tears as she looked into Christian's eyes. "Of course," she said as Christian's face lit up as he drew her into a deep kiss.  
  
*~*  
  
That night when they were in bed, Satine couldn't sleep. She kept looking over at Christian, her fiancé. Everything was so wonderful it almost didn't seem real. As Christian slept she ran her fingers through his hair, down the smooth skin of his freshly shaven cheek and finally to his chest. She wanted to wake him up just so they could sit and hold each other but then decided to lean in and sing so quietly it was barely audible, "storm clouds may gather and stars may collide. But I'll love you."  
  
She stopped as Christian put his fingers to her lips and sang back, "I'll love you, until the end of time." He moved his hand and said, "you didn't expect me to miss out on singing our song, did you?" he gave a sleepy wink at Satine who had moved even closer to Christian. So close she could hear his heart beating. She felt so good in his arms.  
  
"Good night, Satine", he said as he smoothed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Good night", Satine murmured against his chest as they were slowly lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the train. 


	4. Another Suitcase in Another Hall

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part IV: Another Suitcase in Another Hall ~  
  
By: Casdy  
  
Satine admired Christian as he slept, from her vantage point just above him on the bed. Smiling slyly she kissed him on his jaw and then moved down to his throat. He slowly woke up and put his hands through her hair as she planted small kisses along his collarbone. Gently pulling her face up to meet his he kissed her deeply. They simultaneously moved their tongues into each other's mouths then Satine gently bit Christian's bottom lip then ran the tip of her tongue gently across the same spot before slowly pulling away.  
  
Christian smiled "Well, that was a nice way to wake up."  
  
"I try my best" Satine joked putting her head on his chest as it gently rose and fell. "When are we getting to the coast?" she asked slowly drawing small patterns on his chest.  
  
"About nine." He said gazing at the beauty lounging half on top of him.  
  
"Hmmm…I guess we should get up then." Satine said sitting up on her elbow as she began kissing Christian again.  
  
~*~  
  
When the two lovers arrived in Calais, they carried their belongings across the city and bought tickets for the ferry that would carry them across the English Channel to Dover. Satine expressed her hunger to Christian and he led her into a small café where they passed the time talking. The ferry did not leave until eleven o'clock and the two spent their remaining time in France, walking around the small city, and enjoying the sunlight.  
  
In one hand Satine swung her suitcase, and in the other she carefully carried her gold birdcage. She also hummed a tune that was as familiar to her as her own name. The song, which every time she hummed, reminded her of how much she and Christian loved each other.  
  
Christian walked quietly next to her, listening to his angel. Every time he heard the song he had created for the two of them he felt elated. He could never be any happier then he was at that moment. Satine and he loved each other and they were together with no Duke to separate them! The two walked along the dock until they came to the ferry. Satine had finished humming and now walked close to Christian.  
  
A very young sailor came up to the two quickly and offered to take Satine's belongings, "Oh, thank you monsieur," Satine took Christian's suitcase and typewriter and handed them to the young man as well. "Now, you must promise me that you'll take excellent care of my little cherub," Satine said motioning to the bird inside the golden cage "and my fiancé's typewriter!"  
  
The boy nodded enthusiastically, apparently un-bothered by the fact that he was drooling over a promised woman. Christian shook his head and tried to hide his laughter. The two lovers were now free to hold hands as they walked up to the ship. Several more sailors came up to Satine offering to help her onto the gangplank. "I think I can manage, thank you." She said gripping Christian's hand tightly as he helped her across the gap between the dock and rail.  
  
Once the two were on the boat they went up to the top level. Satine and Christian leaned over the railing looking out over the gushing water as the ferry took the couple across the channel. "What's your family like, Christian?" Satine asked.  
  
He thought for a moment before answering, "Emily, that's my little sister, she's fifteen. Then there's Philip, my brother, he's three years older then me, and then there's my father." He looked over at her and noticed her sweet smile.  
  
"Tell me about your sister."  
  
"Emily's wonderful! We're so much alike. She'll absolutely adore you, darling!" Christian talked excitedly. It was obvious how much he cared for his little sister. "She's so much like my mother, perfect at everything she does. We used to write songs together. I'd write a poem and she would put it to music. She's an amazing flute player!"  
  
Christian looked so handsome smiling brightly with the bright afternoon sun behind him. "It sounds like the two of you are very close. What about the rest of your family? I want to hear all about how you grew up!" Satine turned away from the railing and put her arm through Christian's leading him over to a bench.  
  
"Aren't we full of questions today?"  
  
"I just want to know everything there is to know about you."  
  
He smiled at his precious diamond, "Let's see. My father doesn't like me very much," he laughed "I think he protesting my leaving England only out of obligation to my mother. She died last year. If it weren't for Emily I wouldn't have stayed as long as I did. She took mother's death pretty hard." Christian grew silent and Satine could tell that he had taken it hard as well. "I just hope Emily is alright. She's always had father wrapped around her little finger but she's not exactly the type of perfect lady that he always expected a daughter of his to be and God knows  
  
Philip wouldn't give her the time of day."  
  
"Do I sense a little sibling rivalry?" Satine asked resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Sibling rivalry has nothing to do with it! Philip is just like my father and I tried to keep Emmy as far away from him as possible." After a moment he continued, "Philip married one of my best friends. I just hope she's alright."  
  
The remainder of the ferry ride was spent laughing about all the sailors that were following the couple around trying to steal glances at Satine. The two arrived in Dover, England at 3 o'clock that afternoon and quickly boarded a train for London. Christian spent the train ride writing. The words seemed to fly out of his pen, with his muse sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.  
  
When they finally arrived in London almost three hours later they rented a coach to drive them to Christian's house. When the coach came to a stop Satine just had time to fix her hair before the driver opened the door. When she stepped out of the coach she could hardly believe her eyes. There in front of her stood a giant brownstone mansion. Satine turned to Christian who had stopped next to her, "Christian, where are we? I thought we were going to your house."  
  
He smiled at her, "Yes that's where we are." He motioned his head up at the house, "Are you ready to meet my family?" She looked at him for a moment in silence then nodded her head. He took her hand gently and led her up the front steps.  
  
After knocking three times the door swung open and a middle-aged woman stood in a servant's uniform. "Master Christian!" She shrieked throwing her arms around the young man. "Come in, come in!" She stepped to the side allowing the couple entrance then motioned for the coach driver to set the bags by the door. "Oh, Master Christian, we weren't even expecting you! Miss Emily will be absolutely thrilled to pieces to see you!" The woman smiled at Christian then said, "They're just getting dressed for dinner, should be down any moment."  
  
At that same moment the three looked up as they heard quick footsteps pounding upstairs as if someone was running barefoot. Christian turned expectantly and was not disappointed. At the top of the stairs stood a young girl in a burgundy evening gown. "Christian!" she yelled hiking the gown up to her knees and bounding down two steps at a time. With every leap the girl seemed to loosen the tight curls pinned to her head.  
  
Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs she jumped into Christian's arms. He spun her around causing even more of her dark blond curls to come out of their nice arrangement atop her head. After a few moments Christian placed his little sister's feet on the ground and turned to Satine.  
  
"Emmy, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Satine." He beamed proudly.  
  
Emily smiled, "She has Christian's smile." Satine thought  
  
"It's wonderful to finally meet the woman that my brother found to satisfy his obsession with love." Both girls giggled.  
  
"Well," a voice suddenly boomed from the top of the stairs. "You've returned. I must say, Christian," the man began slowly walking down "I didn't expect you to be home this quickly. Giving up this soon I see?"  
  
Satine noticed how Christian seemed to grow several inches as he stood up straighter. "I wouldn't say I gave up, father, simply bringing the woman I love to meet my family."  
  
Christian's father seemed to notice Satine for the first time and looked her up and down obviously impressed with her fine cloths and perfect posture.  
  
"Well, Sarah," The father said turning to the maid "have Christian's room and one of the guest rooms made up. Emily, I want you to go back up stairs and fix your hair, and for God's sake, put some shoes on, you're not a bohemian!"  
  
Emily nodded her head and turned, walking up the stairs with a straight back and her chin high. "Christian was right," Satine thought "she is perfect at everything she does." She looked to Christian and found him in a battle of stares with his father. The father seeing if Christian would back down and he defending himself against an onslaught of a piercing stare. Quickly hoping to defuse the tense moment Satine cleared her throat, "It is an honor to meet you Sir," Satine said turning to her love's father.  
  
Distracted from his battle The Father looked at Satine, then to Christian. "I assume this is the love you were ranting about earlier?" he asked.  
  
Christian nodded his head, then moving closer to Satine and putting his arm around her waist said "Father, I would like to introduce you to my fiancée, Satine."  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure." Turning abruptly he walked into the dining room.  
  
Satine followed him with her eyes, "I get the feeling he doesn't approve." She said.  
  
Shaking his head Christian put his other arm around her waist as well, "I'm sure he likes you more than he does me."  
  
Moving into the dinning room Christian pulled out Satine's chair. He then took his place at the table, reluctantly by his father whom sat at the head. When Emily joined them and The Father said grace before several servants brought out a feast on silver palters.  
  
Emily knew better than to attempt to find out about Paris from Christian while her father was in the room. Instead she recited what she had done to occupy herself during his absence.  
  
After a tense meal everyone moved into the library where the father served Christian and himself a brandy and offered a glass of wine to Satine.  
  
"Not exactly Absinth, is it darling?" Christian whispered referring to the wineglass he handed her as he sat down, close to her on the sofa.  
  
"Christian…Do you think you're up to singing one of our songs?" Emily asked.  
  
He smiled at his darling sister. "Of course I'm up to it! I've been missing our recitals since I left! What shall it be?"  
  
"Oh, the one about the two of us being together!"  
  
Christian nodded as he walked with his little sister over to the baby grand piano in the corner of the large room. Pulling out some music from inside her bench she placed it gently on the music rack then sat down herself. Satine sat up happily, eager to here her fiancé's magnificent voice. Christian cleared his through and Emily struck a cord on her piano.  
  
Let's get together, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Why don't you and I combine?  
  
Let's get together, what do you say?  
  
We can have a swinging time.  
  
We'd be a crazy team.  
  
Why don't we make a scene? Together.  
  
oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Let's get together, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Think of all that we could share.  
  
Let's get together, everyday  
  
Every way and everywhere.  
  
And though we haven't got a lot,  
  
We could be sharing all we've got. Together.  
  
Oh! I really think you're swell.  
  
Uh huh! We really ring the bell.  
  
Oo wee! And if you stick with me  
  
Nothing could be greater, say hey alligator.  
  
Let's get together, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Two is twice as nice as one.  
  
Let's get together, right away.  
  
We'll be having twice the fun.  
  
And you can always count on me.  
  
A gruesome twosome we will be.  
  
Together, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Satine clapped happily as the humorous tune ended. Christian took his little sister's hand, helping her up from her seat and both took an exaggerated bow.  
  
*~*  
  
Satine woke up coughing violently. After a few moments the coughing subsided. She stood and picked her robe up from the bench at the end of her bed. She shrugged it on then quietly walked out the bedroom door.  
  
When at the end of the long hallway, Satine picked her foot up gingerly and quietly placed it on one step at a time, making her way down the large stairway with as little sound as possible. She walked into the spacious kitchen without thought and stopped short when here eyes painfully adjusted to the light. She had not expected anyone to be here at this early hour but sitting at the long wooden table was Christian's father.  
  
"Excuse me monsieur, I did not know anyone else was awake." She said sweetly. "I just came down for a glass of water."  
  
"Satine." He said with a cold edge to his voice. "Please, sit. I've been meaning to talk to you. You and my son came in quite late-and without announcement-I was taken quite by surprise." The man picked up his teacup and took a sip before replacing it and locking his hard eyes onto Satine.  
  
"He's so unlike Christian," Satine thought looking at the man. At the thought of Christian a genuine smile replaced the composed one, which she had plastered on her face.  
  
"When my son left he gave the impression that he would never return- imagine my disappointment when he not only returned but brought you with him as well. I can only imagine what he got himself into over there that would force him to come running home."  
  
Satine set jaw so as not to fire words at this man telling him just where he could stick his opinions. No, she would get back at this man in a different way. She would wrap him and his stringy white beard around here little finger. It would be simple, she had done it more times then she could count. Smiling sweetly, once again, she shyly looked down at her hands. "You're so kind, monsieur, for taking us in. I told Christian that he had to get a steady job or that would be it. A girl can't live off the meager earnings of a simple poet!" There is nothing simple about Christian, she added mentally. "So he brought me here- oh, I was reluctant to leave Paris, of course, but also relieved to get away from that ridiculous- how do you say? - Bohemian Revolution."  
  
She had him hooked, The Father nodded his head in agreement and understanding. "Yes, I was horrified that my own son would be enticed by the likes of such - despicable!"  
  
"I believe, monsieur, that Christian did not realize what the bohemians truly were. He is an English gentleman, and it was quite obvious that he would not fit into the city of Montmarte."  
  
The father smiled believing that he had found a kindred spirit, "I tried to tell him that he would end up wasting his life away, but he just would not listen to me. He had to see for himself. Would you like some tea my dear?" he asked already standing from the table.  
  
Satine smiled, "Yes, thank you. That would be lovely." This had been even easier than she had thought. Apparently there was always a spot in an Englishman's heart for a lady. Satine thanked him as he handed her a steaming china cup. "Your home is absolutely lovely. I was not sure of what to expect. Christian never spoke to me of his family until we began our trip."  
  
The father grunted softly, "Doesn't surprise me. He couldn't wait to get out of here. If it were not for his sister he wouldn't have stayed here as long as he did. I was glad to be rid of him. Flat out refused to work at the bank! It's too bad he isn't more like his brother. Now there's a boy who knows his place!"  
  
Satine nodded absentmindedly, disagreeing completely. She didn't even want to imagine Christian in a place like that. He needed light and warmth not a large corner office in a gloomy bank. Smiling again she excused herself from Christian's father, thanking again for the tea. With thoughts of Christian on her mind she once again tiptoed through the large entrance way and up the stairs. Satine slowly climbed the stairs, suddenly she didn't want to return to the lonely guestroom. It seemed like forever since Satine had been force to sleep alone, devoid of Christian's warmth and comforting arms. Slowly walking down the long hallway she noticed, for the first time, the many pictures along the wall.  
  
She stopped in front of a large painting and examined it. There was a young woman, presumably Christian's mother, with an exceedingly older man, obviously his father. In the woman's arms was a baby girl with dark blond hair, the same shade as her own. Satine smiled at the infant Emily remembering the teenage girl running down the stairs hours before and jumping into Christian's strong arms.  
  
Christian's father had his hand on the shoulder of a young boy in front of him, about 13. The boy looked much more like his father than his mother with black hair and cold, dark eyes. His bonny, pail cheeks gave him a menacing statement and it was strange to see such a young boy with dark circles under his eyes. Satine swore that she could already see his hairline receding. His overly large nose and tall forehead made him, unmistakably, his father's son and at the same time set him so far apart from her Christian.  
  
Satine moved her eyes to examine the last, and her favorite, member of the family. A 10-year-old Christian sat proudly in front of his mother. Satine's face radiated a brilliant smile as she examined her fiancé at this young age. His eyes were still brilliantly blue and his hair still flopped hopelessly across his forehead. His sweet smile was the same she saw every time he looked at her. She thought back on herself at this age. She knew Christian and she would have been best friends, even then. She had been so naive and bright despite the cold ghetto of Paris she had grown up in, much too close to the brothels for a child.  
  
She remembered the only picture she had of her family. Taken just before her mother had run off when she was three. She could not remember anything about the woman and her father had refused to talk about her even on his deathbed. Satine was left with only the image of a happy family. Her father smiling brightly with his baby daughter held gently in his overly muscular arms and her mother, a woman Satine resented. She resented everything about the striking beauty, especially the fact that she herself looked so much like the woman in that picture.  
  
Shaking the unpleasant thoughts out of her head Satine took one more look at the painting on the wall noticing how the family seemed to be split in two, down the middle. The left side of the picture seemed dark where two men sat with resentful expressions on their face, as if they had much better things to do then sit with their family while a painter transferred their images to canvas. On the other side sat a happy family. A mother with her two dotting children. All three bright and hopeful for what the world had to offer, willing to simply sit and wait for happiness to come to them. Storing this crucial piece of information for another time Satine began walking down the hall again. Glancing at other pictures and paintings of family members Satine finally reached her room.  
  
Quietly opening to door she stepped in, immediately discarding her robe in the cozy warmth of the room. She stopped in mid stride as she realized that someone was on her bed. There looking over at her was Christian. He was lying on her bed with his head resting against the headboard. He made an adorable picture in a white shirt and wrinkled trousers. He wore no shoes and seemed as if he had taken it upon himself to become comfortable in his wait for Satine's return.  
  
"Christian! What are you doing in here?" Satine whispered excitedly, crossing the room quickly and jumping on the bed beside him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep without you in my arms." He smiled charmingly at her and sat up. "I was beginning to worry that everything had been a dream. I've been waiting here for a half-hour. "Where in the world did you get off to?" He asked laughing.  
  
Satine adopted a sly look and rested her back against Christian's chest "I had a very interesting talk with your father."  
  
Christian seemed to choke on his own laughter, "My father?"  
  
Satine nodded cuddling up to Christian even more, "I think he likes me."  
  
He nodded knowingly, "I never had a doubt you would be able to wrap him around that beautiful little finger of yours! Did he tell you about how I'm an overly optimistic dreamer who will never amount to anything due to my 'Shamefully unrealistic view of life and the world we live in'?"  
  
"No, we simply discussed how you didn't fit in with the bohos at all and how you should have never gone to Paris in the first place." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I see. So now you're telling me that I'd be better of having never meet you?" Christian rolled her over quickly and before she could react he began tickling her.  
  
Satine tried to quiet her giggles and between sprits of laughter she cried "No! Christian- you know I didn't mean that!- Stop- Christian!-"  
  
When he finally stopped he began putting delicious kisses up and down her neck. "Say it." he breathed "Say that you wouldn't be better off without me."  
  
Satine moaned from his touch and gasped as he found the sensitive spot just behind her ear. Moaning she whispered "I don't know what I'd do without you." She pulled him up to her face for a kiss before continuing, "I love you and I just don't want to imagine my life without you."  
  
***  
  
"Let's Get Together" is from the 1961 version of "The Parent Trap" 


	5. This Song Has No Title

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part V: This Song Has No Title ~  
  
By: Mariclaire  
  
Satine woke with a jerk as she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Miss Satine?" Sarah, the maid, called. "Miss Satine, breakfast will be served shortly."  
  
"Christian!" Satine whispered as she shook him awake.  
  
"What?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Sarah, she's at the door," Satine said nervously.  
  
"Oh my God," Christian whispered as he thought of what would happen if his father found out they were in bed together.  
  
"Miss Satine?" Sarah called again.  
  
"Christian," Satine asked, "what are we going to do?"  
  
"I have an idea," Christian exclaimed. Satine almost exploded with giggles as Christian covered himself with the sheets. Satine got the idea and bunched the sheets around him and placed a pillow on top of his form to make it less noticeable.  
  
All of a sudden, Satine's door creaked open and Sarah's head peeked in. Satine leaned onto the bumpy form of sheets and pillows that was concealing Christian. "I'm sorry to wake you Miss Satine, but breakfast will be served within the half hour." Satine cleared her throat to keep from laughing and then plastered a polite smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you, Sarah. I'll be down by then. Thank you for waking me."  
  
Sarah seemed satisfied with her reply and continued, "I'll see you in the dining room. I was just about to go check on Master Christian." she said as she started to close the door.  
  
Satine sputtered, "NO!"  
  
Sarah turned around, surprised. "Excuse me?" she asked inquisitively at Satine's sudden outburst.  
  
Satine regained her poise and continued, "I'm sure Christian is very tired from our travels yesterday. I'll be sure that he's awake before I come down," Satine smiled sweetly at the middle-aged maid.  
  
Sarah looked at her suspiciously, "Of course, Miss Satine," she said slowly. She was instructed to follow orders, especially those of a guest. "I'll see you and Master Christian in the dining room for breakfast then."  
  
"Thank you, Sarah," Satine said, relieved as she finally pulled the door closed. Satine smiled as she pulled the covers and pillows off Christian. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily from lack of air. "Is she gone?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, she's gone," Satine laughed as she pulled Christian's lips to hers and snuggled into his warmth.  
  
"This sure seems familiar," Christian said. Satine sighed, "too familiar. I'm so tired of hiding our love."  
  
Christian could remember only too well being at the Moulin Rouge, sneaking off to steal a kiss or making up excuses that they were practicing for Spectacular, Spectacular just so they could spend time together.  
  
He kissed Satine's forehead and smoothed her hair back, "Darling, it will be all right. Soon, we'll be married and we'll have no one to judge us."  
  
Satine smiled at the thought. She couldn't wait to get married. She sighed and put on a playful smile, "well, I believe you should go get dressed 'Master Christian'," she said, imitating the maid's heavy English accent.  
  
Christian got the idea, "well, all right, 'Miss Satine', I'll see you at breakfast." He drew her into one last kiss before he slowly opened her bedroom door and tip-toed out.  
  
As soon as the door clicked shut, Satine got out of bed and brushed her hair. She looked through her dresses and decided on an informal, green one. She put on her corset and slipped the dress on over it then slid on some shoes. She walked over to the full-length mirror and pulled her fiery, red hair out of her face, and into a bun. Satine looked in the mirror one last time, satisfied. She said goodbye to her little bird and headed down to the dining room for breakfast.  
  
*~*  
  
Satine scrunched her hand in and out of a tight fist under the table as Christian's father continued what seemed to be his endless banter of the "evil bohemians" and the Moulin Rouge. She had to use all her strength to hide her anger as she thought of Toulouse, Chocolat and all the other wonderful, idealistic people they had left behind. The last word she would think to describe them as was "evil". Christian was sitting beside her at the breakfast table and could tell she was uncomfortable.  
  
"Father, you don't even know any of them. They aren't that bad."  
  
His father cut him off. "Aren't all that bad!?! Those bloody creatures of the underworld will never amount to anything! They waste their lives away with those can-can whores!"  
  
Satine choked on the croissant she was eating. Those words hit her hard and without warning. The table grew silent as everyone watched as she coughed and tried to get some tea down. Emily was the first to speak. "Satine, are you alright?"  
  
After a few more sputters and another sip of tea, Satine plastered a smile on her face and replied, "yes dear, just choked on a bit of bread, that's all."  
  
Everyone slowly went back to eating and Satine thanked Sarah for breakfast and asked to be excused. She got up from the table, put her coat on and headed outside to the garden. It didn't matter that it was freezing cold, she needed some fresh air.  
  
Satine fought the tears that she felt in her eyes. Tears of anger, pain and sadness. "A can-can whore?", she thought to herself. "Is that all I am, a can-can whore?"  
  
Before Satine could be left alone with her emotions anymore, Christian came outside. "Darling," he whispered as he came and put his arm around her. "Oh, shhh, it's all right." he rocked her steadily. "My father doesn't know anything. He's probably the most ignorant person I know. That's why I left in the first place."  
  
"But Christian," Satine sighed. "he called me a whore."  
  
The word stung Christian.  
  
Before he could say anything, she continued, "what if there is some truth to that? Are we just kidding ourselves to deny the fact that I was a..." she paused. "Can-can whore? Do you really want to marry a woman who sold her love?"  
  
"Satine, that's not who you are or who you were; you did what you had to." He paused and made sure she really heard him. "I want to marry you, not your past. I love you and always will, no matter what. Come what may, remember?" Christian said with a smile.  
  
Satine sat in thought. What Christian's father had said had made her feel worthless. The pain from what he said was still there, but Christian made her feel like a different person. He made her feel special and that was one of the countless reasons she loved him. Satine gave Christian a kiss and nodded her head. "Come what may," she whispered.  
  
All of a sudden, Emily appeared. A huge smile spread across her face as she saw Christian and Satine. "Oh Satine, I was worried about you! You left all of a sudden and I thought something was wrong."  
  
Satine gave Christian's hand a squeeze. "No Emily dear, everything's fine. I just needed some air."  
  
Emily breathed a sigh of relief. Her breath came out in a big puff into the frigid air. "Well, I know I've had enough of this air, it's freezing!"  
  
Christian laughed, "I guess we better go in before we all freeze to death." He took the hands of his two favorite girls and led them back into the inviting heat of the house.  
  
*~*  
  
"And that's how we gained the money for the Webster account." Christian's father droned. They were all sitting in front of the fire in the living room which would have been a wonderful experience if it weren't for his horrible droning about the family bank's facts and figures.  
  
Satine thought torture was being pulled into a corset that was a few sizes to small, or endless rehearsals for a dance performance in front of a bunch of drunken men at the Moulin Rouge. Oh no, that wasn't torture. She hadn't known torture until she had to sit through this. She stifled a yawn and nodded with forced enthusiasm.  
  
Christian's father wasn't about to let up. "And Phillip. When all seemed lost, he saved the company," Christian's father beamed.  
  
"Oh Lord," Christian thought. "Here we go with Phillip." Nobody could compare to Phillip.  
  
"Phillip saved the company". "Phillip knows his place". He had heard these speeches so many times they all sounded the same. Christian had come to believe that his father enjoyed making him feel inferior. These were the times he missed his mother the most.  
  
As Christian's father got up to go get a book of all the bank's many accounts, Christian finally cut in. "Father, I thought it would be nice to show Satine around town. He took Satine's hand and stood up before his father had time to protest. "Dinner will be ready around six?" Sarah nodded from where she was dusting in the corner of the room. "We'll be home by  
  
then, good-bye."  
  
As he and Satine walked out, Christian noticed Emily giving him a pleading look of 'get me out!' He knew he couldn't just leave his little sister to endure what could be hours more of this. So he asked, "Emmy, don't you have that thing you have to do for your lessons?"  
  
Emily was so tired of her father's banter that even schoolwork looked good. "Oh yes, that, ummm-project. I must finish reading a book and write a report on it before Christmas or I might get in trouble with my tutor."  
  
Christian's father was trying to bring up an intelligent, young lady, so he agreed. "Go on, get  
  
your lessons done." Emily walked out of the room and mouthed "thank you" to Christian. He gave her a wink as she bounded up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Goodbye father, see you at six." Christian said cheerfully. Christian's father grunted in response and began to look through the book himself.  
  
When Christian and Satine had escaped to the streets of London she looked at him and said in disbelief, "that was horrible."  
  
"What? Oh, my father? Yes, he has a knack of making you want to pull your hair out."  
  
Satine laughed as they walked down the busy street and leaned into Christian to keep her warm. He hugged her close and continued, "now you can see why I wanted to leave London." 


	6. Saturday Night's Alright

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part VI: Saturday Night's Alright ~  
  
By: Casidy  
  
Christian lead his angel up to a small, dirty looking brick building with one large, blurry window in the front. The building reminded her of the many cafes in Montmarte. Christian opened the door for her and she stepped in. Satine felt as if she were back in Paris. The small bar had dozens of people that could be described as nothing less than Bohemians.  
  
Several people sat at tables nursing a cheap beer and writing feverishly. Others sat at crowded tables discussing poetry and literature. Christian looked over his shoulder to see her reaction. She looked around excitedly, eager to meet these people. After apparently spotting whom he had been looking around for, Christian led her over to a table in the very back corner of the smoky bar.  
  
The table was definitely the most boisterous, but all conversation stopped as the group noticed Christian. A few moments of silence gave Satine time to look over those seated. Although a dozen people sat as close to the table as they could muster, trying to be included in the conversation taking place, only four people were scooted into the table talking to each other exclusively. A short woman with long blond hair sat in the lap of a man, a bit older than herself, with quite large, floppy hair. Next to them sat a man in his late twenties, with short, black hair and small, rectangular glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. The last person sitting at the table was a tall man with dark hair, quite shorter than Christian's but his eyes were large, dark brown orbs that held a look so serious that it was comical.  
  
Finally, the man with glasses stood up and threw his arms around Christian, "Christian! It's wonderful to have you back!" stepping back he asked "and who's this lovely lady you have with you?"  
  
Christian's smile was huge as he introduced Satine. "Noah, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Satine. Satine darling, this is a very good friend of mine, Noah." Turning and looking at the others at the table he hugged each before introducing them. "And this is Clark," he said introducing the man with the floppy hair, "and his wife, Claire," the blond haired girl, "And lastly, Alex" the man with dark eyes.  
  
"Pull up a chair," Said Noah, plopping himself down. Two chairs appeared and both Satine and Christian sat, huddled together around the small table. "Do tell, what are you doing back? We thought we'd never see you again!"  
  
Christian smiled, "Had to bring Satine back to meet the family." Everyone rolled their eyes but did not press the subject further. Everyone insisted that Christian fill them in on the bohemians he had met in France. He of course told everyday events with flair and even Satine was on the edge of her seat as he told the plot of Spectacular, Spectacular.  
  
An hour later Christian stood up, "Noah, why don't we refill these glasses. Darling, would you like another drink?"  
  
"No thank you, I'm fine." She said smiling. Pulling Noah up to the bar Christian turned sharply after placing the empty glasses on the bar. "Have you heard anything form Madeline lately?"  
  
Noah raked his left hand through his short hair, "No, and Alex's going crazy. She was over here about a month ago and there's been no word since. Claire tried going over there a couple of times but either she's not home or Philip's there."  
  
Christian let out a ragged breath. "I'll talk to Em, tonight. She'll know what's going on. I didn't even think to ask her, I guess I just assumed Maddy would be here. She's usually here on Saturday nights. Philip's always with his country club friends, smoking cigars and drinking whiskey."  
  
"We've all been worried. It's all I can do to keep Alex from running over there and calling your brother out. Wouldn't that be funny? The closest that boy's ever been to a gun is a prop in a play." He said trying to make light of the serious subject.  
  
"How's Emmy? She hasn't been here as often as she should. Last I saw her was with Maddy. I guess she can't get out of the house very often without an escort. And without you to serve as one."  
  
"She seems okay."  
  
"She's probably much better with you back. Last time Maddy was here she was real concerned. Em, apparently, didn't take your leaving very well. Stayed locked in her room playing her flute, I heard." Christian nodded guiltily and picked up the three beers that had just been placed on the counter.  
  
*~*  
  
Christian and Satine found themselves walking through the dark, deserted streets of London several ours later. "What did you think of the English Bohos?" Christian asked.  
  
"Oh, I think they're wonderful, Christian! I never imagined there could be anyone else in the world like the French bohemians, but leave it to you to find them! How did you meet them?"  
  
"A friend of mine introduced me to them. Do you remember yesterday when you asked me about my family?" Satine nodded silently, looking down at the pebble that she was kicking along with her shoe. "Well, my brother's wife, Madeline, and I have been friends for years. She introduced them to me." The couple walked in silence for a couple of minuets before Christian continued. "I'm a little worried about her, actually. I was talking to Noah and he told me that they haven't seen her in a few weeks. Apparently, Alex is frantic."  
  
"Why is he so upset?" she asked interested that Christian would single him out exclusively.  
  
"They're having an affair."  
  
*~*  
  
Christian's father was quite angry with Christian for not showing up for dinner like he'd promised, but Satine easily calmed him with a colorful story of the two almost getting mugged after they had made a wrong turn into a bad part of town. The old man gruffly told Christian that a lady travels in a carriage, not walking like a bohemian. Then he retired for the evening. Satine also excused herself leaving the brother and sister by themselves.  
  
In the parlor Emily threw her embroidery half way across the room in disgust of the pointless activity. She then turned to Christian, "You took Satine to the bar didn't you?" She asked plainly. Christian nodded. "Do you have any idea who I had to sit through dinner with?" She asked in anger, quite uncharacteristic of her. Without allowing her brother time to respond she fired, "Mrs. Wilesly!"  
  
Christian cringed; he'd had no idea that his father was expecting her for dinner. "I'm really sorry, Em, I had no idea."  
  
The young girl nodded, calmed considerably. "I hate that woman! I think father might marry her, too! She's over here all the time. Either she's in love with him, or she just enjoys picking at me. She's ever so close to convincing the old bag of bones to send me to Switzerland for finishing school!"  
  
Christian stood and walked over to sit next to his little sister on the sofa. "It's okay, Emirs. I'll talk to the 'old bag of bones'."  
  
"Thanks Christian. Now," she said sitting up straight. "Tell me how everyone's doing. I haven't been down there in ages!"  
  
"So I've heard. They miss you, of course. But I really need to find out what you know about Madeline."  
  
Emily slumped back on the sofa. "You're not going to like this Christian." She said before continuing. "I don't think Philip knows about Alex, but I'm sure he knows about everything else. He wont even let her have callers without that manservant of his supervising! I did see her in the market, the day before you came home. I don't even want to think about the trouble she got in, but she'd managed to sneak out of the house." Emily let out a sigh before she continued. "Her own home and she has to sneak out the kitchen entrance to leave by herself!"  
  
"Sounds like someone else I know. Only that person uses her bedroom window." Christian said trying to make light the mood.  
  
Emily smiled guiltily, as Christian went on, "she said Philip had come home to surprise her, 'take her out to lunch'" Emily rolled her eyes, she and Christian both knowing how their brother had really intended to spend his afternoon off work.  
  
"Still trying for an heir is he?" Christian asked.  
  
"More then ever, if you know what I mean."  
  
Christian nodded, "what happened when she came home?" he asked.  
  
"She tried to make something up. Learning from me I guess, although Satine seems pretty good at it too." She said knowingly. "He wouldn't have believed her, no matter what she'd said." Emily stood up from the sofa quickly and stood still in front of the fireplace for several moments. Without turning to him she added, softly. "He broke her arm, Christian."  
  
He exhaled quickly and stood to pace around the room. "That bastard!" Christian said kicking the baseboard.  
  
"Christian, shut up! So you want everyone to hear you? I feel just as terribly as you do but-"  
  
"Is that why you haven't been down to the bar in a while?" Christian asked quietly, much calmer.  
  
Emily turned to see her caring older brother looking at her with his intense green eyes. She nodded, "I didn't know how to tell Alex. I guess I was hoping you'd come home and everything would go back to how it was before."  
  
"Well I'm here now."  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Satine was upstairs preparing herself for bed. She sat at the large makeup table brushing out her long red hair. She absentmindedly began to sing to herself as she changed out of her dress.  
  
For once in my life, I have someone who needs me,  
  
Someone I've needed so long.  
  
For once, unafraid I can go where life leads me,  
  
And somehow, I know I'll be strong.  
  
For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of,  
  
Long before I knew someone warm like you.  
  
Would make my dreams come true,  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me,  
  
Not like it's hurt me before.  
  
For once I have something that I know wont desert me,  
  
I'm not alone anymore.  
  
For once I can say 'This is mine, you can't take it!'  
  
As long as I know I have love, I can make it, yeah.  
  
For once in my life I have someone who needs me.  
  
Oh, for once, I can say 'This is mine you can't take it!'  
  
As long as I know I have love I can make it.  
  
For once in my life I have someone who needs me.  
  
Satine looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She wore a silk nightgown. Not exactly 'ladylike' but she hoped Christian would like her in it. Her hair was down in soft curls framing her face and smelled of rose water. Now all that was left was to wait for him to go to bed.  
  
* "For Once In My Life" Performed by Vonda Shepard and featured in Ally McBeal 


	7. Snowflakes of Love

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part VII: Snowflakes of Love ~  
  
By: Mariclaire  
  
Satine grabbed her robe and pulled it on. She looked at her image in the mirror one last time before smiling and turning towards her bedroom door. She was planning to surprise Christian and sneak into his room. Satine opened the door just barely enough to peek out. When she saw that everyone's lights were out, she opened the door all the way, tip-toed out and closed the door behind her without a sound. She crept down the hall until she reached Christian's door. Placed her hand gently on the knob she slowly opened it then walked in and closed the door behind her.  
  
There, on the bed, was Christian. Satine smiled as she walked over to his bed and shimmied her robe off and let it fall to the floor. But then something caught her eye. He was sleeping very fitfully. He had a distressed look on his face and kept tossing and turning. She sat down on the opposite side of the bed and began to stroke his arm. "Darling," Satine whispered, "wake up."  
  
Christian was pulled from his light sleep and looked at Satine with concerned eyes. "What, is something wrong?"  
  
Satine replied, "no, everything's fine. I came in here to surprise you," she paused and looked down at her revealing nightgown. "But then when I saw you tossing around like that, I got worried."  
  
Christian sat up. "I'm sorry, you look beautiful," he said as he put a smile on his face. He leaned over and swept Satine's hair off her shoulder and slid the strap of her nightgown off and began to plant kisses down her neck.  
  
The sensation sent chills up her spine but she had to find out what was wrong. She gently pulled away and said, "really Christian, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine," He replied quickly and continued to kiss her.  
  
Satine pulled away, hurt that he wasn't telling her the truth. "Don't lie to me Christian. I can tell, you have that look on your face. Something's the matter and the least you can do is acknowledge that there's a problem."  
  
Christian looked into her deep, blue eyes. She was his fiancée, she deserved to know the truth. "You're right, something is wrong." He let the fake smile he put on his face drain away.  
  
Satine was relieved that he was opening up to her. She leaned against the backboard of the bed and pulled him so his back faced her chest. She smoothed his hair back and kissed his cheek. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Christian took a deep breath and began, "it's my friend, Madeline. I'm so worried about her. She is in love with my friend, Alex, and if my brother finds out-" He cringed at the thought.  
  
Satine didn't understand the severity of Phillip's temper. "Oh, Darling, I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"No, she won't. When my brother's mad, he's infuriated; and she's around that all the time." He let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
Satine took his hand in hers as their fingers began to slowly intertwine. "Christian, are you sure it's that bad? He would never hurt her or anything…" she trailed off as Christian's eyes met hers. "Sacre-Dieu, Christian. What did he do?"  
  
Christian was silent for a few moments before he could get anything out. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "Emily said he broke her arm."  
  
Satine gasped in horror. How could a man do that to his own wife? "Christian, I had no idea."  
  
"You couldn't have, it's just that…" he trailed off, his voice cracking.  
  
Satine turned Christian towards her and saw the tears forming in his eyes. He suddenly became embarrassed and quickly looked away. She laid both of them down and held onto him tightly. "Shh, it's ok." She murmured into his ear for a moment as she began to sing.  
  
You can sleep in my arms,  
  
you don't have to explain.  
  
When your heart's crying out,  
  
baby, whisper my name.  
  
'Cause I've reached out for you,  
  
when the thunder is crashing up above.  
  
You've given me your love.  
  
When you smile like the sun that shines through the pain,  
  
That's while I'll be there.  
  
When the storm rises up,  
  
when the shadows descend,  
  
Every beat of my heart,  
  
everyday without end.  
  
I will stand like a rock,  
  
I will bend till I break.  
  
Till there's no more to give,  
  
if that's what it takes.  
  
I will risk everything,  
  
I will fight, I will bleed.  
  
I will lay down my life,  
  
if that's what you need.  
  
Every second I live,  
  
that's the promise I make.  
  
Baby, that's what I'll give,  
  
if that's what it takes.  
  
Christian turned to face her. "Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better." Satine smiled and kissed his forehead and lead a trail down the bridge of his nose until their lips finally met. "I love you, so much," Christian said breathlessly between kisses.  
  
She once again took his hand in hers and kissed his fingertips. "I love you, too."  
  
*~*  
  
Satine awoke at dawn the next morning. She had fallen asleep beside Christian and she knew she had to get back to her own room. She reluctantly pulled away from Christian's arms, kissed his cheek and got out of the bed. Then she picked up the robe from the floor and put it on. She blew her sleeping Christian a kiss and crept out of his room.  
  
It hadn't occurred to Satine that anyone might be up so early, so when she saw Emily looking out the window, she was taken by surprise.  
  
"Emily!" Satine said whispered. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question," Emily replied from the small chair she was sitting in.  
  
"Oh, I, umm." Satine stuttered. She couldn't just say, "oh yes, I was sleeping with your brother." Her mind was racing to think of an excuse.  
  
Emily laughed, "Satine, I invented the common excuse. You were with my brother. You're his fiancée, don't worry about it."  
  
Satine felt relieved that Emily was so mature. But then she became nervous again. "Emily, you aren't going to tell your father, are you?"  
  
Emily burst out laughing, "heavens, no. Why would I tell him?" she replied.  
  
Satine sat beside her and patted her arm. "Thank you."  
  
"For what? I never talk to my father anyway." Emily looked out the window again, in that same thoughtful way as before.  
  
Satine smiled sympathetically and decided to change the subject. "What are you watching? At-" she paused and looked at the clock, "six in the morning?"  
  
"I'm waiting for the sunrise. I like to sit here where I can be by myself and just think. There's nobody to tell me what to do and it's a time that's just for me."  
  
"Do you want me to go?" Satine asked, getting up from her chair.  
  
"No, I'd actually really like it if you stayed," Emily said as she looked up at Satine. Satine made herself more comfortable in the chair and looked out into the sky where the last few stars were disappearing. "Satine, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Do you really love my brother?"  
  
Satine smiled as she thought of Christian, "Emily, the way I feel when I'm with your brother is like nothing I've ever experienced before. I love him more than life itself." She paused. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Emily sighed before answering. "Because Christian is the only person I feel connected to. But lately, all his attention has been on you. I feel like when you get married, he'll forget about me."  
  
"Emily, you're a very important part of his life. And quickly becoming a part of my life, too." Satine gave Emily's hand a squeeze. "You'll always be important to both of us." Satine saw Emily's face, she still wasn't convinced. "Well, how about if tomorrow me and you go out into London. We can go Christmas shopping, get something to eat, meet with your friends; whatever you want. I want to get to know you better." Emily smiled but it quickly faded.  
  
"But what about my father? He won't like us going out by ourselves.  
  
"Emily, with the two of us sweet talking him, he doesn't stand a chance. I have the 'inventor of the common excuse' with me."  
  
Emily smiled and leaned over and hugged Satine. "I'm really glad Christian found you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They just sat there for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts, until Emily pointed and exclaimed, "look, the sun, it's rising!"  
  
"It's beautiful," Satine whispered as she looked at the oranges and pinks of the sky. The hope and promise of a new day.  
  
"We should do this more often," said Emily.  
  
Satine looked down at her soon to be sister-in-law. "Anytime," she replied. "Anytime."  
  
*~*  
  
Satine fidgeted and messed with the hem of her sleeve. It was her first time in a church and she was finding it unbearably boring. If they're talking about God and how mighty and wonderful he is, then why does the minister keep droning? She slumped back in the pew and let out a sigh that caught Emily's attention.  
  
"Are you finding it hard to stay awake, too?" she said out of the corner of her mouth. Satine stifled a giggle and nodded.  
  
Christian looked across the pew, towards Satine and Emily and saw them giggling and leaned in and whispered, "what's going on? I want to be let in on the fun, too."  
  
Satine poked him in the ribs and the two girls started laughing but stopped when Christian's father sent them an evil look. Christian cleared his throat to stifle his laughter.  
  
By this time, several overstuffed, snobby people had shot them the evil eye, just as Christian's father had. The three of them were saved as the organ's music filled the church and everyone stood up to sing the final hymn.  
  
Emily and Satine's soaring soprano and Christian's smooth tenor voices mixed together to blend the most perfect sound. Their voices rose above all the other off key, rigid church goers. The only part of church that Satine could feel a part of was when she could sing.  
  
Rejoice evermore With angels above,  
  
In Jesus' power, In Jesus' love:  
  
With glad exultation Your triumph proclaim,  
  
Ascribing salvation To God and the Lamb.  
  
Thou, Lord, our relief In trouble hast been;  
  
Hast saved us from grief, Hast saved us from sin;  
  
The power of thy Spirit Hath set our hearts free,  
  
And now we inherit All fullness in thee;  
  
All fullness of peace, All fullness of joy,  
  
And spiritual bliss That never shall cloy:  
  
To us it is given In Jesus to know  
  
A kingdom of heaven, A heaven below.  
  
As the organ's final chord drifted away, everyone sat back down and listened to the minister recite the final prayer. It was as if a weight had been lifted from Satine's shoulders when the minister ended the prayer with a solemn "Amen" and everyone stood to leave.  
  
Christian linked arms with Satine and reached for Emily's hand and led them out of the church with Christian's father following behind. When they came to the heavy double doors, it was so refreshing to feel the cold, December air hit their faces after being in the stuffy church for so long.  
  
In the carriage, on their way back home, Christian announced to his father that he was going to take another day to introduce Satine to London.  
  
"Why on earth do you need another day?" Snorted Christian's father.  
  
Emily had a very grim look on her face as well. Satine and Christian gone meant another afternoon of being cooped up in her room working on her studies.  
  
"Well, Satine and I have some Christmas shopping to do." Christian explained.  
  
Emily's face lit up at the sound of gifts and was suddenly all for the idea of Satine and Christian's day out.  
  
Christian's father sighed, "I guess it's all right, you two just better be home for dinner tonight. Mrs. Wilesly was terribly disappointed she missed you last night so I invited her for dinner this evening as well."  
  
Christian and Emily let out exasperated breaths and received another series of vicious looks from their father.  
  
Satine had become very curious to see what this infamous Mrs. Wilesly was like.  
  
*~*  
  
"Christian, you had better be home tonight for dinner," Emily whispered harshly in his ear. "If I have to spend another night alone with father and that horrid Mrs. Wilesly, I think I just might lose my mind."  
  
"Well, we wouldn't want that," whispered Christian as he kissed his little sister goodbye.  
  
"Well father, we'd better be going, we want to be home in time to see Mrs. Wilesly," Christian called.  
  
Christian's father obviously didn't catch the sarcasm in his voice and said, "I expect you two home by 5:30."  
  
Christian rolled his eyes and took Satine's hand as the two of them waved to Emily and were on their way. "Well, darling, where do you need to go?" asked Christian.  
  
"I was hoping we could stop by the jeweler first." replied Satine pointing to the lumpy bag she was holding at her side..  
  
"Sure, it's right up the street. By the way, what is in that bag you're carrying?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see."  
  
They walked around the busy streets of London. They were obviously not the only ones with the idea of getting some Christmas shopping done. Everywhere they looked there were men and women, some on foot and some in fancy, horse drawn carriages, bustling with their arms full of boxes and bags. The scene was made perfect as a light snow began to fall.  
  
Satine twirled around and exclaimed, "Oh Christian, isn't this beautiful?"  
  
Christian pulled her into his arms and replied, "just about as beautiful as you my little snow angel," he smiled as they brushed their cold noses together. He gave her a quick kiss as they came to the front door of the jeweler.  
  
They were greeted by a warm room and a short lady with glasses as they brushed the snow off their coats.  
  
"Good afternoon, I'm Mrs. Cantoff" the woman said. "And what is it that you are interested in today?"  
  
Satine lifted up the lumpy bag that Christian had been so interested in earlier. "Well actually, I was wondering if you might be interested in buying some of the diamonds I inherited." Satine replied.  
  
Mrs. Cantoff didn't look too convinced until Satine emptied the huge bag of diamonds. Rings, broaches, necklaces; they were all on the jeweler's counter in a large pile.  
  
"Oh my." whispered Mrs. Cantoff as she reached for her glasses. She put them on and began to inspect the mound of precious jewelry Satine had placed in front of her.  
  
As she was busily looking through the diamonds, Christian, who knew good and well the diamonds weren't inherited, leaned over to Satine and whispered, "are you sure you want to get rid of all of those? I mean, I thought there was a certain someone who used to serenade me on how 'diamonds are a girl's best friend.'"  
  
Satine rolled her eyes and whispered back, "Christian, that was before I met you. And besides, those," she said pointing to the diamonds, "only remind me of what I had to do to obtain them," she looked down, almost ashamed of herself.  
  
Christian pulled her closer and shuddered at the thought of those drunk men and their groping hands all over Satine. The thought made him feel sick. He quickly pushed it aside and changed the subject, "well, at least you'll get quite a few pounds for all that," he said as he pulled a strand of hair out of her eyes.  
  
Satine nodded in agreement, still haunted by the memories of men throwing diamonds at her feet for one night of what they called 'love'.  
  
Christian, in an attempt to shake them from their state, walked over to the watches. "Satine, look at this one," he said as he pointed to a beautiful, gold watch.  
  
"Oh, that is very nice," Satine nodded.  
  
"I really should get myself a new watch. My old one has been broken for years," he said as he looked at the watch wistfully. "But I have to get all my Christmas shopping done first."  
  
Satine saw the disappointed look on his face and suddenly had the perfect idea for what to get him for Christmas. She would have to do it tomorrow with Emily, when Christian wasn't around, though.  
  
Christian and Satine turned their attention to Mrs. Cantoff as she announced, "these are all very beautiful and in excellent condition. I'm willing to pay a fair amount for all of them."  
  
Satine and Mrs. Cantoff bartered for a few minutes before both were fully satisfied. Satine took the money in pounds from the jeweler and put it in her purse. She now not only had money for Christmas presents this year, but probably enough for every Christmas for the rest of her life.  
  
Once they were out of the store, Satine took Christian's hand and said, "I'm glad I was able to get rid of those. It was like letting go of a part of me that I never wanted in the first place."  
  
Christian smiled and kissed her hand. "To tell you the truth, I'm pretty glad to see them go, too."  
  
They continued walking in the light snow until Christian stopped in front of a small shop that had a particularly cozy feel to it. "Emmy loves this store, I was thinking we could find something for her in here," he said.  
  
Satine followed Christian through the small door and they heard the tinkle of a small bell just above the door to announce their arrival. Satine immediately fell in love with the small shop. It was full of tiny knick- knacks, paintings and sheet music. A place perfectly fit for any bohemian.  
  
"What do you think she would like?" asked Satine.  
  
"Well, she's absolutely smitten with anything I tell her about Paris. I wonder if we could find her some sort of -" he stopped in mid-sentence. "Satine, look!" Christian disappeared around a corner, returning with a snow globe with a scene of Paris inside, There was even a tiny little red windmill, representing the Moulin Rouge.  
  
"Christian, she would love it!" Satine exclaimed.  
  
"Well, here, if you want, this can be from you. I think I'm going to see if they have any of Toulouse's paintings. Emily would be amazed to receive a painting and know that I was friends with the artist."  
  
Satine nodded as she and Christian began to look through the many portraits and landscapes lining the walls. "Christian, here's one he painted of The Green Fairy," cried Satine. "Your father wouldn't get mad because it looks innocent enough. We could tell Em the real story behind it later," Satine said with an evil smile on her face.  
  
Christian laughed as he agreed. He imagined his father finding out about his daughter having a painting of a fairy printed on the bottles of Absinthe in Paris in her room. "Well, I guess I'll get her the painting and you'll get her the snow globe." He trailed off, "who else?"  
  
"Your brother," Satine responded.  
  
"Ah yes, my brother. I could get him a cane. He could use it to stick up his-"  
  
"Christian!" Satine gasped and scolded him teasingly. "Be nice," she said through giggles.  
  
Christian sighed, "all right." He looked around for a moment. Then picked up a box. "Here, I'll get him some cigars." He waved the box in front of Satine.  
  
"That's better," she said with a smile.  
  
"I really should get something for my father. But I don't know what he would want."  
  
"Maybe something on banking?" Satine suggested. Christian walked over to the wall of leather bound books neatly placed on wooden shelves. He looked over them for a few minutes before he picked one. "Here, a history of banking." Christian flipped through the pages and faked a yawn. "Unbelievably dull. Yes, he'll love it."  
  
Satine rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess that just leaves Madeline and your friends from the bar."  
  
"I don't know what to get Maddy!" sighed Christian. "That's a woman thing."  
  
"Well, Emily and I are having a day out tomorrow and maybe we could find something for her, you know, considering we are women." Satine said.  
  
"Whoa, you and Em are having a 'day out'? And what am I supposed to do during this 'day out?'"  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe spend some quality time with your brother and father."  
  
"You two are on a quest to kill me. You're going to come home, and I'll be dead. Oh, I'm hurt," he looked at the floor and pretended to pout.  
  
Satine made sure nobody was looking and walked toward him seductively. "Well, now, darling, we can't be together all the time. I might want to arrange some, oh, I don't know. Christmas surprises," she said as she traced the outline of his face with her fingertip and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Mmm, surprises. I like that. Maybe I can deal with Phillip and my father for a day if there are surprises involved."  
  
Satine laughed, "good."  
  
Christian and Satine looked around the store for a few more minutes picking out small presents for all their friends from the bar. After they had everything they needed, they brought the items to the front counter. The cashier typed the prices into the cash register and gave them the bill. As Christian and Satine settled who would pay for what, the cashier boxed up all their purchases. They handed the man the money, thanked him and went back into the snowy street, each holding boxes in their gloved hands.  
  
Christian sighed and said, "well, I don't have a watch, but by the looks of things," he looked around at the shopkeepers turning their "open" signs to "closed", "I think it must be getting late. We better head home to meet Mrs. Wilesly," Christian said in a squeaky British accent.  
  
Satine laughed and kept close to Christian as they quickened their pace in order to escape the wrath of another one of Christian's father's speeches. In a few minutes they reached the front door of the house.  
  
"Here goes nothing," sighed Christian as he placed his free hand on the knob to open the door.  
  
* "If That's What It Takes" from Celine Dion's "Falling Into You" album  
  
* "Rejoice Evermore With Angels Above" traditional hymn 


	8. Music of the Night

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part VIII: Music of the Night ~  
  
By Casidy  
  
Even before Satine and Christian had walked into the brownstone mansion they both heard the beautiful music coming from the house. Satine looked up at Christian in question only to find a huge grin spread across his face.  
  
He noticed her stare "That's Em, isn't she wonderful?" he said with obvious pride in his voice.  
  
Satine nodded, she was very talented, although you could never expect less from anyone related to Christian. The two left their packages in the foyer for one of the servants to take care of, then went in search of the music.  
  
Inside the library Emily stood playing a fast paced tune. The smile on her face was one of excitement and pure happiness. Across the room an old woman sat with her back rigidly straight. Not a graying hair was out of the tight bun atop her head. The head itself sat atop a surprisingly small body. Only the detailed stitching on her clothing gave hint of their high cost, they were so plain that from a distance one could easily mistake them for the simple cloths of a peasant.  
  
Emily finished her piece and before Christian or Satine could clap to congratulate her on the flawless performance Mrs. Wilesly stood up in a huff.  
  
"Honestly, Emily! If I were you I would not have played such a difficult piece. Obviously you're just not up to the challenge." She said with snobbish superiority.  
  
The young girl's eyes narrowed considerably and her head tilted, lowering to the old woman's height. Mrs. Wilesly apparently did not notice the venom in the girl's stare or she would have stopped dead in her tracks. As it was she continued with her tirade.  
  
"A lady does not try to show off but rather gracefully admits when something is above her talents, as this piece obviously is."  
  
Emily's eyes were still glaring at the old woman and she had yet to take them away. Raising one eyebrow and gritting her teeth Emily said, "I did not realize you were such an expert on music, Mrs. Wilesly."  
  
"Oh, I don't know a thing, really!" the woman laughed gaily, "I simply know what I like and what sounds like…well, like your flute playing."  
  
Christian noticed that his sister's temper would not be contained anymore and just as she began to open her mouth to tell the old hag just where she could stick her uneducated opinions he stepped into the room.  
  
"Mrs. Wilesly! How wonderful it is to see you again!"  
  
The old woman turned on her heel and tried to hide a glare, as if angry at him for stopping her tirade on his sister. "Christian, your father said you had returned home." She stated with a greasy tone to her voice.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Wilesly, as you can see you were informed correctly."  
  
The woman nodded and set her disapproving gaze on Satine. She looked from the fiery head of curls to her perfect waist and beautifully tailored gown without a hint of wrinkle to it. The woman seemed greatly impressed and honestly approving. Moving her gaze once again to Christian she asked "Aren't you going to introduce us?"  
  
"Oh, how rude of me. Mrs. Wilesly, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Satine." He turned so only Satine could see his face. "Satine darling," he began making ridiculous facial expressions as he continued to introduce the old hag with a calm voice, "this is Mrs. Wilesly."  
  
Satine held her giggles and stepped up to the woman. "Charmed, I'm sure."  
  
The woman nodded happily, "I'm pleased to see Christian found a respectable woman. We were all so worried with his going off to France." She shook her head in disgust. "I shudder to think what sort of trouble he could have gotten himself into over in such a country!"  
  
Christian's father then entered with a butler close behind. "Oh, Christian, Satine, your back. Good." Walking across the room he allowed the butler to set down a silver tray and accepted a glass of wine as it was poured, handing one to each person in the library. "The cook has just informed me that dinner should be ready shortly."  
  
Everyone nodded and held polite conversation until Sarah entered reporting that dinner was to be served. Everyone quickly filed out of the room and Christian took Satine's arm leading her out the door after everyone.  
  
"So, what are your impressions of Mrs. Wilesly?" Christian whispered.  
  
"She's a fraud. Did you see how she completely changed attitudes after your father came into the room? She's trying to land him. You can't let him marry her. I don't want to think about Em with an evil-step mother."  
  
He nodded, "Em was telling me last night that she's trying to convince my father to send her to Switzerland for boarding school. Don't worry darling. We'll think of someway to make her show her real colors."  
  
Satine smiled, "What is she, two, maybe three inches taller than Toulouse? I think they'd make a nice couple, don't you Christian?"  
  
"What in the world makes you think that old, uptight hag has anything in common with Toulouse Lautrec?"  
  
"Oh, just give her a bottle or two of Absinth and she'll be fine." Satine laughed. 


	9. Do You Wanna Dance

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part IX: Do You Wanna Dance ~  
  
By Casidy  
  
Dinner went by rather smoothly. It seemed whenever The Father was in the room Mrs. Wilesly was quite polite to everyone. What no one could explain was the woman's intense fondness for Satine, but Christian tried not to question it.  
  
Everyone had not been seated long when The Father asked Emily to share what she had been learning in her lessons lately.  
  
"I just finished a research project on how Kings' wives and mistresses effected how they governed England."  
  
Mrs. Wilesly gasped, feigning shock that Emily's teacher would discuss a royal's private affairs.  
  
"It was very interesting. I had to write a play where I acted out the women in different leaders' lives. It ended up being a musical, actually." Emily raised a humored eyebrow and cast a glance Christian's way.  
  
He smiled at his little sister; she was a true bohemian to the core. "How are your music lessons going, Emmy?" Christian asked.  
  
"Fine. Sam-er um…Samantha is making me write music for flute choir, now."  
  
"A lady sits straighter than that, Emily." Mrs. Wilesly said not even glancing at her. "Look at myself or Satine if you need a visual aid."  
  
Emily, not quite sure how it would even be possible for her not to sit straight with her corset laced as tight as it was, simply ignored the old woman.  
  
"What is flute choir?" Satine asked curiously.  
  
Thankful for the distraction Emily answered happily, "Every Thursday Samantha, my flute teacher, has all of her students, in my age group, play as an ensemble. It just gives us a chance to play in a large group."  
  
Satine nodded, picking up her salad fork.  
  
"What about your etiquette classes?" this question came from Mrs. Wilesly, slightly blue from holing in her biting remarks on Emily's ridiculous interest in an instrument she could barely even play.  
  
Boring as ever, Emily wanted to say, but instead she said, "Splendid," flatly.  
  
Christian feigned intense interest in his salad to hide his smile, remembering how before he left for Paris Emily had been quickly catching up to the record he had set for being thrown our of etiquette classes.  
  
Mrs. Wilesly nodded agreeably then picked up her wineglass, "A lady keeps her elbows off the table, Emily."  
  
*~*  
  
As dessert was served Mrs. Wilesly brought up the subject Emily had been expecting.  
  
"Emily's manners need…tweaking. I know this lovely finishing school if you're interested."  
  
The Father looked up from his bread pudding, "Of course, she'll need further training after she finishes her present lessons. What school did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, it's in Switzerland."  
  
Emily looked up from the ice cream Sarah had hidden under a thin layer of the disgusting bread pudding her father insisted on eating.  
  
The Father was a hard man, and rarely showed love toward his two youngest children but he adored Emily. She had him wrapped around her little finger even if he hid the fact quite well. She was so much like her mother, he could not imagine sending her to a foreign country where she would not have her various teachers or friends. She had taken over the role of lady of the house gracefully, after her mother's death. How would he ever run a household?  
  
"I don't know Mrs. Wilesly-" he started  
  
"At least consider it. She needs training if she is going to have any hope of catching a husband. She needs to know how to run a home."  
  
Christian interjected, planning to keep his promise to his little sister about talking his father out of sending her away. "I think she has run this house very smoothly without any training, Mrs. Wilesly. Father, you must agree. I don't see the need for Emmy to be sent out of the country simply for finishing school. There are numerous, respectable schools right her in London." He could see he had his father almost convinced. "And, you would be able to monitor whom she courts. If you send her to a boarding school you would have no say in whom she may marry."  
  
That had done it. "Christian's right. Mrs. Wilesly, since you are so interested in Emily's continuation of her studies would you mind looking into some of the finishing schools right her in London? We should probably get her on a waiting list soon.  
  
Mrs. Wilesly nodded dully to The Father and glared at Christian before returning to the sour bread pudding before her.  
  
When The Father had finished his pudding and the maids had cleared the table the spoke, "I'm afraid I must excuse myself for the night. I have to wake early tomorrow and go to the bank. Christian, we will leave promptly at eight thirty sharp tomorrow morning."  
  
"We, sir?" Christian choked, dreading the response.  
  
"Yes, you will be joining me. You chose to go to France last time I told you it was time you took over part of the family business, now it is time for you to take on some responsibilities. You're engaged and will soon have a family to take care of. You need to think of your future. I refuse to allow you to simply live off your inheritance."  
  
Christian tried not to look like a disappointed child. Failing miserably he nodded his head, "Yes, sir."  
  
The Father excused himself and Emily led the remaining dinner attendants to the library. Everyone sat down and muddled through small talk until Mrs. Wilesly took it upon herself to bring up a topic. "Christian, I don't believe you've told me of how Satine and you met."  
  
The quick glance between Satine and Christian did not escape Emily's notice. She made a note to ask Satine tomorrow what really happened in Paris.  
  
Christian stumbled over his words for a moment before Satine took over quickly. "Christian was living in an apartment bellow a very good painter friend of mine. He introduced us. Right darling?"  
  
Christian nodded, grateful for Satine's cool head. "That's right. Satine's um… father commissioned Toulouse to do a portrait of Satine."  
  
Despite all of his brilliance Christian was the worst liar, and couldn't come up with a good excuse to save his life but Mrs. Wilesly seemed to believe his story.  
  
Mrs. Wilesly smiled then asked out of the blue, "Perhaps you would be kind enough to show me one of the dances you have learned in etiquette classes Emily."  
  
Emily glanced at Christian and under her breath said, "How about the can- can? Maybe then I could put my foot up her-"  
  
Clearing his throat quickly Christian stood and bowed to his sister genteelly and said, "Mademoiselle Emily, may I have this dance?"  
  
Smiling at the cute picture her brother made Emily stood, taking his hand and curtsied gracefully then said, "Bien sûr, monsieur, mais nous voudrais musique."*  
  
Satine stood from her seat on the couch quickly, "I'll play something. I'm not that good but I'm sure I can come up with something." Walked past Christian and Emily she said, "Beautiful accent, Em." She walked over to the baby grand piano and sat down then began to play. She knew just the song to describe Christian's admiration for his little sister.  
  
Christian took Emily's hand into his and put his other on the small of her back. Satine began to play and sing and Christian and Emily began to glide around the room.  
  
Can this be true?  
  
Tell me, can this be real?  
  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
  
My life was complete,  
  
I thought I was whole.  
  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
  
How can it be, that right here with me, There's an angel?  
  
It's a miracle.  
  
Your love is like a river,  
  
peaceful and deep.  
  
Your soul is like a secret,  
  
that I never could keep.  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true,  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you.  
  
In all of creation, all things great and small,  
  
you are the one that surpasses them all.  
  
More precious then any diamond or pearl,  
  
they broke the mold when you came in this world.  
  
And I'm trying hard to figure out,  
  
just how I ever did without,  
  
The warmth of your smile,  
  
the heart of a child, that's deep inside,  
  
Leave me purified.  
  
Your love is like a river,  
  
peaceful and deep.  
  
Your soul is like a secret,  
  
that I never could keep.  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true,  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you.  
  
How can it be, that right here with me, There's an angel?  
  
It's a miracle.  
  
Your love is like a river,  
  
peaceful and deep.  
  
Your soul is like a secret,  
  
that I never could keep.  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true,  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you.  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you.  
  
A little more time on you...  
  
Satine looked on at the couple with the thought that everything Christian and Emily did was with grace and perfection. The two hadn't missed a step and even having been a professional dancer, she didn't think she could have done any better.  
  
Mrs. Wilesly did not move from her chair. "I see I'll need to find a finishing school that has great emphasis on dance. I find it hard to believe that your etiquette teacher didn't teach you better than that. It was as if your bother was dancing with some sort of monkey."  
  
With that she stood up, "I really must be going. Satine, it was a pleasure to meet you. Christian, I'm glad to see that found a true lady amongst all of those bohemians and can-can dancers in Paris. And Emily, I will begin looking for a strict finishing school right away. The sooner you are enrolled the better. Please tell your father that I had a lovely evening and thank him again for inviting me." She was out the door before anyone could say his or her own goodbye.  
  
"I hate that old hag!" Emily said kicking her heels off letting them fly half way across the room. She plopped down, unladylike, in a chair. Satine and Christian sat down on the sofa and snuggled up close to each other.  
  
"Where does she get off saying all of those terrible things?" Satine asked, resting her head on Christian's shoulder  
  
Christian put his arms around her and said, "She's always been like that. She kind of weaseled her way into our lives. Mother always kept us as far away from her as possible. Even before mother died Mrs. Wilesly was hounding after father like a bohemian chases the green fairy.  
  
"Speaking of bohemians, I was planning on going to the bar tomorrow. I was wondering if the two of you wanted to go. It would make it a lot easier to get out of the house and I could be there much earlier if I had an 'escort'."  
  
"I would love to go to the bar again." Satine said looking behind her at Christian.  
  
Christian smiled, "I think that sounds like the perfect way to end a day that is bound be a very long one. Father will, of course, spend a late night at the bank. I'll just tell him that I'm taking the two of you out to a late dinner."  
  
Emily nodded in agreement, "Cool. I think I'm going to go to bed. Holding in those rebukes I had in mind for Mrs. Wilesly is very exhausting. Good night Chris, Satine."  
  
"Night Emmy." Said Christian.  
  
"Bon soir Em." Satine said.  
  
Emily left the room leaving Satine and Christian alone. "Maybe we should go to bed too, Christian. You have a long day at the bank tomorrow and Em and I are spending the entire day together."  
  
Christian stood from his seat then offered his hands to help his fiancée stand. "Where are the two of you planning on going?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I have a few errands to run but I think I'm just going to leave it up to Em to show me around town."  
  
When the couple reached the end of the hall they stopped in front of Satine's bedroom door. Satine smiled up at Christian "Whose room will it be tonight? Yours or mine?"  
  
"Yours. I'll have to leave early tomorrow and if we're in your room then you can stay asleep when I leave."  
  
Satine stood on her toes to kiss Christian quickly before going into her room and leaving him in the hall. "He's so sweet." She thought as she moved to her dressing room to change.  
  
* "God Must Have Spend A Little More Time On You" is performed by N*Sync  
  
A/N: "Bien sûr, monsieur, mais nous voudrais musique." is French for "Of course, sir, but we need music" and "Bon soir" is French for goodnight. 


	10. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part X: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun ~  
  
By Casidy  
  
When Satine woke up the next morning Christian had already left. After dressing she went downstairs and found Emily had just sat down for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Em." Satine said sitting down across from her.  
  
"Morning Satine. My tutor should be here in about 40 minuets. You can sit in on my lesson if you want. I don't know if there's anything else you wanted to do this morning."  
  
"I'd love to." Satine said excitedly.  
  
"Great! Is there anywhere you need to go today? I have an errand or two that I need to do, myself."  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we could stop by this jewelry store that Christian took me to yesterday. He saw a watch he liked and I wanted to get it for him for Christmas." Satine's eyes simply glowed with the thought of giving something to Christian. "Then I'll need you to take me to a dress maker that can alter a dress for me – one that does very good work and will do just what I tell them to. I believe that is it."  
  
"Let's see. Christian would have taken you to Cantoff's right?" Satine nodded her head remembering the jeweler's name. "And as for a good dress maker, that would have to be Vinway's. I'm due for a fitting there myself for the dress I ordered for New Years! Oh! Wait, you don't even know!  
  
"Every year mother would hold a huge New Year's ball. It was always the most fashionable place to be. Well, it was like pulling teeth but I finally managed to get permission from father to host the ball this year! You'll have to order a dress today as well, if you don't already have one. New Years is only a month away!"  
  
Satine giggled at Emily's happiness. "I always loved having an excuse for a new dress. And your sure this Vinny's-"  
  
"Vinway's," Emily corrected.  
  
"Vinway's, will do a good job? I have a very important dress that needs to be made a little more… how do you say? Modest."  
  
Emily nodded, taking a bite out of her English muffin. "Oh yes, Mother was an old friend of Nikki's."  
  
"It seems you and Christian know everyone and everything about this town!" Satine said in amazement.  
  
"No, just everyone and everything worth knowing. I guess that's what happens when you grow up in one place. No matter how big that place is it's always home." Emily smiled sweetly at her soon to be sister-in-law before gulping down her remaining orange juice.  
  
*~*  
  
Emily led Satine up a flight of back stairs onto the third floor of the brownstone. When she opened the door a gush of warm air breezed across Satine's face.  
  
The room was bright, painted a pale shade of yellow. There was a giant window in the center of the far wall with a comfortable looking sofa in front of it. Several other smaller windows were also scattered about. A small wooden table sat in the center of the room and a black board had been nailed to the wall between two enormous bookcases. One was over flowing with books, the other had microscopes, diagrams, projects and science experiments haphazardly placed on odd shelves. The room was very pleasant with a reading chair beside a large fireplace.  
  
"I love this room. It's so much different than all the other dark rooms in the rest of the house." Satine said, openly admiring the room.  
  
"It was my mother's office when she was alive. It was always my favorite room in the house. I used to take lessons in what was my playroom growing up, but after Mother's death I kind of took over in here. One of my first memories is siting with Christian in front of the fireplace with mother reading to us."  
  
Satine began to walk around the room admiring the cozy atmosphere. She noted the potted plants sitting on one of the windowsills with different sticks coming out of the dirt, labeling their relevance to some experiment or another.  
  
Satine smiled as she plopped down in the soft chair, beside the fireplace. "How long will your lesson be?"  
  
"Tomorrow I'm spending all day on a field trip so Jack will probably cut today short. We should be done in time to get as late lunch in town." Emily said opening some of the windows.  
  
"Jack's your tutor?" Satine asked.  
  
Emily nodded, walking over to the fireplace and standing in front of Satine. "He's a sweetie. A little dorky but he's really smart."  
  
*~*  
  
Christian sat at a large oak desk in a dark office with pen in hand. He had been trying to write for almost an hour now, but every time he put words down they just didn't seem right. He couldn't decide whether his lack of creativity was due to the drab atmosphere or his missing muse, although he was pretty sure the latter was the case.  
  
Trying once again he began to write something down.  
  
Ballerina.  
  
Ya' must have seen her,  
  
Dancin' in the dancehall.  
  
Now she's in me,  
  
Always with me.  
  
Tinny dancer in my head.  
  
Christian scratched out the verse he had written. Something just wasn't right. He could hear the tune in his head and could think of a few other lines to the song, but no matter how hard he tried he just could not get the first verse to go right.  
  
Suddenly a knock came at the office door and startled. He shoved his notebook under a stack of files. Opening the first folder he came to he called out "Come in," and attempted to look emerged in the figures written before him.  
  
A woman walked in Christian recognized as his father's secretary. "Sir, your father desires a word."  
  
He nodded and followed her out the door and down the long, bleak hallway. "Great, I'm in trouble. How could I have done anything wrong? I haven't done a single thing all morning, how could I have done something wrong?" He thought as he knocked on his father's office door. After hearing an invitation to enter, which sounded strangely like a grunt, Christian walked into the office.  
  
The walls were all painted the same deep brown, almost a black that made the office seem menacing and terribly cold. If it was even possible for this room to be darker than the others Christian had been in that morning, it was.  
  
"Ah, you're here. Good. I wanted to talk to you about your fiancée." He said looking coldly into his son's gentle, gray eyes.  
  
Christian's hands began to sweat immediately, "What does he know? How could he have found out about Satine's past?" he thought nervously.  
  
"I like her vary much. I think she will make an excellent wife, and mother. That is why I have decided to show my approval of this union in the best way I know how." He pulled out one of his desk drawers and took out a small, dark blue box. He slid it across the table to Christian who took no hesitation in opening it.  
  
Inside on a small pillow of velvet lay a large emerald surrounded in three layers of small, round diamonds, placed on a silver band. "Mother's engagement ring." He stated, unable to take his eyes away from the ring.  
  
His father nodded, "She wanted you're wife to someday wear it. But you were to have it only if the woman you gave it to would wear it for all of the rest of her life.  
  
Christian nodded smiling, "You can trust that Satine will wear it until her dying day."  
  
*~*  
  
Jack Diles stood in front of the blackboard in Emily's 'classroom' waiting for Emily to tell him what to write.  
  
Instead of answering his question she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, "This book is stupid. I don't see why I have to read it. No one reads Dickens anymore. And what was with Biddy marrying Joe? I thought she was in love with Pip. "  
  
Jack put down the chalk and leaned against the wall, tripping when he found it further away then he had expected. "Alright, so the book is stupid, but your father wants me to have you read it. He wasn't very happy when he found out I was teaching you Greek mythology. Apparently the whole soldier/soldier, female-sexual-frustration thing isn't something a young lady should be learning. And Biddy married Joe because he needed her and Pip told her he didn't love her and she didn't see him for years. She wanted to marry and wasn't going to wait around for a spoiled brat of a child to come crawling back to her."  
  
"Obviously what they have isn't true love." Emily stated, "I think Estella was Pip's true love."  
  
Jack sighed and covered his face with his hands, "Em, he loved her because she was beautiful!"  
  
She shook her head, "He wouldn't have loved her for that long if it wasn't true love. He would have out grown his infatuation, but he waited for her! The book never even says anything about him courting anyone else. Maybe she didn't realize what they had was love until the end. Better late than never!"  
  
Jack cleared his throat, "I think that's enough "Great Expectations" for now. Why don't we move on to French? He smiled stupidly at Satine who still sat in the armchair by the fireplace. "I'm sure Mademoiselle Satine would enjoy hearing you speak a little French."  
  
Emily rolled her eyes. Jack had been goggly eyed over Satine all morning. He'd even managed to become clumsier than usual.  
  
Jack began reading Poetry in French and Emily tried not to giggle when he looked up from the page every few words to see if his serenading had any effect on Satine. Emily looked at Satine who rolled her eyes herself and seemed to be struggling to keep her eyes open.  
  
*~*  
  
After Jack had left Satine went to her room to retrieve something while Emily asked the butler to have a carriage brought around front.  
  
When Satine came running down the stairs with a parcel under her arm they were off. Their first stop was a little café. After both has ordered Emily decided to bring up the topic of what actually happened in Paris.  
  
"Satine, I want to ask you something- and if you don't want to answer I completely understand but, well, how did you and Christian really meet?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Satine, my brother has to be one of the worst liars I know. The two of you weren't introduced by a painter."  
  
"Your right Em, and you deserve to know the truth. Do you know what the Moulin Rouge is?" Satine asked.  
  
"Of course, it's a brothel in Paris."  
  
Satine nodded, "That's where we meet. I was a courtesan there." She paused, "I was *the* courtesan, actually. The Sparkling Diamond. The star of the show. The Moulin was going bankrupt. To save it I had to seduce a Duke and convince him to turn the Moulin into a theater. Well, fate intervened and I mistook Christian for the Duke. He was there to try and get a job as the Moulin's play write. He was sent up to one of the rooms and I proceeded to seduce him. He fell in love with me and made me fall for him. We had to keep our relationship a secret because I still had to lead the Duke to believe I was in love with him. Eventually the Duke found out about our affair and I had to go to him and try to convince him otherwise. I was supposed to sleep with him but could not go through with it. Christian and I left Paris that night."  
  
Emily sat on the edge of her seat, her mouth hanging open in wonder. "I knew Christian was a romantic but-" she giggled and let a charming smile cross her lips, "I never would have thought he had it in him!"  
  
Satine, who had not taken her eyes off her water glass through the entire story, now looked up, "You don't hate me? Because of what I was?"  
  
Emily waved the thought off, "Of course not. My brother loves you, nothing else matters."  
  
During lunch the two made small talk, never staying on one topic long before excitedly bring up a different one. When both were just finishing their lunches Satine asked, "Em, do you think you could do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, just name it." She said without hesitation.  
  
"Well like I said, I want to give Christian a watch for Christmas but I also want to give him something more personal. Do you think if I wrote a song for him, maybe you could write the music?"  
  
Emily's face lit up excitedly, "I'd love to Satine! That is such a wonderful idea. I know Christian will just love it."  
  
*~*  
  
Satine held the large box close to her chest as her and Emily stepped out of the carriage and onto the sidewalk outside Vinway's Dressmakers. The two walked into the warm store and quickly shed their coats.  
  
"Emily, how wonderful to see you!" a middle aged woman said walking up to the pair. "I was wondering when you would come in so I could make the hem of your dress."  
  
Emily smiled sweetly a the old woman before replying, "Actually Nikki, I have a more pressing matter that needs discussing. Not only does my soon to be sister-in-law have a dress that needs great altering, but she is also in need of a dress for New Years Eve, herself."  
  
The old woman took the glasses hanging from around her neck and balanced them on the bridge of her nose. Squinting, she looked Satine up and down. "Something red, defiantly. Bold, with attention focused the slim waist and long figure." She nodded in approval of herself, "I'm sure we can come up with something. Now than, what was the other matter? A dress you need altered?"  
  
"Yes," Satine lay per precious parcel on a nearby chair and pulled off the lid. Pulling a white gown out of the box she held it up for the Emily and Mrs. Vinway to admire.  
  
Both women were struck speechless. The bone white gown was not only the most exquisite looking gown either had ever seen, but also the most dazzling.  
  
Satine looked down at the gown she held remembering its original purpose. Although meant as a wedding gown, per say, it was mostly for show but Satine had loved it from the first fitting and standing on that pedestal in the dust backstage dressing rooms of the Moulin Rouge she had envisioned wearing it to her wedding. Had day dreamed of Christian's reaction as she walked down the isle and his reaction when she took it off.  
  
"I love this gown, but as you can se it's a bit-inappropriate for a wedding. I was wondering if there was anything you could do to bring it up in the neck line?"  
  
Nikki Vinway took the gown gently in her hands and examined the beadwork. "It will be difficult, but not impossible. I hope you don't need this too soon. I should be able to have it done by early January."  
  
Satine nodded her head, "We haven't set a date yet so that should be fine."  
  
"Why don't you come into one of the fitting rooms and we'll take your measurements." Nikki said gently folding the wedding gown and replacing it in its box.  
  
Satine and Emily were shuffled into back rooms and poked and measured for what seemed like an eternity. When Satine's measurements were finished she was told to sit and Mrs. Vinway would have several dresses brought out for her to look at.  
  
While she was waiting Emily came strutting out of another dressing room. She was dressed in an elegant gown that made her look like nothing Satine had ever seen. She was seductive without any of the flashy colors or low necklines that the Diamond Dogs had always used to get a man's attention. The dress was in no way inappropriate but Satine wondered if Emily's father would allow her to wear it.  
  
"Em, you look amazing! You aren't trying to catch your self a husband already are you?" Satine asked smiling at the young girl.  
  
"Really? You like it?" She spun around letting the skirt twirl around her. "I don't even want to think about what father's reaction will be! I'm done with my fitting. How much longer do you think you will be?"  
  
"Not that much longer, I just need to pick out what dress I want."  
  
*~*  
  
The girl's next stop was Cantoff's Jewelry. Mrs. Cantoff stood in the same spot she had the day before and was thrilled to see Satine.  
  
"Did you bring more jewelry for me to buy? My husband was thrilled when I showed him what you brought yesterday."  
  
"No, I wish to buy something today." Satine said.  
  
"Of course, ma'am. What would you like?"  
  
Satine walked over to the same counter Christian had been so interested in the day before and pointed to the watch he had been admiring. "I want to purchase this watch."  
  
The woman seemed to stand even straighter than before. Reaching for the watch Satine had pointed out she said, "This watch was crafted right here in London. The shell is made of 24 carrot gold as are many of the inside parts." Her tone then changed and she almost whispered, "It is 280 pounds."  
  
Emily made a coughing noise that sounded strangely like choke.  
  
Satine did not even flinch, "Alright, and could you have it engraved also, please."  
  
"Of course ma'am." Mrs. Cantoff reached behind the counter and took out a notebook and pen. Could you write it down please?" Satine took the notebook and wrote something quickly.  
  
Emily looked over her shoulder, "Quoi qu'il arrive? Come what may?"  
  
Satine nodded, "Christian will understand what it means."  
  
Satine paid for the watch and Emily asked, "Is there anywhere else you need to go?"  
  
"No, that is everything, I believe."  
  
The two walked out of the store and Emily led Satine back to where the valet was waiting with their carriage. "I have a few more stops I need to make." 


	11. Goodnight and Thank You

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part XI: Goodnight and Thank You ~  
  
By Casidy  
  
The two rode in the carriage for only a few minuets before it came to a halt. Emily swung open the door and jumped from the carriage, plating her feet firmly on ground. Satine stepped out of the carriage behind her and took in the sight around her.  
  
In front of the two towered a whitewash townhouse. Navy blue shutters hung by each of the many windows and flower boxes hung below them. Everything looked spotless and bright. Emily picked up her skirts slightly and walked up the brick steps to the front door. Satine followed her continuing to look around her curiously.  
  
"Em, where are we?" Satine asked.  
  
"My brother Philip's house. We're here to call on Madeline." She answered just before the heavy, black iron door swung open. In the doorway stood a middle-aged man, presumably the butler.  
  
"Miss Emily, welcome. Please come in." The butler said snobbishly. "I'll inform Mrs. Madeline that you are here."  
  
"Thank you. We'll wait in the parlor." Emily raised her chin while talking and walked, without hesitation across the hall. Satine followed her into the parlor and Emily closed the door behind them. "I hate that guy. Philip personally hires everyone that works for him so the house is always filled with mean spirits and plenty of servants watching Maddy's every move."  
  
Satine sat in a comfortable looking, over stuffed chair just as the door opened. Satine held her breath as she waited to see the woman Christian, Emily and all of their friends seemed to be so fond of.  
  
Madeline was a bit shorter than Satine but not much, she had curly, deep red hair that was pulled off her back with a ribbon. Her features were rounded and her curls were slightly frizzed, drawing the light to them and framing her face with a gentle glow. She smiled broadly and ran long, slim fingers over the skirt of her light blue dress.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and smirked before saying, "Emily Victoria! I am appalled by your behavior! Not only do you show up unannounced but when you should be taking your lessons! Why, I might just have to go to your father and tell him of your horrid behavior! What would he say?" She sounded a great deal like Mrs. Wilesly and it was not until she continued that Satine realized her words were in jest. In Madeline's best impersonation of Emily's father she said, "Did I raise my daughter to go around knocking on doors during a lady's napping hour, unannounced no less? Why you're acting like one of those-those *bohemians*!" Satine giggled along with Emily and Madeline sank into a chair across from Satine and kicked her shoes off before pulling her feet up under her dress.  
  
"Satine, I'd like you to meet Madiline, my sister-in-law. Maddy, I'd like you to meet my soon to be sister-in-law, Satine."  
  
Madeline sat up a bit straighter and glanced at Emily as she sat her self on the sofa between the two chairs. "You don't mean-Christian's home?" She asked exidedly. Emily nodded, a bright smile lighting her face. "I don't believe it! Our bohemian poet returns after only a few months! And here I thought I might never see him again." She turned to Satine, "It's really wonderful to meet you, Satine. I know you're a special one if Christian's fallen in love with you. I've never meet anyone else that could fulfill his expectations of true love. The two of you must have something very special." Sating smiled not knowing exactly what to say.  
  
"Maddy, Christian is taking Satine and I to the bar tonight. Is there anyway you can come?" Emily asked.  
  
Madeline's eyes light up with excitement and she jumped up from her chair. "I wouldn't miss it for the world! I haven't been able to go for ages! She lowered her voice but it kept its excited tone. "Philip's had his manservant stalking me! I only today earned enough of Philip's trust that he took the beast back with him to the bank. I'm not going to miss this opportunity for the world!"  
  
*~*  
  
Satine walked out the black iron door and was about to step into the waiting carriage when Emily stopped her. "We wont be needing the carriage, I think Miss Satine and I would like to enjoy the fresh air a little and walk home." Emily called to the driver.  
  
Satine had to hurry to catch up to Emily who was already halfway past the next house. "Em, it's freezing out! Why are we walking?"  
  
"Because if we don't walk then the driver, most certainly, will tell father where we have been." She answered, as if it was obvious.  
  
"But we haven't been anywhere inappropriate. Have we?" Satine asked.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
*~*  
  
Satine recognized the area Emily was leading her into. They were in the crowded ghettos of London and Satine knew most certainly where they were headed. She was not disappointed when Emily opened the door to the bar. The bar was deserted, its patrons no doubt asleep waiting for the evening when they would rule the night once again.  
  
Emily walked up to the bar where a short man with a scraggly white beard and white puffs of hair atop his head, smiled at her. "Emmy, what can I do for ya' love? I've been expecting to see you in here sometime since your brother was in here the other day."  
  
"I'm going to be here tonight and was wondering if I could have a few minuets?" She asked.  
  
"Of course! "Take as many as you like. I'd be happy to see you stay up there all night." The man said kindly.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I can do that but I'll definitely be here tonight."  
  
*~*  
  
The moment Christian walked through the door that evening he was greeted by Satine and Emily hurrying him out again. Both were eager to get to the bar. The three walked down the deserted upper-class London streets for a few minuets before Christian hailed a carriage and shuffled the two inside.  
  
When they arrived at the bar the nightly festivities were already in full swing. They pushed their way through the crowds and seated them selves at a table next to their friends. Clark and Clair were already showing off their talents on the dance floor and Alex sat nervously, on the edge of his seat. Greeting went around the table and the three newcomers were introduced to Noah's flavor of the week, Simony. Emily quickly excused herself claiming she wanted to go find someone to dance with.  
  
Satine felt at home here with Christian's friends they were so much like everyone she had left behind in France.  
  
"I hope it doesn't take all night to fill me in on all of the groundbreaking discussions I've missed." A voice said from behind Satine.  
  
All conversation stopped. Alex jumped up from his seat and walked over to Maddy with a huge smile spread across his face. She laughed happily and jumped into his arms. The English bohos each hugged the young girl excitedly. When Christian stood in front of her she couldn't help but brake into giddy laughter.  
  
Everyone had just sat down for a long discussion when the band stuck up and everyone turned to the stage. From behind the makeshift curtain stepped out Emily ready to express her feelings to everyone in the bar.  
  
Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
  
I'm exposed  
  
And it's no big surprise  
  
Don't you think I know  
  
Exactly where I stand  
  
This world is forcing me  
  
To hold your hand  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
  
Don't let me out of your sight  
  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
  
So don't let me have any rights  
  
Oh... I've had it up to here!  
  
The moment that I step outside  
  
So many reasons  
  
For me to run and hide  
  
I can't do the little things  
  
I hold so dear  
  
'Cause it's all those little things  
  
That I fear  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl,  
  
I'd rather not be  
  
'Cause they won't let me out  
  
Late at night  
  
I'm just a girl,  
  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
  
With their eyes  
  
I'm just a girl,  
  
Take a good look at me  
  
Just your typical prototype  
  
Oh... I've had it up to here!  
  
Oh... am I making myself clear?  
  
I'm just a girl  
  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
  
Your rule of thumb  
  
Makes me worry some  
  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
  
What I've succumbed to  
  
Is making me numb  
  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
  
What I've become is so burdensome  
  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison  
  
Oh... I've had it up to!  
  
Oh... I've had it up to!  
  
Oh... I've had it up to here  
  
Applause rang out and Emily took a bow, exaggerating every move. Hopping off the stage she walked over to where her friends still stood, clapping wildly.  
  
"I guess I don't have to ask what you thought."  
  
*~*  
  
* "Just a Girl" is performed by No Doubt and "dive late at night" was changed to "out late at night" due to the time period of the story. 


	12. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
1 ~ Part IX: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas ~  
  
By: Mariclaire  
  
Satine, Christian and his family spent the next few weeks getting ready for Christmas. The doorways held sprigs of mistletoe and at night, glimmering candles could be seen in the windows. In the foyer stood a grand, ten-foot, firtree. Emily and Satine had hung the delicate baubles and ornaments while Christian struggled with the unmanageable tinsel. Emily and Satine were in fits of laughter when they had to untangle the sparkling, red strands that were covering Christian.  
  
People were often locked in their rooms preparing their Christmas packages with brightly colored paper and large bows.  
  
By Christmas Eve, the house was bursting with that magical feeling of Christmas. Satine, who was waiting for the rest of the family to come in from church, stood in the foyer, admiring the giant tree when Christian came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said.  
  
Satine leaned back into Christian's embrace, "oh yes, it's lovely. All that hard work we did paid off."  
  
Christian chuckled, "I think you mean the hard work you and Em did. All I managed to do was get lost in that blasted tinsel."  
  
Satine laughed and turned around to give him a kiss on the tip of his nose, "Well, you know, it's very dangerous stuff."  
  
Before Satine could get away, Christian had her in a gentle, tight grip and started tickling her. Satine struggled against him when she spotted Emily coming through the door, "Em, hurry, I'm being attacked!" she said through giggles.  
  
Emily bounded through the foyer and jumped on Christian's back.  
  
"Hey now, this isn't fair, two against one," Christian called out.  
  
"That's the point," Emily squealed, trying to pry his hands off Satine.  
  
Their fun was interrupted when Christian's father cleared his throat rather loudly. They immediately stopped and turned around to find him with Mrs. Wilesly on his arm. Emily curled up her face in disgust and was about to spit something at her while  
  
Christian tried to come up with some sort of excuse, "well father, we just umm, well-"  
  
"I don't even want to know," Christian's father said darkly. "Come along now, Sarah has super on the table."  
  
He led Mrs. Wilesly into the dining room and she made a sort of "humph" sound as she walked by the three. Emily followed closely behind with puckered lips and her bottom stuck out, trying to imitate the dreadful woman. Satine had to bury her face against Christian to keep from laughing.  
  
Once they were seated at the table, Father said grace and they began the feast Sarah had spent all day on. The long table was covered in fruit and vegetable dishes, casseroles, fine wine, fresh bread and in the center of the table was an enormous turkey.  
  
As Satine took a bite of a vegetable casserole, she looked around and saw that there was something missing. She squeezed Christian's hand under the table and whispered over Mrs. Wilesly's banter about some "scantily clad" women at church, "Christian,  
  
where is your brother and Maddy?"  
  
Christian swallowed his bite of turkey and answered, "He had to work and didn't want Maddy having fun without him." Christian rolled his eyes, obviously frustrated.  
  
Satine made a face, "Work? On Christmas Eve?"  
  
Christian made sure their discussion was still unnoticed and continued, "My brother has some sort of odd obsession with work. Maddy can't stand it. At least he's going to take off New Year's eve for the big party."  
  
Satine nodded, thankful she would finally meet this infamous brother of Christian's. "Is Maddy coming tomorrow morning, for gifts?"  
  
Christian smiled, "yes, even my brother isn't heartless enough for her to miss that-"  
  
He was abruptly cut off by Mrs. Wilesly, "Christian, how do you feel about these women, dressed so, so scandalously? And at church, no less."  
  
Christian wasn't very good at coming up with answers to mundane questions off the top of his head. He was fumbling and becoming very nervous under Mrs. Wilesly's intense stare.  
  
Thankfully, Emily came to the rescue. "Mrs. Wilesly, Christian is very faithful to Satine and doesn't pay attention to these," Emily bit her lip and continued, "scantily clad women." Mrs. Wilesly was struck dumbfounded at Emily's bluntness. "And if you wouldn't mind, Mrs. Wilesly, it is Christmas Eve, I think that another topic would be much more appropriate," Emily finished with perfect poise and suddenly became intensely interested in her soup.  
  
Christian couldn't bare awkward silences so he chimed in with the first thing that came to mind, "what a delightful dinner. Who is ready for dessert?"  
  
*~*  
  
Satine sat at her vanity, carefully inspecting the gold watch she was giving to Christian. She must have polished and fussed over it a million times, but she wanted it to be perfect. When satisfied, she delicately placed the watch in the velvet box and tied a red ribbon around it.  
  
Satine took off her robe and sat impatiently waiting for Christian on her bed. Right at the stroke of eleven, Christian crept into her room. Once the door was closed, he ran to Satine and plopped down on the bed beside her.  
  
"Right on time," she whispered.  
  
"Never a second late for you, darling." He smiled and drew her into a passionate kiss.  
  
Once their lips parted, Satine held out her small box and Christian presented her with a tiny parcel. They laughed at their synchronicity and Christian finally said, "who goes first?"  
  
Satine bounced up and down excitedly. "You go, I can't wait a second longer," she said, placing the box in Christian's hands.  
  
Christian smiled and untied the ribbon and slowly opened the box, Satine's eyes fixed on him, awaiting his reaction. When he pulled the gold watch out, his eyes grew wide and said, "my God, Satine. It's wonderful, just the one I wanted."  
  
Satine grinned proudly and whispered, "but you haven't seen the best part." She took his hand and led it to the bedside lamp and turned the shinning watch over so the inscription was facing him.  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive," he whispered.  
  
"Come what may," she said into his ear.  
  
"Satine, it's perfect. I love it," he said and kissed her cheek. Christian smiled and continued, "well dear, I guess it's your turn." He handed Satine the small gift, wrapped in bright, red paper.  
  
Satine took the gift unwrapping it slowly. She threw the paper to the side of the bed and saw the book in her hands. Tears welled up in her eyes when she flipped through the first few pages and realized what it was. "A book of your poetry," she sighed. "Christian, I don't know what to say."  
  
"You could say you like it," he whispered into her neck.  
  
She smiled, "I love it. Christian, how were you able to get this together?"  
  
"A friend of mine pulled some strings at a printing press." He kissed her forehead, "You can read it whenever I'm not with you. Just pretend it's me reading to you."  
  
Satine brushed away a tear from her cheek. "How did I find such a romantic?" she asked.  
  
"The same way I found the woman of my dreams," he answered. Christian pulled Satine to him and tucked them under the soft, warm sheets. They were completely content just lying in the other's arms. Satine noticed the small clock in the soft glow given off by her lamp and realized it was nearly midnight.  
  
"It's almost Christmas," she whispered to Christian.  
  
"I've always loved Christmas Eve. The excitement leading up to the big day is the best feeling."  
  
"Mmm, hmm," Satine agreed and snuggled down against Christian's chest.  
  
There was silence for a few moments before Christian heard Satine's beautiful voice;  
  
Snow is falling gently the ground,  
  
'Tis the night before.  
  
And in my heart there is no doubt,  
  
That this is gonna be the brightest holiday.  
  
Cause here you are with me,  
  
Baby, baby, I can't wait!  
  
To spend this special time of year with someone who,  
  
Makes me feel the special way that you do.  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
Walking with you in a winter snow,  
  
Kissing underneath the mistletoe.  
  
People smiling everywhere we go,  
  
It's Christmas Eve,  
  
And they can see we're in love.  
  
Oh, you make my season bright,  
  
With the lights reflecting in your eyes.  
  
All my dreams are coming true tonight,  
  
It's Christmas Eve.  
  
And I can see we're in love.  
  
We'll stay up late tonight,  
  
Decorate the tree.  
  
Just look into my eyes,  
  
And I will tell you truth from me.  
  
I don't need no Santa Claus,  
  
To hear my Christmas wish.  
  
I've got you in my arms,  
  
What could be a better gift?  
  
Then to spend my very favorite time of year,  
  
With the one I really love so dear.  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
Walking with you in a winter snow,  
  
Kissing underneath the mistletoe.  
  
People smiling everywhere we go,  
  
It's Christmas Eve.  
  
And they can see we're in love.  
  
Oh, you make my season bright,  
  
With the lights reflecting in your eyes.  
  
All my dreams are coming true tonight.  
  
It's Christmas Eve,  
  
And I can see we're in love.  
  
And bells are ringing when I hear you say,  
  
Oh, baby.  
  
We'll do it all again on Christmas Day,  
  
Oh, I can't wait.  
  
Walking with you in a winter snow,  
  
Kissing underneath the mistletoe.  
  
People smiling everywhere we go.  
  
It's Christmas Eve,  
  
And they can see we're in love.  
  
Oh, you make my season bright,  
  
With the lights reflecting in your eyes.  
  
All my dreams are coming true tonight.  
  
It's Christmas Eve,  
  
And I can see we're in love.  
  
Just then, the clock struck midnight and Satine smiled to see her voice had lulled Christian to sleep. She gently kissed his cheek and whispered, "Merry Christmas, darling."  
  
*~*  
  
"Maddy!" cried Emily as she threw open the door and ran into her sister-in-law's arms.  
  
Madeline reclaimed her balance and said, "Good, to see you to, Em". She kissed the top of Emily's curls, "Merry Christmas!"  
  
As Emily was closing the door, a tall man walked in behind Madeline, carrying several presents. "Who's this guy?" she asked out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
Madeline sighed, "My escort. Phillip wouldn't let me out of the house without him."  
  
Emily rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to let some stuffed shirt escort ruin Madeline's Christmas. She took Madeline's hand and guided her to the living room. "Come take a seat, Maddy. We're about to open presents. We're just waiting for Satine and Christian."  
  
Upstairs, Christian was in the bathroom getting dressed and combing out his hair. He had sunk out of Satine's room at about dawn being with her was the greatest Christmas gift he could have asked for. He headed down the hall to get Satine and knocked on her door. "Darling, are you almost ready?" he called through the door.  
  
Satine was fluffing her hair in the mirror and answered, "I'm still getting ready. You go down, I'll be there in a couple minutes."  
  
Christian smiled and headed down the stairs to chat with Madeline and Emily.  
  
As Satine was running some rouge over her cheeks, she felt a sudden tightening in her chest. The make up fell from her hands and she covered her mouth to suppress the violent sound of her coughs. She stumbled into the bathroom and shuddered at the sight of her pale face and watering eyes. She felt as if she might pass out on to the floor, when finally, the coughing subsided. Satine sighed, trying to catch her breath. She cupped her hands under the running faucet and brought some of the cool water to her lips. She felt as if she was swallowing nails from her throat being so sore.  
  
She took a nearby towel and wiped off her lips and the drops of perspiration that had formed across her forehead and cheeks. She went back to her vanity and redid her hair and applied some light make up. Satine knew that the family was downstairs waiting for her, so she took a deep breath and headed out her bedroom door.  
  
When she reached the living room, she gave Madeline a quick hug and took her seat beside Christian in one of the sofas. He looked at her, worried and whispered, "darling is something wrong? You look drained." He stroked her cheek with his fingertips.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she lied. Satine quickly changed the subject and pointed to his vest pocket. "I see you're wearing your watch."  
  
Christian smiled, "Of course." He drew Satine closer and held her against his chest as they watched Emily busily passing out the Christmas gifts from under the tree. They smiled to see Emily's eyes light up whenever she found one with her name on it. After several minutes of sorting, the whole family was happily sitting in the living room. Even Christian's father. The Christmas spirit had even reached him. Satine noticed Emily's bubbling excitement and said,  
  
"Em, why don't you open that square box. That's from me."  
  
Emily grinned and said, "all right" and reached for the package. She undid the ribbon, carefully peeled back the paper and opened the box. After shuffling through the tissue paper, she pulled out the glass, snow globe. Emily inspected it and saw a tiny Eiffel Tower and a very famous red windmill. "Oh Satine, it's Paris!" she cried. "Oh it's beautiful, just like being there! Thank you so much!" Emily then turned towards Madeline. "Maddy, open up the one from me," she said and pointed to a small gift.  
  
Madeline opened the package to reveal a journal with a tiny key along with a brightly decorated fountain pen. "Em, you're so sweet," she hugged her little sister-in-law. "It's lovely." Emily smiled proudly and Satine, who had helped her pick it out, gave her a wink.  
  
After several more presents had been opened and Emily was staring in awe at her beautiful new painting by Toulouse Lautrec from Christian, Satine stood up and cleared her throat to get Emily's attention.  
  
Emily pulled her attention away from the painting and finally processed Satine's message and cried, "oh yes!" She carefully placed her present down and stood in front of her big brother. "Christian, I helped Satine prepare a special gift for you!"  
  
Christian was caught completely by surprise as Emily hurried over to the corner and pulled her flute out of its case and Satine began to sing some scales to warm up her voice. After a few moments of preparation, Emily began a light melody on her flute as Satine began to sing;  
  
I wish that our lives could be simple.  
  
No, I don't want the world, only you  
  
I look up to everything you are,  
  
In my eyes you do no wrong.  
  
If I never knew you  
  
If I never felt this love  
  
I would have no inkling of,  
  
how precious life can be.  
  
I've told myself, so many times,  
  
Not to turn into the type.  
  
But I've found, it's too late,  
  
I'll stand beside you through the years!  
  
If I say 'I love you, dear'  
  
Will I cry? Will I smile?  
  
I said I love you and I swear I still do,  
  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart,  
  
I've loved you for so long.  
  
Never knew, I could feel like this,  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before,  
  
Want to vanish, inside your kiss.  
  
Everyday I love you more and more!  
  
There ain't no mountain high enough,  
  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
  
Ain't no river wide enough,  
  
To keep me from you.  
  
In your heart, in your mind,  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time.  
  
If I could then I would go wherever you will go,  
  
Way up high or down low.  
  
This is how you remind me,  
  
Of what I really am.  
  
And although I'll make mistakes,  
  
I'll never break your heart.  
  
And I believe in you,  
  
Although you never asked me to.  
  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart,  
  
I'll be there for better or worse 'til death do us part.  
  
As the final note of Emily's flute drifted away, Christian applauded wildly and ran up to Satine and Emily and pulled both of them into his arms. "It was perfect!" he whispered into their ears.  
  
Several tears fell down his cheeks and before Christian could brush them away, Satine and Emily, who were on either sides of him did and gave him a big kisses on the cheek. All three laughed as they took their seats.  
  
"Well, I guess that's everything," Emily sighed.  
  
Then Christian's father, who had remained relatively quiet, piped up, "Oh, I think there may be one more."  
  
He nodded to Christian walked towards his father as he went to a cabinet along the wall and pulled out a small box. He looked at the box lovingly and gave it to Christian. Then he did something that took Christian completely off guard, he wrapped his arms around his son and whispered, "I'm glad I can pass this along to you, son. I know I don't always show it, but I am very proud of you."  
  
Christian took the box and looked up at his father, astonished. "Thank you, Father," was all he managed to get out.  
  
Emily, Madeline, Satine and even Sarah, who had been off to the side, observing, were stealing strange glances at each other, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
Just then Christian walked up to Satine and took her hand in his free one and said, "Satine, you know how I promised I would get you an engagement ring as soon as I had the money?" He flipped open the box to reveal the stunning emerald ring. Satine gasped as Christian continued, "well, this was my mother's engagement ring," he paused at the thought of his mother and had to take a deep breath before going on. "When my father found out I was engaged, he gave me the honor of letting you, my life, my soul, have this ring to celebrate our love. Just as it celebrated the love of my parents." He slipped the ring onto Satine's finger and kissed her quivering hands and then looked into her eyes that were brimming with tears. "Will you do me the honor of wearing this ring?"  
  
"Of course," she whispered. By now, everyone in the room was crying from this extremely moving moment. Satine gave Christian a kiss and walked over to Emily who had tears streaming down her face. Satine wiped them away and asked, "Em, are you all right with me wearing your mother's ring?"  
  
Emily stabled herself before finally answering, "There is no one I would want wearing it other than you."  
  
*~*  
  
*"Christmas Eve" performed by Celine Dion  
  
* "Radames' Letter" is from the musical "Aida"  
  
* "You're Still You" is performed by Josh Groban  
  
* "If I Never Knew You" is from Disney's "Pocahontas" and performed by Jon Secada & Shanice  
  
* "I Swear" is performed by All 4 One  
  
* "It's All Been Done Before" is performed by The Barenaked Ladies  
  
* "Come What May" is from "Moulin Rouge" and performed by Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor  
  
* "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" is performed by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell  
  
* "How You Remind Me" is performed by Nickelback  
  
* "Wherever You Will Go" is performed by The Calling  
  
* This melody was arranged by Casidy, please don't sue! 


	13. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part XIII: Can You Feel the Love Tonight ~  
  
By: Casidy  
  
Satine and Christian came down the stairs hand in hand, to find complete chaos. Every servant in the house was rushing around. Satine was shocked, expecting to come down to a quiet breakfast like every morning. She looked over at Christian standing next to her. He just stood there with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Christian? What's going on?" She whispered, leaning close to him.  
  
He looked at her, almost with tears brimming in his eyes, "It's the preparation for the New Years Party." He let out a little laugh before continuing, "Every year for as long as I can remember the day after Christmas Em and I would come down to find mother ordering around every servant she could find trying to ready the house for New Years Eve."  
  
At that moment Emily came hurrying out of the kitchen with half a croissant in one hand and a notebook and cup of hot chocolate in the other. Reading something off her notebook she shook her croissant at one of the maids getting their attention, "Julia, the caterer will be here at ten. I need a count of the china and crystal, as well as the silver. Willis," a servant, a little younger than Christian jogged over to where she stood. "Has the chimney been cleaned?"  
  
"Yes, miss."  
  
"The linens pressed?"  
  
"Yes, miss."  
  
"The wood floors polished?"  
  
"Yes, miss."  
  
"The draperies cleaned?"  
  
"Not yet, miss."  
  
"Well, get to it. Only five hours, twenty six minuets, till the guests arrive!" The young man nodded his head and went off to do as Emily asked.  
  
Christian tugged on Satine's hand and she followed him down the stairs. "Emmy," he said, "for a moment I thought I was ten years old again!" He smiled sadly, "I half expected mother to come out of the kitchen juggling *her* breakfast and notebook."  
  
Emily switched her cup to her other hand and took a quick sip. "I always thought this would be hard but it's actually pretty fun!"  
  
Satine and Christian laughed at her. "I hope you still think that a few days from now. You'll probably lock yourself in your room with your flute. We'll be hearing "Flight of the Bumblebee" over and over all night!" Christian laughed.  
  
"Oh ye of little faith!" Emily said jokingly, as she walked away.  
  
"Well Satine, while Emmy is deluded in her idea that this party will fall into place, why don't you and I go to breakfast?"  
  
*~*  
  
Satine sat in front of her vanity and ran her hand over her hair making sure it was all in place. She picked up her crystal cut perfume bottle and sprayed it over herself. Catching her breath on the rose scented perfume she coughed suddenly. Coughing again she struggles to get her breath back. She stood quickly from her seat, knocking it from behind her onto the ground. Her cough turned to a hack and she dropped the cut glass bottle to the ground and leaned on her vanity for support. She picked up a handkerchief from the vanity and pressed it to her lips. She panicked as a liquid pain seared up her lungs and into her throat, catching just before reaching her mouth. She could feel it sliding down, back to its place deep in her lounges, waiting to rise again.  
  
Satine tripped on the back of her gown and fell to the ground. She sat there for a moment leaning against her vanity with her hand on her chest struggling to catch her breath. Finally taking a deep breath she pulled herself from the ground and checked her image once again in the mirror. Finding her image acceptable she picked her purse up off the bed and slipped on her shoes and rushed out of her bedroom.  
  
Christian, meanwhile, sat in a chair downstairs in the library listening to his sister. Emily was on the couch, upside down, her feet dangling off the back and her curls bouncing on the floor.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I've spent on this shindig? Father is going to shoot me when he gets all the bills." Emily said, never moving her eyes from the ceiling. "I don't know how it happened - I mean - oh Christian, I don't know what I'm going to do. I just can't see how mother possibly did these parties, father couldn't have let her spend this much money every year."  
  
Christian stood from his chair and walked over to his little sister, his hands in his trouser pockets. Standing over her he looked down at her until she looked up into his deep eyes waiting for reassurance. "You really have no idea how much money father has, do you?"  
  
Emily's brows crinkled, this was not what she had been expecting. "It doesn't matter how much money he has, Chris. What matters is how frugal he is with it and how he's going to send me to Switzerland when he finds out how much of it I've spent!" She swung her feet around the couch and sat up.  
  
Christian plopped down beside her, "I think father is willing to let go of more money than you give him credit for. Money isn't worth anything until you spend it. Mother taught him that. I think that by letting you take over mother's party he's given you the freedom to spend anything you want. If not he would have given you a limit."  
  
Emily stared down at her hands and smiled slightly. Lifting her head she swung her curls over her shoulder and looked at her brother. "I guess you're right." She paused and gave him a devilish smile.  
  
Christian knew that look "Em - I didn't mean - "  
  
"Thank you Chris! That means that I can hire the - well…It's a surprise but I wouldn't be confirming their performance if it weren't for your words of encouragement! Thanks sweetie!" She kissed Christian on the cheek then hopped up from her place on the couch. Her curls bounced around her making Christian momentarily remember her when his dear sister was much younger and a bit more innocent.  
  
Satine walked into the library, passing Emily skipping out. "Have a good evening, Satine." Emily said before pulling her skirts up and bounding up the stairs.  
  
Christian stood from his place on the sofa and felt as if he couldn't breath. Satine looked amazing. Was this beautiful creature really his fiancée? Was it possible for someone as amazing as her to love someone as normal as him?  
  
Satine smiled and slowly walked towards him, swaying her hips seductively. "I believe you were expecting me."  
  
Christian let out his breath in a quick puff as he nodded. No word came to mind. He was in awe of the beauty before him.  
  
Satine smiled happily, thankful to have someone that loved her so much.  
  
"Are you ready, darling?" Christian asked, regaining a bit of his wits.  
  
She simply nodded he head.  
  
*~*  
  
The restaurant Christian took Satine to that night was breath taking. Its huge windows and offered a beautiful view of the city's most famous landmarks. An even more amazing sight was the view of the star-studded sky.  
  
The host had seated them at a quiet table in a dark corner. Satine and Christian sat quietly looking over the menu, taking in the beauty around them. After ordering dinner they began discussing the plans for their up coming wedding.  
  
"A wedding supposed to be special for the couple getting married, isn't it?" Satine asked.  
  
"Yes, of course it is." Christian responded easily.  
  
"And aren't our friends and family supposed to be there?" Satine asked. He nodded, "It's just, I don't think your father would approve of our friends."  
  
"You're right, Satine. I remember Philip's wedding. Everyone on the groom's side of the church were either family I'd never met or my father's business associates."  
  
"Exactly. I want our wedding to be special Christian, and I want our friend to share it with us." She put her elbow on the table and leaned her chin on it, pouting her lips slightly.  
  
Christian sat back in his seat. He hadn't given much thought to the ceremony itself, simply that a wedding would result in he and Satine spending the rest of their life together. That was all that mattered to him, but now that he thought about it he did want his friends there. "I've got an idea, darling." Satine brightened and sat up, waiting for Christian to continue. "Weddings take place on Saturdays, right?" Satine nodded, having no idea where this was leading. "Well, what if we do something completely revolutionary?"  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time." Satine commented.  
  
Smiling, Christian continued, "Why don't we get married on a weekday? Sometime in the morning. Then we can invite all of our friends and have a small wedding, just the people we really want there. What do you think, darling?"  
  
Satine was a bit hesitant, "But what will your father think, Christian? Won't he want to be there? He'd surely be angry if he found out we eloped."  
  
Christian shook his head, "We'll still have the big, public wedding, we'd just already be married. No one would know except those whom were at the first wedding, and I'm sure none of them would say anything if we asked them not to. That way we can have the wedding we want with the guests we want and then have another for everyone else."  
  
"You're a genius Christian! I would never have thought of something as clever! When do you want to get married?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"As soon as possible. How long do you think it would take for invitations to get to France?"  
  
"A week, two at the most." Satine answered quickly.  
  
"Then how about three weeks from now? The third Friday in January. That would be after the holidays." Christian's heart was racing just thinking about the wedding.  
  
"I think that sounds marvelous! Whom should we invite?" She asked.  
  
"Well, let's see; Toulouse, The Doctor, and Satie, of course. Whom else would you like there?"  
  
Satine bit her lip in thought, "Marie, Babydoll, Chocolat, Little Princess, and… Christian, would you mind if I invited Harold?" Satine asked nervously. She began to talk quickly trying to support her request. "I know you probably don't like him, and he and I didn't part on the best of terms but – he was always like a father to me. He was only pressuring me so because The Duke held the deeds to the Moulin Rouge and-" Satine stopped suddenly and went a little pale.  
  
"Darling," Christian asked worried, "Are you alright?" He leaned across the table to get closer to her.  
  
Satine pinched her lips together and looked as if she was holding back a flood of tears.  
  
"Darling…Please tell me what's wrong. Really, I don't care who you want at the wedding, any one you want there will be there, I promise - I'll give you anything you wish if you just tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"It's just…I've been so happy since we left France I never even gave a though to what may have happened to everyone. What The Duke did to everyone after I left him. He owned the Moulin Rouge, Christian. He probably had it shut down and everyone thrown out into the streets. Who knows where they are now!  
  
Christian looked at her sadly. He knew she was right. "Even if he has, darling, there's nothing that could be done now. Why don't we send all of the invitations to Toulouse? I'm sure he would do his best to find everyone and deliver them." She nodded her head but he could tell she was blaming herself for not thinking about this earlier. Christian stood and walked over to where Satine sat. "Might I have this dance?" He asked just as the orchestra began a slow melody.  
  
Satine couldn't help but smile up at him. He looked so dashing in his tuxedo, his face set, determined to put a smile on her face again. "Bien sûr, monsieur."*  
  
Christian took her hand gently and helped her stand. Leading her out to the small dance floor. He put his hands around her waist and Satine stepped close to him needing to feel his warm body next to hers. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing contently.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we danced together, darling?" Christian asked closing his own eyes and resting his chin on the top of his love's head.  
  
Satine smiled happily at the memory, "How could I forget? That must to have been the most embarrassing night of my life! I still can't believe you let me roll around on the floor like that! You must have thought I was a complete lunatic! I'm lucky you fell in love with me at all after that. I don't think I'll ever live down grabbing you and asking if I inspired you." She giggled at the memory.  
  
Christian held back a chuckle, "I'm sure you thought I was crazy as well. 'It's quite modern what I do.', 'I prefer to do it standing,', 'it's quite long,'. Is there anything I've left out?"  
  
"No, no. I think that's everything. Then there was my reaction to finding out you weren't The Duke."  
  
"Ah, yes. I distinctly remember that little scene." Christian said tightening his grip on her waist.  
  
"Well, I was terrified. For a few moments I thought that I could actually be happy. I was supposed to seduce a duke and I was expecting some old Englishman, only to fall madly in love with a 'young, handsome, talented, Duke' after only a few moments. Then I found out that you weren't the duke after all and I was terrified. I couldn't be in love! I'd seen too many girls destroyed by love. I was supposed to be unattainable but there I was 'scantly clad in the arms of another man, inside an elephant'."  
  
Christian kissed the top of her head. "So it wasn't all an act!" He said with light sarcasm.  
  
"Hardly."  
  
*~*  
  
Christian opened the front door for Satine and followed her inside the house. Everything was dark except for a glowing light coming from the library. Walking quietly by the door Christian looked in to see his little sister sitting near the fire examining papers spread out all around her.  
  
Satine followed his gaze. "Christian, why don't you go up stairs? I'll be there in a few minuets. I have something I want to ask your sister."  
  
Christian nodded and kissed her sweetly, "Make sure she goes to bed, will you Satine?" he asked, concerned for his little sister.  
  
Satine nodded before walking quietly into the library. Emily heard her come in and looked up smiling as she entered the room. "How was dinner?" Emily asked looking back down at one of the papers in front of her.  
  
"Wonderful…" Satine sat down on a chair, near the fireplace. "Um, Em I wanted to ask you something." Satine said nervously, she'd never done this before. Never really expected needing to do it.  
  
Emily sat up, moaning softly as she pressed her hand to her back straightening it and trying to rub away the pinching in her back where her corset stays were digging into her back. "What is it?" Emily asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor at my wedding-er, *weddings*."  
  
Emily's mouth fell slightly a gape before turning into a bright smile. "Are you sure? I mean, surly you have plenty of friend back in Paris. You don't have to ask me to be in the wedding party just because I'm Christian's sister." She tried to assure. Her brows furrowed suddenly, "Wait a minuet, *weddings*?"  
  
"No, that's not it at all. I want you to be my maid of honor and by weddings, well, it's a long story but Christian and I have decided to have two weddings, one with our friends and then the second would be what you're father expects."  
  
Emily smiled broadly, "That's a wonderful idea. And I would be honored to be your maid of honor!" Emily and Satine both stood from their seats and hugged excitedly. "You know this means I get to throw your wedding shower. You might want to reconsider asking me until after you see what kind of a mess New Years turns out to be!" she laughed.  
  
"I'm sure everything will go perfectly. I'm going to bed now, but Christian made me promise to tell you to go to bed." Satine said with false airs.  
  
Emily rolled her eyes, "Goodnight Satine."  
  
"Goodnight Em. And thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
Christian sat in his room upstairs typing feverishly on his typewriter. He'd had a sudden inspiration thanks to a wonderful evening spent with his muse. He realized that he had not been able to write before because he had been without his inspiration. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to write again without her. He sat in the dark room, barley able to see the keys, typing away as the ideas flew from his fingers. Finally he knew how to fix the song he had been working on weeks ago. Pulling the paper out from the typewriter with a flourish he lit a candle and placed the paper on his desk where he could read over it while removing his tuxedo.  
  
Taking off his coat he checked the spelling. As he removed his white bow tie and collarbund he quickly scanned for any grammar mistakes than read over it a final time at he removed his shoes, socks, vest, and the top few buttons of his white shirt. It had to be perfect before he could give it to Satine.  
  
A soft knock came at the door as it was opened. Christian turned to see Satine already dressed in her nightgown. She smiled at him thinking what an adorable picture he made standing in the middle of the room with no shoes and only wearing his pants, and a shirt that he was in the process of removing.  
  
"Satine," Christian said happily, "I want you to hear this, I just wrote it." He smiled like a child, excited to show their mother a picture or mud pie they had just made.  
  
Christian took Satine's hand and led her to the bed where she took a seat. Christian smiled at her again be fore beginning.  
  
Ballerina.  
  
Ya' must have seen her,  
  
Dancin' in the sand.  
  
Now she's in me,  
  
Always with me.  
  
Tinny dancer in my head.  
  
Satine smiled, tilting her head slightly at the words, Christian sang on.  
  
Jesus freaks out in the street,  
  
handin' tickets out for gold.  
  
Turnin' back she just laughs,  
  
'the boulevard is not that bad'.  
  
He was describing the priests that stood out side of Montmartre trying to save souls from entering 'The Village of Sin'.  
  
Count on my hand,  
  
It makes her stand in the auditorium  
  
Lookin' on she sings the songs.  
  
The words she knows,  
  
The tune she hums.  
  
Satine knew exactly what tune he was referring to.  
  
But oh, how I feel so real,  
  
Lying here with no one near.  
  
Only you, and you can hear me,  
  
when I say softly, slowly,  
  
'hold me closer tiny dancer'.  
  
Lay me down in sheets of linen,  
  
Ya' had a busy day today  
  
Hold me closer tiny dancer.  
  
Lay me down in sheets of linen,  
  
Ya' had a busy day today.  
  
Tears were brimming in Satine's eyes. Every word that came out of Christian's mouth came straight from the heart. How did she ever get this lucky? To have a man so sincere and so loving.  
  
Ballerina.  
  
Ya' must have seen her,  
  
Dancin' in the sand.  
  
Now she's in me,  
  
Always with me.  
  
Tinny dancer in my head.  
  
But oh, how I feel so real  
  
lying here with no one near.  
  
Only you, and you can hear me,  
  
when I say softly, slowly;  
  
hold me closer tiny dancer.  
  
Lay me down in sheets of linen,  
  
Ya' had a busy day today  
  
Hold me closer tiny dancer.  
  
Lay me down in sheets of linen,  
  
Ya' had a busy day today  
  
"Christian, that was wonderful!" Satine said excitedly, hopping up from her seat on the bed and into Christian's arms. "I love it! Of course, I love everything you write. It's a given."  
  
Christian smiled proudly, "Thank you, darling. You're approval means the world to me."  
  
You've never written anything that I didn't absolutely fall in love with. Your poetry is a part of you so I love it as much as I love you."  
  
"I love you Satine, till my dying day."  
  
"I love you too, till the end of time."  
  
***  
  
* "Tiny Dancer" is performed by Elton John (cuts made where desired)  
  
* A/N: "Bien sûr, monsieur." Means "Of course, sir" 


	14. Be Our Guest

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part XIV: Be Our Guest ~  
  
By: Casidy  
  
Satine sat at her vanity putting the last few pins in her hair when a knock came on her bedroom door. "Come in."  
  
Emily walked in with her arms full of boxes. She laid them down on the bed and said excitedly, "Our dresses just arrived!"  
  
Satine rushed over to the bed excitedly as Emily pulled out the first dress, "Oh Em, it's beautiful! You'll look wonderful." Satine assured.  
  
Emily smiled and pulled out Satine's dress. When they had finished admiring it Emily opened the last box. Ever so gently she pulled it out of the tissue paper and held it up for Satine's inspection.  
  
Satine's wedding dress had been brought up a little to show less cleavage and the collar was now a square shape with the same beading remaining around the edges. Short selves had been added and stopped just below Satine's shoulders. "I think I like it now even more than I did before!" she had been a bit worried that Mrs. Vinway would make her dress prude and stuffy but Satine had nothing to worry about. It was amazing. "Now all we need to do is find you a bridesmaid dress!"  
  
~*~  
  
Emily had converted the entire house into a warm, bright atmosphere. Servants walked around carrying delectable appetizers and champagne flutes on silver trays and candles were spread everywhere. Emily had hired an entire circus group and they were mingling about the house performing.  
  
Satine came down the stairs after the first few guests had arrived and saw Christian mingling with some of the guests and began to walk toward him. Christian had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the last half- hour, waiting for Satine. When he saw her coming down he sucked in his breath quickly and adopted a silly grin as he admired her.  
  
"You're beautiful." Christian simply stated when she was finally in front of him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
The party was in full swing. The circus performers were twisting themselves into different shapes, doing cartwheels off the stair rail, and miming. There was a dance floor set up in the ballroom in the rear of the house and a string orchestra was playing tunes as couples danced.  
  
The Father was doing his best to enjoy the festivities. Around eleven he stopped the orchestra, "I'd like to make a toast." He said taking a champagne flute from a passing servant, "To my daughter, Emily. If it wasn't her diligent efforts our family's annual New Years party would not have happened this year." When everyone's clapping had stopped The Father continued. "And to my future daughter-in-law, Satine. I was convinced that my son would spend his life wasting away with a can-can dancer." Many laughed at the assumed joke. "I can't describe how happy I am with his choice in a wife." Everyone clapped again, "Happy New Year!" The father said taking a large gulp of his champagne.  
  
After the toast Satine went into the parlor. The doors had been shut and the room was being used to hold the guests' coats. She had barely closed the door when a cold voice came from a dark corner, "Satine."  
  
She turned having thought she was alone. "Hello?" She asked curiously.  
  
The man stood from a chair in the corner and slowly made his way into the light. The light did little to illuminate his face for it was dark and menacing even then. The man continued to walk towards Satine. When he continued to walk towards her not stopping at a respectable distance Satine took a shaky step backwards.  
  
"I can't believe it." Philip said leaning over Satine till she could smell his breath foul from cigars and too much whiskey.  
  
Satine quickly fell into her Sparkling Diamond role, Philip reminding her of any one of the drunken men at the Moulin Rouge.  
  
"You don't recognize me, do you? Well, I'll tell you a little secret," he leaned in ever closer, "I recognize you."  
  
Satine gasped in shock.  
  
Philip smiled, an evil grin showing the jagged edges of his yellowing teeth, "That's right. I know all about the Moulin Rouge and it's – what did they call you? The Sparkling Diamond? I would have never guessed that my brother could land someone like you."  
  
Satine felt a terrified chill run up her spine but she showed no outward signs of it. Wiping her face clear of all emotions she took a few discreet steps back from the man and straightened up to her full height, several inches above him. "I'm afraid, sir, that I have no idea what you are referring to."  
  
Philip let out a cackle, "Don't try and pull that on me! And here I was going to be real nice about it. I was going to let you leave without saying a word to father, oh well. I guess I'll just have to tell him. That is, unless…"  
  
"Unless what?" Satine asked, dreading his ultimate response.  
  
"I could over look this little detail if…" He trailed off suggestively.  
  
"If what?" Satine asked faking innocents.  
  
"If you give me one night with you." He said with a menacing smirk.  
  
Satine closed her eyes in reaction to his cold words. From behind her eyelids tears stung her suddenly tired eyes.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked desperately. She had thought all of her troubles were over, that she and Christian could finally be happy together.  
  
"Doesn't every man desire The Sparkling Diamond? I thought it was your job to make men want you. I would have thought you'd be proud you had done such a good job at it."  
  
"I'll never sleep with you! Never! You're despicable for propositioning me!"  
  
"Ohh, feisty too! I'll really enjoy this!" He said, once again stepping close to her. He boldly grabbed her from around the waist and she tried to push him away with all her might. "Surely someone as experienced as you can't be satisfied with a young, idealistic, dreamer such as my brother."  
  
"Let go of me!" Satine yelled as she hopelessly tried to push him away from her.  
  
"Let go of her right now!" Boomed a voice from the doorway.  
  
Philip's hands dropped suddenly, surprised at someone finding him.  
  
"Christian!" Satine cried running over to him. She fell into his arms and he wrapped them protectively around her, attempting to hold anything at bay that might hurt her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Christian yelled, narrowing his eyes at his brother.  
  
Philip regained his cool, relieved that it was only his little brother, "I was simply giving your little whore an ultimatum."  
  
Christian let go of Satine and walked up to his brother. "Don't EVER call her that!" He said clenching his fists.  
  
Philip laughed, "I was simply giving her an ultimatum. Either she sleeps with me and I don't tell father who she really is, or she doesn't and I do. Father would never let the two of you get married then."  
  
"We don't need father's approval. I'm marrying Satine even if he does disapprove."  
  
"Maybe so, but how do you expect to support her without your inheritance? I'm sure your diamond has expensive taste. She's never stay with a penniless poet, Chris."  
  
"That's not true!" Satine objected. Christian stepped in front of her again, protecting her.  
  
"Besides," Philip continued "He'd never let you near Emily. What do you think about that, hmm? Never see our dear little sister again? Think about my offer. I'll give you one week to decide. If you don't give me an answer by then I'll tell father all about her." Philip looked Satine up and down once more before walking out the door and back to the party. 


	15. Candle In The Wind

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part XV: Candle In The Wind ~  
  
By: Mariclair  
  
When the door clicked closed Satine dropped into a nearby chair and let the tears she had hid slowly stream down her cheeks. Christian kneeled beside the chair, trying to comfort her and Satine whispered through her sobs, "why Christian? Why me? Why us?"  
  
Christian held out his arms and lovingly held her. "I wish I had an answer for you, darling." It made his heart break to see her cry, he wanted so badly just to make her pain go away.  
  
Satine sniffed and whispered, "I'm so scared Christian. I don't want to sleep with him."  
  
Christian pulled her away from him and looked in her eyes, "but Satine, you're not going to."  
  
Satine looked at him, confused, "I have to."  
  
"No, no, you don't," replied Christian meekly, his heart ripping at the thought of his horrible brother handling her.  
  
"I won't let you lose your relationship with Emily," Satine muttered. "She's your sister, Christian. You can't lose her because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with it. What you two have is special."  
  
Christian held Satine's face in his hands and wiped away her tears. "But what about us? What we have is special, too."  
  
Satine leaned her head against his chest and whispered, "I know," meaning it with all her heart.  
  
Christian, not able to bear this situation anymore said, "Satine, why don't you go up to your room? I'll just tell everyone you weren't feeling well and I'll come and see you before I go to sleep, all right?"  
  
Satine nodded and quietly left the room with Christian and headed to the staircase. She was on her way up when she paused and turned around, "I love you, Christian."  
  
"I love you, too," Christian whispered.  
  
Satine managed a small smile and blew him a kiss and silently made her way up the stairs.  
  
Christian watched her until she was out of sight and sighed heavily. The sound of the party was making his head spin and all he wanted was to lie down with Satine in his arms. He massaged his temples and bravely went back into the crowd, only to be interrogated by the last person he wanted to see.  
  
"Christian!" a high pitched voice called.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Wilesly", said Christian, with forced politeness.  
  
"Where is Satine? I wanted to let her know about a preparatory school I found that would be quite appropriate for your future children to attend."  
  
She is trying to run my life, wonderful. In a tired voice, Christian replied, "Mrs. Wilesly, Satine isn't feeling well. She retired early for the evening."  
  
A childish pout appeared on Mrs. Wilesly's lips. "Oh, now that is just a shame. She probably caught influenza from you taking her out all the time, Christian. You really must be careful with a proper lady."  
  
Christian wanted to scream. He was in no mood to deal with Mrs. Wilesly's antics. "Yes ma'am, I do believe you're right. Would you excuse me?" he asked abruptly and before she could respond, he had lost himself into the huge group of guests.  
  
Christian breathed a sigh of relief to be away from that screeching, bossy woman. If father ever married Mrs. Wilesly, he might just completely come undone. But he had more important matters on his mind. Matters of his married brother wanting to sleep with his fiancee. The very idea made him feel horribly sick. As a young butler came by with a tray of glasses filled with champagne, Christian reached for a glass and brought it to his lips. He leaned back against the side wall and let the champagne calm his crazed nerves. He was pulled out of his trance when he heard a small voice, "Christian, Christian, what's wrong? Oh no, are you drunk? Please don't be drunk! I have too much to deal with."  
  
Christian opened his eyes to find a very frazzled Emily standing before him. He smiled at his sister who looked very grown up in her new gown. "No, Em. I'm not drunk.  
  
Emily didn't look too convinced and shoved four fingers in his face, "how many fingers am I holding up?" she demanded.  
  
"Seventeen," Christian laughed. "Emily, I promise, I'm not drunk, this is only my second glass of champagne. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."  
  
Emily's face softened, "all right. Well, at least try to relax and enjoy the party. Do you think it's nice? I mean, as nice as mother would have liked it?"  
  
Christian took the last sip of his wine and placed the glass down on a side table. He took his sisters hands in his. "Emily, it's absolutely beautiful. Mother would have loved it."  
  
Emily's face swelled with pride. "Thank you, Christian.," she whispered and hugged her brother. After a few moments, she pulled away. "Wait a minute, where's Satine?" she asked.  
  
"Oh Satine, she's- she's not exactly feeling well."  
  
"That's too bad," Emily said with disappointment. "She'll miss the countdown to midnight, which is in a little less than an hour."  
  
Christian sighed, how badly he had wanted to ring in the new year with Satine. "I know, it's a shame," he replied, matching Emily's disappointment.  
  
After an uncomfortable silence, Emily replied, trying to lighten the mood, "she'll be all right, Christian. And besides, think of all the other wonderful New Year's you have to spend together." She gave Christian one last hug and said, "try to enjoy yourself, Chris. But now I really must be going, I think I heard someone mention that a soufflé started on fire in the kitchen, I better check on that."  
  
Christian smiled as his little sister scurried away with her gown swishing behind her, looking so much like their mother did every New Year's Eve. He continued making his way around the room, making small talk with friends of the family that he hadn't seen in ages. After speaking to about a dozen people that he couldn't even name, his eyes fell on Philip talking to some of his equally as dull and creepy friends. His boney hands were gripped around Madeline's waist, almost as if he had her on a leash.  
  
Madeline stood there, completely bored with her husband's talk of business and politics. A boiling anger consumed Christian. It infuriated him that Philip made two women he loved so much, go through such pain. He was determined to rescue Madeline, so he walked up to her and said, "Philip, I'd like to show Madeline some of the new umm…paintings, that we just received. So, if you wouldn't mind, could you unhand her?"  
  
Philip shot Christian a dirty look and said, "I suppose so." He pulled Madeline even tighter to him and mashed his lips against hers. "Don't be long," he said, with a wicked smile towards Christian.  
  
Madeline politely took Christian's arm and he led her around a corner. Once they were out of Philip's sight, Madeline broke down, "Christian, I can't take it anymore! He won't stop hurting me because I can't seem to get pregnant. I don't know why, he sure tries enough." She paused and realized she had said too much by the look on Christian's face. "I'm sorry, Christian. I just want to be with Alex. I love him. I don't love Philip, I never did! I married young, I didn't even know what love was! Christian, when is this going to stop?" She said, exasperated.  
  
"I don't know Maddy, I really don't," he replied. "But I need to ask you something. Has Philip ever been to Paris?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, we went there for our Honeymoon, why?"  
  
"Oh my God!" Christian said, disgusted. "Did he ever go out? Without you?"  
  
"Yes, several nights, in fact," she replied. "Christian, where are you going with this?"  
  
"I have reason to believe that Philip visited the Moulin Rouge," said Christian, barely audible.  
  
Madeline's eyes widened, "A whorehouse?! Christian, he got a whore on our Honeymoon?"  
  
Christian cringed, that word always put him on edge. But he couldn't blame Madeline, she new nothing about Satine's past. "I'm not sure, Maddy. But Philip is getting to the point where has crossed the line. I'm trying to collect everything on him so that I can foil his schemes." He took her hand and patted it, "just be careful around him, all right?"  
  
Madeline sighed and added bluntly, "Christian, if I wasn't careful around him, I'd probably be dead right now."  
  
*~*  
  
Upstairs in her room, Satine had been crying and her cheeks were stained from her makeup running. She had never been so scared in her entire life. The thought of sleeping with Philip was too much for her to bear. Not just because of the pain it would bring her, but the pain it would bring Christian. She belonged to him and she just couldn't imagine ever giving herself to any man except him. The thoughts were making her heart break so Satine walked over to her windowsill and looked out into the clear night. There wasn't a cloud to be seen and the sky was littered with brilliant, shining stars. She just sat there, alone and with her thoughts, for several moments until she started to sing;  
  
Thought that I could fly away  
  
Leave all that to yesterday  
  
What more could life do to me  
  
When will life be through with me  
  
I lived life from dream to dream  
  
But today's a day when dreaming ends.  
  
As she finished the haunting song, Satine had to swiftly swipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She couldn't stand feeling this intimidated. She liked to think she was strong, and she resented anyone who took that feeling of strength away from her. Satine soon became restless from being cooped in her room, doing nothing.  
  
So she went into her bathroom and went ahead and got ready for bed. Slipping off her shoes and stockings as well as taking off her uncomfortable dress and corset, she put on one of her silk nightgowns and shivered as the lightweight fabric glided across her skin.  
  
Satine turned on the tap and splashed some cool water on her face to get rid of the smudges that her tears had left. Finally, she made her way back to her bedroom and to the nightstand, where she got out the book of Christian's poetry. Surely Christian's words would be able to soothe her. She turned down the comforter of her large bed, and made herself comfortable beneath the soft, warm covers and began to read;  
  
Come let me love you  
  
Let me give my life to you  
  
Let me drown in your laughter  
  
Let me die in your arms  
  
Let me lay down beside you  
  
Let me always be with you  
  
Come let me love you  
  
Come love me again-  
  
"Happy New Year!!!" a thunderous roar cried downstairs.  
  
The loud, abrupt noise had made Satine almost jump out of her skin. She was trying to catch her breath when all of a sudden that familiar tightening in her chest began to consume her. Her panting quickly turned into a deep, loud cough, that rattled through her whole body. She reached for the handkerchief beside her bed and tried to suppress her coughing with it. The room was becoming a swirl of dizzying colors as she finally collapsed into the pillows. Satine's hand lay lifelessly beside her, clutching a handkerchief covered in droplets of dark red blood.  
  
*~*  
  
Later that night, Satine awoke from a fitful sleep. Her head pounded and her cheeks and forehead were covered in a cold sweat. She took several, deep breaths and tried to regain her calm, but to no avail. Satine was terribly on edge. She looked at the clock to find that it was three o' clock in the morning, she knew nobody would be up at this hour and for some strange reason, she was scared to death. Every creek made her eyes dart around the room, every flicker of light made her pull the covers around her tighter.  
  
Satine buried her head in her hands, trying to block out the unpleasant thoughts but she knew there was only one way to do so. She quickly got out of bed and tied her robe on and headed down the hallway to Christian's room.  
  
She silently opened and closed the door and smiled at the sight of her sleeping Christian with his sheets tucked up under his chin. Satine slipped her robe off and climbed into bed next to Christian, trying not to make a sound, but unfortunately startled him awake.  
  
"Hmm, what?" he stuttered. Christian pulled himself out of sleep when he realized it was Satine. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you before you fell asleep, I knocked on your door after the party and when I didn't hear you answer, I assumed you were asleep and didn't want to wake you. Are you all right?"  
  
Satine nodded, biting her lip, refusing to let tears fall again. "I'm fine," she whispered. "Just scared."  
  
Christian held her protectively to him and softly stroked her hair back. "Darling, don't be scared, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Satine wanted to believe Christian so badly, "but what about your brother?" she asked, snuggling her face into the warmth of his body.  
  
That raging anger boiled up inside Christian again. No one hurt his angel, no one. And all this was because of his atrocious brother! If only he could find a way to show his father what a despicable human being Philip was.  
  
Just then, Christian gasped and sat up slightly.  
  
The gesture had startled Satine, "what, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"I think I just got an idea about how to show Philip's true colors to my father," Christian answered.  
  
"Really? That's wonderful," Satine said in an exhausted voice.  
  
Christian looked at Satine and continued, "but I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, you're exhausted. I can feel you shaking and your beautiful eyes are swollen." Christian gently kissed her eyelids and climbed out of bed. He picked Satine up in his arms and silently carried her back to her own room down the hall. Christian wanted to hold Satine all night but knew she needed to sleep in her own bed so she wouldn't have to sneak out of his room at dawn. Christian tucked Satine under the covers and fluffed her pillows, making sure she was completely comfortable. When she seemed settled, he lightly ran his fingers over her cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Christian," Satine mumbled, just about to drift to sleep.  
  
"You're welcome, darling." He whispered and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "And we'll get through this, I know it. Come what may."  
  
~*~  
  
* "One Day I'll Fly Away" Performed by Nicole Kidman in the movie, Moulin Rouge. (lyrics changed slightly by Mariclaire)  
  
* "Annie's Song" performed by John Denver 


	16. If That's What It Takes

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part XVI: If That's That It Takes ~  
  
By Casidy  
  
  
  
Christian closed the door to Satine's room as quietly as he could, then walked down the hall and into his room. What he wouldn't give for a glass of Absinth right then. If this wasn't l'heur de vert, he didn't know what was. He'd told Satine that he had a plan but all he had was a faint idea. He needed to think it through before he presented it to Satine in the morning.  
  
He sat down at his desk leaning his elbows on his desk and placing his face in his hands. He was exhausted but there was no way he would be able to fall asleep. He needed to think of a way for his brother to be caught without humiliating Satine. This wasn't about his relationship with his father or Emily.  
  
He could tell how happy Satine was here. She never had to worry about anything Christian would take care of her.  
  
~*~  
  
The first thing Christian noticed was that he felt very warm. The next thing that made itself through his sleep-fogged mind was that something very warm and very pleasant was just behind his ear. Moaning with pleasure he finally opened his eyes to see the most beautiful sight he could imagine.  
  
"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Satine said, pulling away slightly from her position on top of Christian.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty?" Christian asked scrunching his face up in disgust.  
  
Satine giggled then returned to her previous task. Planting a kiss just below Christian's jawbone she asked, "Christian, darling, what are we going to do about your brother?"  
  
Christian let out a loud sigh, the mood having been ruined. "We'll have him arrested for blackmail." Satine sat up suddenly, "What?" she asked shocked. "That wont solve anything, he'll still tell your father about my past."  
  
"Yes but, what if we take away the only weapon he has against us? What if we tell him ourselves?"  
  
Satine looked at Christian with extreme skepticism. "What would that solve?"  
  
"If we tell my father everything, breaking it to him as gently as possible than-" Christian ran a hand through his hair, "My father's a sensible man, and he adores you. Since he's had the chance to get to know you, perhaps he will be more understanding."  
  
"Christian, I trust you with whatever you decide to do. I don't care if he knows what I was, all I care about is you." Satine laid her head gently on Christian's chest. A small cough escaped her lips and she continued, "I could never forgive myself if I kept  
  
you away from Emily. You're the only family she has left that means anything to her."  
  
Christian wrapped his arms securely around Satine's waist and kissed the top of her head, "I don't see what other options we have. I'm willing to take the chance, if you are. Emmy will be off on her own soon enough. I'm sure whatever separation my father could attempt would not last long. Satine," Christian placed his hand under her chin gently, forcing her to look up at him. "Come what may, I promise I won't let anyone harm you. I love you." He kissed her forehead gently and Satine settled her head on his chest again.  
  
~*~  
  
After an early dinner Satine was back in her room preparing for an evening at the theater. The Father had announced at lunch that he expected everyone to attend and they would appear as a happy family. Satine had been thrilled at the prospect of a night at the theater. Her dreams of becoming a real actress still coerced through her but she was willing to face the fact that she would have to give up that dream. A life with Christian was more important than any show. What she wouldn't give to have the lead in a play she had  
  
watched Christian write.  
  
Satine shook her head, trying to bury her thoughts. Checking her reflection in the mirror she flashed a smile and stood from her chair, then made her way downstairs. Christian stood waiting for her in the front hall. He was pacing slowly but stopped when he noticed Satine at the top of the stairs.  
  
He inhaled quickly and did not notice when his top hat fell from his fingers. Satine smiled sweetly and gathering her skirt walked down the stairs to him. She would give anything if he would always react this way whenever she dressed up.  
  
"I take it you approve?" She asked coyly.  
  
"Yes.yes." Was all he could manage, breathlessly. Christian cleared his throat and attempting to pull himself together walked over to where Satine's wrap lay across a chair. Picking it up, he walked back over to her and helped her on with it. "Father and Em already left. He insists on going early so he can talk to other businessmen there."  
  
"Oh Christian, don't tell me Emmy will have to stand and listen to a bunch of stuffy, old men talk business until we get there." Satine said, worried for her future sister-in-law's sanity.  
  
Christian shook his head, "He only needed to be seen accompanying someone into the theater. Em has probably managed to get backstage. Alex- you do remember him  
  
don't you?"  
  
Satine nodded. After meeting Philip yesterday she couldn't blame Madaline for having an affair with the young bohemian.  
  
"Well, he's an actor and in the production tonight. Which reminds me." Christian adopted a regretful and hesitant look on his face. He hated to ruin Satine's evening he had hoped for her to have a good time and get her mind off of things but it seemed that would not be the case. "Philip and Madeline are coming with us."  
  
Satine nodded, showing no sign of emotion, "Hmm, I hope Madeline has a good time." Without another word she turned toward the front door with Christian trailing after.  
  
~*~  
  
The grand theater was bustling with people still celebrating the new year, and new century. The wealthy and noble were decked out in their finest and mulled around, sipping champagne and discussing their holidays.  
  
Christian led Satine through the crowds on his arm and the two walked happily through a deserted back hallway and into their theater box. Half of the audience seemed to have found their seats already and others were filing in quickly. Neither Christian nor Satine  
  
spoke as both sat quietly skimming through their programs. Both were surprised to see The Father laughing as he walked into the box escorting Emily on one arm and Madeline on the other.  
  
"I see the two of you decided to join us, this evening." He said attempting a stern voice. He led both ladies to their seats before sitting himself. Philip had managed to silently slither into the theater box unnoticed and smoothly sat in the chair between Satine and his wife. Christian shifted uneasily in his chair and noticing this Satine placed her hand in his weaving their fingers together. He seemed to relax greatly in her action and sat back in  
  
his chair as the house lights dimmed.  
  
Satine almost forgot everything as she sat mesmerized by the happenings on the stage. Christian even let himself enjoy the evening when he remembered how much Satine loved everything about the theater and he delighted in seeing her eyes light up as they did while she watched the play.  
  
Philip was enjoying the show a great deal. He did not take his eyes off Satine and was newly aroused every time her full, red lips would curve into a new smile or her bright eyes would sparkle. He amused himself in admiring her full figure and desperately wished her dress were just a bit lower. Unable to control himself any longer he silently extended his hand, hidden by the darkness of the theater box, and placed it on her thigh.  
  
Satine tensed up immediately, grabbing Christian's attention. He could easily see his brother's pale, grayed skin against the vibrant red of Satine's gown. He sat in shock for a moment before realizing that Satine was looking at him. Meeting her gaze he realized that she was begging for help. She, who not so long ago had needed to put countless men in their place, was looking to him for help. She looked so vulnerable, as if she had never been in a situation with a man before.  
  
Motioning her to watch him he crossed his legs aggressively. Satine smiled before doing the same and wrapping one ankle around the other, until she had smashed Philip's fingers. He pulled his hand back quickly and rested it in his lap. He did not make another advance on Satine for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Satine sat back in Christian's arms as the coach  
  
started toward home. "Wasn't it a lovely performance,  
  
Christian?" Satine asked snuggling closer to him.  
  
"Yes. I heard the show's run is up in the spring. I'm sure they'll be auditioning soon. I can find out from Alex when they will be, if you'd like me to." Satine sat up excitedly, "You wouldn't mind my being in a show?"  
  
Christian looked slightly confused in his adorable way. "Of course not darling! I would love to see you on the stage again. What ever gave you the idea that I would be against it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it's just that- I don't know." She finished lamely, "I guess I assumed that once we were married you'd want me to settle down and be a house wife."  
  
"Satine, have I ever said anything even remotely close to that?" Satine shook her head, "Than why would you think such a thing? Darling, I know what acting means to you and I want nothing more than for you to be  
  
happy. If that means your becoming the next Sarah Bernheart and 'lining up the great stages in Europe'," he said, imitating Marie, "Than I will do everything I can to support you, and be in the front row with a bouquet. I love you Satine. Come what may doesn't necessarily always have to be bad."  
  
Satine had tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around Christian, "Thank you. I love you Christian. 'Till my dying day." 


	17. I've Seen That Movie Too

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part XVII: I've Seen That Movie Too ~  
  
1 By: Mariclair  
  
Christian and Satine sat in silence inside the coach for several moments until Satine asked, "Christian, should I try talking to your father?"  
  
Christian sat back, his eyes full of concern, "well, it's really up to you, darling. But we can't take out Philip until we've told Father the truth. And the sooner we can bring my brother to justice, the better."  
  
Satine nodded, "I guess I'll get it over with when we get home. I don't want a task like that looming over me."  
  
"All right, we'll tell him tonight."  
  
"We?" Asked Satine.  
  
"Well, of course, I wouldn't have you face him by yourself," Christian replied.  
  
"But Christian, I have to do this myself. It's my past, he deserves to know the truth from the one who lived it."  
  
Christian gently kissed her cheek, "you do whatever feels right. Just remember, nothing he says could change my feelings for you."  
  
Satine smiled and the two sat snuggled together for the rest of the ride. Yet even in the cozy atmosphere, a nervous tension filled the air.  
  
*~*  
  
"Sir, may I speak with you?" Satine asked. She had found the Father sitting in the study at his large, wooden desk with a small lamp illuminating his paper work; accounts for the bank, no doubt.  
  
The Father looked up at Satine, "why yes, come in, have a seat," he said, signaling towards a stuffed armchair.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Satine said politely, as she took her seat.  
  
"Now, what is it you wished to speak to me about?"  
  
Satine was so nervous, she could feel her heart thumping in her head, but she knew she had to get this out and stalling wouldn't help anything. She let out a sigh and began, "sir, I love your son a great deal, and I'm honored that I will soon be his wife." Satine stopped, she swallowed hard and began to wring her hands together, nervously.  
  
"Yes dear, I know. I'm very relieved that Christian found you. When he went off to Paris like that, I was sure he would end up running off with some can-can dancer from the Moulin Rouge," the Father said, making a disgusted face.  
  
"Well sir, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Satine could feel a cough trying to escape her lips, but she managed to suppress it. "Christian and I, we didn't exactly meet through an artist."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" The Father asked, looking slightly baffled.  
  
"We met at the Moulin Rouge," Satine said quietly.  
  
The father gasped, "Now, what on Earth were you doing in such a wretched place?"  
  
Satine gulped, it was now or never. "I worked there," she blurted out.  
  
"Oh my God! You mean you were a-a…"  
  
"A courtesan," Satine whispered, bowing her head in shame. She couldn't have possibly felt any lower. To make things worse, she could feel the father's hard gaze baring down on her neck.  
  
An unbearable silence loomed thickly in the air. "My son paid for you to-"  
  
Satine snapped her head towards his direction. "No, oh no, no sir. Christian wouldn't have done that! You see, well, it's quite complicated."  
  
"Oh really?!" Snapped the Father. "Well, I'm listening!"  
  
Satine was very thankful for the large desk between them because the Father looked as if he were ready to strike. "Well, the Moulin Rouge needed a financier and we were expecting a Duke-" Satine paused. It could have been her imagination, but it looked as if a large vein was pulsing in the middle of the Father's forehead. She decided it was time to get to the point. "But I accidentally mistook Christian for the Duke and it was my job to well umm…make sure he was pleased." When I found out that Christian wasn't the Duke, I wanted nothing to do with him or his 'ridiculous obsession with love'. But sir, Christian taught me how to love. I love him with all my heart and I left the Moulin Rouge, to be with him. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
  
The Father stood before Satine in a rage before he exploded, "I should say so! My educated young son came to your rescue! Damn right he's the best thing that ever happened to you!" He paused and lowered his tone, "and to think you had me fooled. But wait, that's your job, isn't it? To get the best of men? Well, I guess you succeeded."  
  
Satine could feel hot tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Sir, please, don't be angry…"  
  
The Father's voice rose to a thunderous roar, "don't be angry?! My son is engaged to a whore!!!"  
  
Christian had been waiting nervously in the living room, but came darting into the study when he heard his father. Christian flung open the door and was taken aback by the sight of his shaken angel, looking completely crushed. "What happened?" He asked, coming to Satine's side.  
  
"You're fiancée here just told me about her previous occupation."  
  
Christian held Satine closer to him, trying to suppress the shame she was feeling. He should have known his father would react like this. But he had to make his father understand. "But Father, that's not who she is."  
  
"You mean you're all right with this?" The Father snapped.  
  
Christian sighed, "yes, I am. And we would have told you, we just didn't because we knew you would act like this!" He said, throwing his hands towards him. "And what kind of person does all this make you? Before you knew about all this, you were completely smitten with her, as well you should be!"  
  
What Christian had said went in one ear and out the other. "I don't want my son marrying some lady of the night!" The Father fumed.  
  
Satine buried her face in Christian's shirt, she was so embarrassed, she couldn't stand it. Christian could tell what she was being put through and fired back, "your children aren't perfect, you know!"  
  
"You needn't put yourself down, Christian," he plainly retorted.  
  
"For God's sake!" Christian exclaimed. His father had made him feel worthless for the last time. "I may not be perfect," Christian began, with fire in his eyes. "But at least I'm not conceited, abusive, and-and evil like your other son! That's right, Philip, I'm talking about Philip; the one you're forever doting on! Well, let me tell you, he didn't join the family business because of his love of facts and figures, he joined because he wanted a larger piece of the inheritance!" Christian was on a rampage, he had kept all this inside for way too long. "And you know what? Madeline isn't clumsy, Father, she gets all those bruises from Philip beating her!"  
  
The Father tried to brush Christian's ranting aside, "that's absurd," he said, yet not with much certainty.  
  
"Absurd! I'll tell you absurd!" Christian got up from beside Satine and marched his way straight into his father's face and continued in a heated, yet menacingly low tone, "absurd is my brother blackmailing my fiancée into sleeping with him. Absurd is you ripping Satine apart when she comes to you with the truth. Absurd? Absurd is yours and Philip's behavior." He left his father and took Satine's hand, about to leave. "I don't need this! If you want to keep making up excuses for Philip and his despicable behavior, that's fine with me. But at least you know the truth now, Father. It's up to you whether you want to believe it."  
  
The room was completely silent. Satine and the Father sat staring at the usually calm Christian, who was now shaking with rage.  
  
The Father slowly walked over to Christian and carefully placed his hand on his shoulder and asked, "son, these, these accusations of Philip…are you sure?" He asked, in utter disbelief.  
  
Christian sighed and tried to calm himself, "yes, Father, I'm sure."  
  
"Satine?" asked the Father, not wanting to believe any of this.  
  
"Yes sir, it's true, all of it," Satine whispered. "Philip said he would tell you of my past if I didn't sleep with him. That's why-"  
  
"You came to me with the truth," the Father finished. "My God, what have I done?" He faced Satine, "my dear, I'm dreadfully sorry. You came to me looking for understanding and I snapped at you. I love you and I don't care about your past. Can you find it in my heart to forgive me?"  
  
Satine looked into his eyes that were full of guilt and begging for forgiveness. She let some of her tenseness slip away and replied, "of course I forgive you, sir. I'm just relieved that you understand."  
  
At that moment, Emily walked in, her eyes puffy with sleep. "My goodness, it's loud down here! What's going on?"  
  
Christian walked over to his little sister, "we told Father about Satine's past, Emmy. And we've convinced him to look into Philip's crimes."  
  
A look of relief washed over Emily's face. "Well, it's about time! Oh Christian, Maddy won't have to be hurt ever again! She and Alex will be together-" Emily stopped short and smothered her lips with her hands. She couldn't believe she had let something like that slip in front of her father!  
  
"Alex?" asked the Father, who was now feeling as if he had been the only one who hadn't been let in on this whole fiasco. "You mean, your friend Alex?"  
  
Satine shot a startled look at Christian, hoping he could think of something to say. But Christian decided it was time to stop with the lies. "It's true, Madeline and Alex are together. But she didn't mean to be unfaithful. She was trapped in an abusive, loveless marriage, all she wanted was to be loved."  
  
The Father rubbed his temples, never would he have guessed any of this was going on and all of it was being thrown in his face at once. He sighed, "I can get an officer to examine the case, but I doubt we'll get much attention without any proof."  
  
After a few thoughtful moments Satine piped up, "what if I took Philip up on his offer?"  
  
"Excuse me?!" asked Christian, horrified at the very thought.  
  
Satine saw the confusion on everyone's faces. "No, I wouldn't have to actually go through with it. All of you could be just outside the door of his bedroom with the officer. That way, the officer will catch Philip in the act and I will have the reassurance that people will be there if he goes, well- too far." Satine shuddered, after being with Christian, the idea of sleeping with a stranger made her feel ill.  
  
Christian, who didn't like the sound of this, asked, "but even if you were able to convince my Philip that you would-" he stopped, not even wanting to say what his brother wanted to do to his angel. "How would we be able to come in behind you?"  
  
"Maddy could let us in," Emily suggested.  
  
"But Em, I don't think Philip would try to commit adultery when his wife was in the house," Christian pointed out.  
  
Emily, who was now wide awake, replied, "Philip hardly ever goes to church and doesn't expect Madeline home until after going out to lunch with her 'knitting circle'." Emily rolled her eyes at Madeline's lie, although she couldn't blame her for making it up. "Anyway, we could tell Madeline our plan when we see her there. That way, Satine could get into the house and once Philip had locked the door, Madeline would use her key to let us into the house."  
  
"Em, you're brilliant!" Satine exclaimed.  
  
"Wait, just a moment," boomed the Father. "You're saying you want me to go to church, get a police officer, sneak into a house and eavesdrop on my son who supposedly wants to commit horrendous crimes against my future daughter in law?!"  
  
Christian winced, it was expecting a lot of his father to do all this to a son who had always been his favorite. "Yes Father, I think you just about summed it up. Will you help us?" Christian asked hopefully.  
  
The Father bit his lip and sighed, looking around the room at three pairs of pleading eyes. "Well, I suppose I have to. I doubt that you would lie to me on such a serious issue. I will inform the authorities on our way to church tomorrow. Christian, you shall let Madeline know of the plan. And Emily, if all this about Philip is true, I don't want you around him. I don't want you coming into the house."  
  
Emily was outraged, she was once again being punished because of her age. "But Father!" Emily whined.  
  
"No," said the Father, in a tone that children know should not be trifled with.  
  
When Christian saw the hurt on his sister's face, he said, "once you see the officer coming out with Philip, you can meet us in the house, all right?"  
  
Emily still wasn't happy with being cut out of the action, but the important thing was finally bringing her brother to justice; so she reluctantly agreed.  
  
After that, everyone filed out of the study, suddenly exhausted from such an emotionally draining scene. By midnight, everyone was asleep except the Father. All he could do was toss and turn in his bed, wondering how his own son could have possibly turned out as horrible as everyone had just informed him. In the quiet darkness of his bedroom, he also began to contemplate the way he had treated Christian. Maybe his Bohemian ideas weren't so crazy after all…  
  
*~*  
  
It seemed as if church had gone on for days. The pew where The Father, Madeline, Emily, Christian and Satine sat had been full of squirming, loud sighing and constant checking of pocket watches. On the far end of the pew, Satine had to draw calming patterns across Christian's palm, just to keep him from hyperventilating. As nervous as she was, she couldn't afford to look it. She knew that if Christian knew of the painful knot in the pit of her stomach, he would never let her go through with it; but she had to. If for no other reason than to save a brother and sister's relationship.  
  
When the group reached the house of Philip and Madeline, Christian turned to Satine and stroked a loose curl from her face, "you don't have to do this."  
  
Satine managed a smile, "but darling, I do. Your brother's acts must be punished, the suffering of all the people I love has to stop now." She gave him a reassuring kiss and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and whispered, "Come what may, I will love you, until my dying day."  
  
Christian whimpered, wanting desperately to take her away from all this. But finally, he let her go and Satine bravely walked up the stoop and knocked on the wooden door with the intricately carved brass handle.  
  
After Satine entered the house, into the clutches of Philip, Christian remembered only too well the night Satine had to sleep with the Duke. He had the same tearing pain in his chest then, as he did now. The only comforting thought he could give himself was that they had made it through that, and if all went according to plan, they would make it through this, too.  
  
Inside the house, Satine and Philip stood in the foyer.  
  
"Oh, you decided to take me up on my offer did you?" Philip smiled and kissed Satine's hand.  
  
Satine turned her head away in disgust, "I'm doing this for Christian," she said, sharply.  
  
Philip laughed, "oh, leave it up to Chris to marry a feisty little whore."  
  
Satine ignored the comment and lifelessly followed Philip into his bedroom, praying that the plan would work.  
  
Outside, Madeline silently unlocked the door for Christian, her father in law and the police officer. She led the three in and gave Emily, who had to wait outside, a reassuring wink.  
  
Madeline then turned her attention back to the three men, "come along, they are upstairs, in the bedroom," she whispered, as she lead the way up the staircase.  
  
Christian thought he would be sick when he heard his brother's voice coming from the bedroom. "What? Has the Sparkling Diamond lost her shine?" He paused and licked his thin, grayish lips. "Give me something to work with here. A pant, a moan, something."  
  
"I wouldn't pant if you paid me and the only reason I would moan is because of how nauseated you make me," she said, flatly.  
  
"Well, if you want me satisfied, and I think you do," he said slowly, reminding Satine of their deal, "you better work some of your magic charm and turn me on or Chris won't be seeing Em for a long time." Philip laughed coldly as his hand began to creep across the curves of her chest.  
  
"You miserable little-" Satine started, sitting up against him.  
  
"Son of a bitch?" Philip offered, not caring of the insult he brought upon his deceased mother. Outside, Madeline and the police officer had to hold Christian back because he was now in a fit of rage.  
  
"Yeah, all right, if insults are some kind of foreplay, that's nice, but I'm ready to get started," he said, as his hand slid up her thigh.  
  
"Christian is going to kill you," Satine hissed.  
  
Philips eyes turned to menacing slits and threw Satine to her back. He loomed over her and started unbuttoning her dress, "now, now, there's no reason for threats." He came down on top of her and covered her lips in a sloppy kiss.  
  
Christian thought he would go out of his mind when the officer finally pulled out his gun and whispered, "I've seen enough." He flung open the door and pointed the gun straight at Philip. "Get off her, you're under arrest," he said, sternly.  
  
Philip got off of Satine and turned ghastly pale when his eyes met the audience of the officer, his brother and wife, and most debilitating, his father. Satine took this moment of his shock and shot off the bed and into Christian's arms. "Oh God, Oh God," she kept repeating against his chest.  
  
Christian turned the two of them around and helped her re-button her dress and smoothed her hair back. "Darling, shh, you're all right, I promise." Christian was never letting Satine out of his arms ever, ever again. He brought his lips against her ear and whispered, "you are so brave, Satine." Satine nodded tearfully and clung to Christian. She was now the one who needed comforting.  
  
"Get up," said the police officer with his gun still pointing at Philip with one hand and with the other, he was pulling out a pair of handcuffs.  
  
Philip looked around the room frantically for someone who would vouch for him. When his eyes met his father's, they were cold and unforgiving.  
  
"Get up!" repeated the police officer.  
  
Philip gave a wicked smile towards Satine and turned to his last resort, "Father, I thought you should know; your future daughter in law was a whore at the Moulin Rouge!" he stated. Christian placed protective hands over Satine's ears to block out his brother's words. Philip was practically blown away when his statement did nothing and his father didn't even flinch.  
  
"Get up and go with the officer, Philip," he said with disgust. "And by the way, Satine is a lovely person. She had the courage to come to me with the truth. I can hardly say the same for you." He shook his head and continued, "you have brought this family shame and have dishonored myself and your mother. Now get up," he said flatly.  
  
Philip was finally pulled up by the officer who tightly locked the handcuffs over his wrists. "But, but," he rambled. "I can explain."  
  
"Oh, they'll be plenty of time for explaining while you sit and pass the time in your cell," said the officer, as he led him out of the room and down the stairs, to where he would take Philip to prison.  
  
Everyone in the room gave a sigh of relief except Christian's father, who still stood with a look of disbelief on his face. Madeline took the moment of silence to walk over to him and said, "sir, I'm terribly sorry you had to see that."  
  
He shook his head, "no, no Madeline, dear. I was blinded by my son's despicable antics. I'm just glad that you and Satine are all right," he said. And then, for the first time, he pulled Madeline into a loving embrace. He motioned to Satine, who was still standing with Christian, to come over to him. Satine slowly pulled away from Christian and went into the arms of his father.  
  
Everyone's attention was pulled from the scene as Emily's giddy laughter could be heard traveling up the stairs. When she reached the bedroom, she jumped into Christian's arms and finally was able to control her laughter, "Philip was outside crying like a little baby as the officer took him away." She paused and said knowingly, "'don't do the crime, if you can't pay the time,' I always say."  
  
Christian smiled and kissed the top of his little sister's head. But everyone's smile faded as Father let go of Satine and Madeline. He said quietly, "Yes, I would say that's a very true statement, Emily. Now, I've had quite a draining day and I would just like some time alone." He turned and patted his son on the back as he headed out of the room.  
  
Everyone stood silent for several minutes until Christian piped up, "it's getting a little stuffy in here, I think a walk outside would do everyone quite nicely."  
  
They took Christian's lead and headed outside where a bright, blue sky with puffy white clouds could be seen. Satine, who was still quite shaken, melted into Christian's arms and was content to just let him hold her.  
  
Madeline was just catching her breath and collecting her thoughts when she saw someone peering from behind a lamppost. She craned her neck to see better and when she realized it was Alex, she lifted her skirts and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. When she reached him, Madeline jumped into Alex's arms and kissed him all over his face as he quickly began to do the same. "Oh God Maddy, I love you, I love you so much. Tell me he's gone. Please tell me he can't hurt you anymore."  
  
"He's gone," Madeline said excitedly. "I love you, Alex," she sighed, she had never felt more free than she did at this very moment.  
  
Alex took Madeline's two hands and gave them a light squeeze. "My darling, you don't know how badly I've wanted this. And-and, I know you have to work out all this mess with your marriage- but, I want-I want you to be my wife," he said.  
  
Madeline squealed, "Yes, yes, Alex, me too! I want to be with you forever and I don't want to hide anymore. I'm yours now, yours forever."  
  
Alex smiled and placed his hands on both sides of Madeline's face. The feeling that he could protect her now made him feel as if he could fly. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply.  
  
Across the lawn, Christian, Satine and Emily stood smiling at the couple, "they're so happy!" Emily said with a large smile. She had obviously taken after her brother and had fallen in love with love, too.  
  
Christian and Satine smiled right along with Emily as she hurried down the street to meet with some of her friends.  
  
Christian turned towards Satine and asked, "how are you feeling?"  
  
"Shaken," she answered, "but relieved." Satine ran her finger along Christian's jawbone and temples. "Those Bohemian ideals never seem to fail, do they?" She combed her fingers through Christian's hair. "Truth."  
  
Christian chuckled, "beauty," he said and playfully looked Satine up and down.  
  
"Freedom!" Satine called out, spinning in circles and giggling, letting the wind brush against her skin.  
  
Christian caught her right as she began to feel dizzy and kissed her tenderly. When they pulled apart, he whispered, "but above all things…love." 


	18. We Didn't Start The Fire

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)  
  
*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*  
  
Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love  
  
~Casidy  
  
§=Þ  
  
*~*  
  
"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"  
  
~ Part XVIII: We Didn't Start The Fire ~  
  
By: Casidy  
  
Satine had spent the entire morning working on wedding preparations. It was very boring without Christian or Emily to help her. After the holidays Christian had gone back to the bank and Emily to her lessons. Everyone's life had seemingly calmed down suddenly after Philip's arrest only the day before.  
  
The Father had been in a very bad mood that morning, complaining of what the scandal would do to the bank. Consequently he had shuffled Christian off without breakfast and warning Emily and Satine of a long night at the office.  
  
Satine had begun her day by making a list of everything that needed to be done before the weddings. As her list grew by the hour she became more and more agitated. She had never dared allow herself to dream of a wedding but now that she was forced to begin the preparations for two, it was becoming a nightmare.  
  
It had been almost noon and Satine was expecting Emily for lunch at any moment, when Sarah had entered with a letter. Thankful for the distraction Satine excitedly opened the envelope to find her native French scrolled crookedly with bright green paint over a corner piece of canvas.  
  
Dearest Satine and Christian,  
  
Everyone was thrilled, but not overly surprised to hear of your upcoming wedding. I always knew the two of you belonged to each other: our romantic poet and firmly grounded diamond. Both so deserving of love and each other.  
  
Everything here has been a mess since your leaving. The Duke closed the Moulin down before the show. Not that it could have gone on anyway. Few people are angry with you though, I think they all admit that they would have done the same in your place.  
  
Many managed to find jobs at the Chat Noir, others are mulling about looking for work, and a few have moved on. I extended your invitation to everyone and many excitedly excepted.  
  
The Doctor, Satie, Chocolat, Babydoll, The Argentinean and I will be arriving on the twenty-second but Harold will not be bringing Marie until the day before your wedding, the twenty-fifth.  
  
Everyone is looking forward to the trip and we can not wait to see the two of you again.  
  
Good luck,  
  
Toulouse  
  
*~*  
  
Satine and Emily had shared a quiet dinner together discussing how much Satine had managed to do during the day and how very much was left to do. Emily had gone to her room soon after to complete her lessons Jack had assigned her.  
  
Satine had moved from the dining room where she had spent all day planning the wedding to the parlor where she sat on the sofa with a clear view of the street. She wanted to be sure not to miss Christian when he arrived home.  
  
After an hour, Satine's patience was beginning to fail her and she sat slumped back tracing the embroidery on the skirt of her gown. After two hours she had removed her shoes and was considering running up to her room to retrieve Christian's book of poetry. After three hours she had read several poems and sat staring up at the sky thinking about love. More specifically, her love. Satine began to sing softly to herself trying to pass the time.  
  
There's always times like these,  
  
When I think of you,  
  
And I wonder if you ever think of me.  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong,  
  
And I don't belong living in your precious memory.  
  
'Cause I need you,  
  
And I miss you.  
  
And now I wonder,  
  
If I could fall into the sky,  
  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk 1,000 miles,  
  
If I could just see you,  
  
If I could just hold you,  
  
Tonight.  
  
Satine sighed contently. She would wait for Christian for as long as it took.  
  
~*~  
  
It was two in the morning when Christian and his father walked tiredly through the front door. After mumbling something about being ready to leave the next morning at nine sharp The Father trudged up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
Christian had noticed a light coming from the front parlor and walked in causally, not surprised to see Satine fast asleep in front of the window. He walked quietly over to where she slept and bent down in front of her.  
  
Wrapping a red curl around his finger Christian admired the beauty before him. Joy filled him and he felt a familiar tightening in his chest. In one way he was used to the feeling in the sense that it came over him very often, but he also didn't think he would ever be truly used to the feeling because every time it hit him he was unprepared. After several months it still took his breath away and he knew it would continue to do so for as long as he was in love with Satine. Forever.  
  
Christian stood up and took his love into his arms and carried the precious treasure up to her room. After laying her in the bed he kicked off his shoes and joined her under the covers. He didn't care that he would have to wake particularly early in the morning to avoid anyone noticing that he was not in his bed. Despite his advanced fatigue he knew he would not sleep well without his arms around the love of his life.  
  
~*~  
  
The next few days went very much the same way. Christian's days at the bank were actually filled with work now that Philip was out of commission, literally. The Father was working even longer hours than usual trying to make up for any losses from the scandal. Emily was busy as ever now that she had returned, full force, to her lessons: school, flute, and etiquette. And Satine was buried up to her perfectly shaped neck in wedding arrangements.  
  
Christian was becoming easier to anger by the day as he was deprived of sleep and forced to spend his days in a dark office building with no outlet for his creativity.  
  
Satine was depressed. She was only able to see Christian on the nights that she would wake as he carried her upstairs after finding her asleep in the parlor waiting for him. She did not have Emily to talk to often because the young girl was running around town from activity to activity and often only seen at meals. Satine would have gladly called on Madeline but wedding preparations offered no time to leave the house.  
  
By Friday, both Satine and Christian's emotions were twisted as tight as coils and ready to spring at any moment.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone always went home early on Fridays and that included Christian. The Father had allowed him to leave the bank at midnight while he stayed to fill out just a few more papers. Christian had come home to the wonderful sight of Satine still awake and waiting impatiently for him. The moment he had opened the door she had flung herself into his arms, kissing him deeply.  
  
In between kisses, she gasped for enough breath to pant, "Thank God this week is over! We'll have all day together tomorrow! Just the two of us."  
  
Christian sighed, pulling away from her kiss. "I'm sorry darling but I have to work tomorrow."  
  
Satine was shocked, she had been looking forward to the weekend everyday since the dreadful week had started and now it wasn't going to happen? "But it's Saturday. Nothing is open on Saturday." She stated innocently.  
  
"Well, father needs me to work. I can't let him down now that he's finally giving me a chance." Christian couldn't believe Satine didn't realize that his dedication was offering him his father's approval, something he had never had before.  
  
"Since when is this job anything more than a burden? Why all of a sudden is it so important?" Satine asked stepping out of his arms.  
  
"It's not the job. I'm not going to let my father- and family down. He's counting on me to take over Philip's responsibilities."  
  
"Taking over Philip's responsibilities, huh? He can't find anyone else to take over just a little of the burden? Everything has to be laid at you feet?" Satine felt the whole ordeal unfair. There were plenty of others who would willingly take over any tasks that would put a little more money in their hands. Why did it have to be Christian? "Do you even know when our wedding – I'm sorry, weddings are going to be? I feel like I should send an invitation to my own fiancé! Maybe I should add your address at the bank to my list."  
  
"Satine, you're being unreasonable! I'm sure this can't last much longer."  
  
"How long is 'much longer'? It's already been far to long for me!" Satine raised her voice. She could feel her pent-up emotions boiling to the surface and they were spilling over, burning every surface around her.  
  
"Well I'm sorry that you find it so hard to stay home all day debating with yourself over what the cake will be made of!" Christian stood up primly, pretending to hold a fork and plate. He poked at a piece of imaginary cake and plopped is into his mouth. He then said in a girly voice, "Hmmm, I like this one but the other was good too…" taking a quick step to the side he repeated his actions then said, "Ohh… but this one is so much chocolate- ier! Which to choose? Which to choose?"  
  
Satine seemed to growl at Christian as he mocked her, but inside she felt like crying. Did the wedding, she was trying so hard to make absolutely perfect for them, mean so little to him? Well if we was going to treat all her hard work as such than she had a thing or two to say to him! "That's what you would think because you've been trying so hard to win your Daddy's approval that you haven't done a single thing to help me! Maybe you could have decided which cake you liked and taken such a momentous decision off my little, incompetent woman's hands!" The couple's fight had blown up so quickly Satine had no idea how it had even started. One minuet they had been kissing and the next they were screaming at each other like they were mad.  
  
"At least I have a Daddy's affections to win!" The moment Christian's brain had grasped what he had said he felt extreme hate for himself. He had done what he hated others for and what he had sworn he would never do. He'd hurt Satine.  
  
Satine gasped at the stinging words. It was true what they say 'strong words hurt most from the one you love.' Had Christian really said that? She must have heard wrong! But no, as she stood there in shock, she realized that he was looking at her with extreme apprehension. She was putting an end to this. She refused to say anything as hurtful to Christian. "Fine. I'm going to bed. Alone!" She hadn't meant to bark out the last word like a command but it was too late now. She trudged up the stairs and into her room. The slam of her bedroom door shook Christian all the way downstairs where he stood, running his hand angrily through his hair.  
  
*~*  
  
* "1,000 Miles" is preformed by Vanessa Carlton 


	19. This Used To Be My Playground

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

*~*

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part IXX: This Used To Be My Playground ~   
By: Casidy

Christian stood for a moment before sulking up to his room. How could things have gotten so out of hand? How could he have said such horrible things to Satine? He walked into his room and slammed the door. Couldn't she understand that he was trying to put away a little something for them? Money to buy her everything she had ever dreamed of, everything she deserved.

  
He paced his room, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Stomping over to the window, he leaned his hands against the sill, his head dropping to lay on the frosted glass. What had he done?

  
~*~

  
Satine fell back against the door after it had slammed shut. The tears streamed down her cheeks as she slid down to the floor. She drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, hugging them close.

  
Her mind was swirling and her emotions were swinging violently from anger to despair and back again. How could he have said that? Satine had always been a daddy's girl growing up, especially because of her mother's running off. Despite their poverty, her father had always found a way to buy her pretty dresses to wear to school and every Friday he would come home from work with a bag of sweets for her. She could still remember how he would take her to the theater every year for her birthday. When he died, she'd been left alone to wander the streets, eventually ending up at the Moulin Rouge.

  
She had never told Christian all of that but the fact that she had never spoken to him about her father had to point to it being a very sensitive subject for her. But she had started the feud, questioning Christian's motives for working so much. She should have stayed quiet but she couldn't. She missed him so much. Her life was so empty without him. It seemed even worse with him there but the two of them angry with each other. They had been through so much, how could they be fighting over something to trivial?

  
Pulling her legs closer to herself she let out a sudden, strangled cough. Gasping for breath she put her hand to her mouth, trying to muffle the sound. After a moment the pain in her chest subsided. The crimson drops of blood that sprinkled the back of her hand went unnoticed. Her only thought was regret. What had she done?

  
~*~

  
The next morning, Satine was surprised to find The Father still eating his breakfast when she came downstairs.

  
Emily sat at his side peeling apart an English muffin when she looked up to see Satine walking into the room. She did not know what the fight the night before had been about but she'd heard the yelling. It was obviously their first fight from how upset Satine looked. Her hair was limp and she had apparently not spent as much time on her makeup as she usually did. To anyone else she seemed just as confident as ever but Emily noticed that she was not standing quite as straight and her head was not as high as it usually was. She looked as miserable as Emily could ever picture her.

  
Satine sat down beside Emily and The Father cleared his throat, "Satine, dear, how have the wedding preparations been going?"

  
"Fine, sir," She answered, not feeling like talking.

  
The Father, never one to pick up on a person's emotions continued, "When is the ceremony?" he asked curiously.

  
"The twenty seventh of this month, sir." She replied simply. After she had spoken, Christian walked into the room looking even worse than Satine, Emily noticed.

  
He had his hands buried deep in his pockets and he hadn't brushed his hair. His head was low and he sat down in his chair without meeting anyone's gaze. Not that he had to try to avoid Satine's. Ever since he had entered the room she had suddenly become very interested in the contents of her plate.

  
"Ah, Christian, good morning. Satine was just telling me about the wedding. I was curious as how many of your friends from the Paris would be attending. I'm sure we'll have a house full of them." The Father said suddenly.

  
Everyone's head popped up and looked at The Father then exchanged looks with each other. Satine, realizing she would have to handle this gently said, "Well, Christian and I had invited several of our friends." She forced a smile switching into bright and bubbly mood quickly, "I hadn't even thought of where they would be staying."

  
Emily bit her bottom lip attempting to smooth her smile as she remembered how she and Satine had spent an entire day scouting hotels for the bohemians to stay in.

  
The Father looked a bit uncomfortable but bravely pushed on, "Well, I thought they could stay here. We have plenty of room and I'd like to get to know them."

  
Satine felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. With only a few words, The Father had nobly taken a step to accepting Christian and Satine's friends. She no longer had to plan two weddings. "I'm sure they would enjoy that very much, sir." Satine said.

  
The Father nodded his head then suddenly stood from his seat, "Christian, I believe it is time we get going." He quickly exited the room with Christian close behind.

  
Emily could not stand the silence that followed for long, "Satine… Do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

  
Satine stopped chewing for a moment but then cleared her face of all emotion and asked, "I don't know what you're talking about, Em."

  
Emily rolled her eyes, "Look Satine, I heard your fight last night. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, it was just kinda hard to miss. I don't know what it was about, but I can tell that both of you are pretty miserable right now." She paused before repeating, "Do you want to talk about it?"

  
Satine suddenly broke down in tears, "I don't know what happened. All of a sudden we both just snapped. He said that he had to work again today and I asked him why his job suddenly meant so much to him and he said that all I did was stay at home and obsess over the wedding preparations and I said that he was trying to win his daddy's affections and he said 'at least I have a daddy's affections to win'." Satine sucked in a full breath and let it out in another rush of tears.  
Emily put her arms around Satine and patted her hair, comfortingly. She mumbling quiet reassurances until Satine had finally calmed down again.

  
*~*  


Christian sat slumped back in his chair, with his feet on his desk. He truly had no idea why his father had insisted on coming to the bank, there was nothing to do. Satine had been right and he sighed miserably, realizing where disagreeing with her had gotten him. He missed her so much. Even back at the Moulin, when they had to be so careful not to be seen with each other, they had still been together more than they were now. Taking his feet off the desk, he went to talk to his father.

  
*~*

  
After the incident in the dinning room, Satine and Emily had gone into the library where Emily listened patiently, as Satine talked endlessly, shifting quickly from anger at Christian to anger at herself.

  
When Satine had seemingly run out of things to say, Emily stood up. Slowly walking across the expanse of the couch Satine sat on, she began to sing, more than a bit sarcastically,   
  
_Forget about that guy,  
Forget about the way you fell into his eyes.  
Forget about his charms,_  
  
Emily wrapped her own arms around herself,  
  
_Forget about the way he held you in his arms._  
  
She began to walk with a definite bounce in her step and swung her arms,  
  
_Walking on air's obnoxious,_  
  
She shivered and adopted a disgusted look.  
  
_The thrills, the chills- will make you nauseous._  
  
As she continued she shrugged her shoulders at the next line.  
  
_And you'll never get enough,  
Just forget about love._  
  
She put her hands over her heart and fluttered her eyelashes,  
  
_Forget about romance,  
Forget about the way your heart begins to dance._  
  
Emily crunched up her face,  
  
_Then you feel the blush,   
When he's spouting out some sentimental mush.  
Love really is revolting,  
It's even worse than when you're malting.  
Enough of this fluff,  
Just forget about love._  
  
Emily had not even finished her line before Satine began to sing as if no one else were in the room.  
  
_I had almost forgotten the way it felt,  
When he held out his hand for mine.  
My heart all aflutter-_  
  
Holding back a giggle Emily shouted out,   
  
_Oh how I shudder!_  
  
Satine giggled before singing dreamily,  
  
_The fist time we kissed…_  
  
Emily interrupted,   
  
_It won't be missed!  
Forget about his touch._  
  
Shaking her head Satine sang,  
  
_I can't forget about his touch!_  
  
Emily sang,   
  
_In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much._  
  
Satine disagreed,  
  
_It matters so much!_  
  
Smiling happily at Satine as she stood from her seat, Emily sang happily,  
  
_You're better on your own,  
A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone._  
  
Satine joined hands with her future sister-in-law and the two began to dance about the room singing together,  
  
_Love's filled with compromises._  
  
Emily wiggled her finger at Satine knowingly,  
  
_And don't you hate those big surprises?_  
  
Satine smiled wishfully,  
  
_A cozy rendezvous._  
  
Emily tried to sound disgusted,  
  
_Oh, please!_  
  
Satine giggled then sang,  
  
_Candle light for two!_  
  
Laughing again, Emily interrupted,  
  
_Oh, geez!_  
  
Satine held her arms out and sang,  
  
_Look, you're callin' my bluff,  
I can't forget about love!_  
  
The two girls began giggling helplessly and collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"You're right Em. How did you ever learn so much about love?" Satine asked.  
The young girl smiled, "I had a pretty good teacher. Don't let this fester, Satine. Go to the bank and talk to him. Someone has to take the first step."

  
*~*  
An hour later, with directions to the bank in hand, Satine hastily put her coat on, preparing to go find Christian. She opened the door and almost ran into the person on the other side,  
"Christian!" She said, startled, "What-what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the bank?" she suddenly felt very nervous.

  
Christian walked into the house, "I told Father that it was ridiculous to be there on a Saturday and that I was going home to my fiancée.

  
Satine gasped slightly, "really?" she asked, taking a step closer to him, no longer nervous.

"Of course, I love you Satine and I'm so sorry for everything I said yesterday. I didn't mean a word of it. I've just been so busy lately that I didn't even think of how hard you've been working to put our wedding together. You've been doing it all alone when I should have been helping you. I'm-"

  
Satine had stepped closer to him and did not stop until she was right in front of him. Putting a finger to his lips she silenced him, "No Christian, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have said the things I did. I'm the one that should be apologizing." She said, looking down.

  
Christian put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "What if we call it even. We were both at fault and we forgive each other. How does that sound, darling?" Christian asked, looking into Satine's eyes for a sign that she forgave him.  
  
Satine nodded happily before beginning to sing,  
  
_I can't forget about my heart._  
  
Christian echoed her words,   
  
_I can't forget about my heart._  
  
Putting her hand on Christian's cheek Satine continued,  
  
_And how it felt to fall for you right from the start._  
  
Holding his hands out in astonishment Christian sang,  
  
_I'm still falling!_  
  
Satine sang,  
  
_Whatever we may do,_  
  
Christian once again echoed her words,  
  
_Whatever we may do,_  
  
Satine continued,  
  
_You'll be here for me and I'll be there for you!_  
  
Christian assured her,  
  
_I'll be there,_  
  
Happily they sang to each other,  
  
_To wish to want to wonder  
To find the sun through rain and thunder_  
  
Christian sang happily,  
  
_A cozy rendezvous?_  
  
Satine smiled excitedly,  
  
_Yes, please!_  
  
Christian then asked,  
  
_Candle light for two?_  
  
Suddenly Emily's voice sang out from the doorway to the library, broken up by giggles,  
  
_Oh, geez!  
Enough is enough!_  
  
Christian and Satine laughed at the young girl, as she rolled her eyes good naturedly and returned to the library, closing the doors behind her.  
  
_We can't forget about love!_  
  
The two met in a strong kiss, their lips passionate after being apart so long.  
  
"I love you Christian." She said breathlessly.

  
"I love you too, Darling." Christian responded before kissing her again.  
  
*~*

  
* "Forget About Love" is from "Aladdin and the Return of Jafar"


	20. You and Me Song

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

*~*

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XX: You and Me Song ~   
By Mariclaire

Satine stirred in bed, arching her back and rubbing her eyes. She smiled when she saw Christian beside her. He sneaked into her room last night to continue to make up for their fight. "Mmm, I'll have to think of more reasons for us to make up, if he's always like that," Satine thought with a devilish grin. She slipped her fingers under his nightshirt and just barely grazed her fingers over his smooth stomach. Christian peeked one eye open to see Satine gazing lovingly at him. When she saw that he was awake, she buried her face in his neck and planted tender kisses along his throat. "Thank you for last night," Satine whispered.

  
Christian laughed, "oh, but the pleasure was all mine, darling." He took one of her flaming orange curls and twirled it around his finger. "But if you don't mind me asking, why are we up so early?"

  
Satine sighed and propped herself up on her elbows, "because I wanted a little more time just for us. We won't get too much of that this next week. Things will be so crazy around here, what with a house full of 'bohos'," Satine laughed. "And besides, I love these mornings we have together, alone."

  
Christian nuzzled her cheek and whispered, "mmm, me too. And just think, once we get married, every morning will be like this."

  
Satine's mouth curled into a smile just thinking about the prospect of she and Christian living under their own roof and living life as they wanted to. Satine laid her head on top of Christian's chest and he wrapped the sheets around them, tighter. They fell into a trance as Christian gently combed his fingers through Satine's hair and she lost herself in the rhythm of Christian's steady breathing. 

  
All of a sudden, Satine's bird let out small chirp that caught Satine's attention. She pulled herself out of bed and let her bare feet adjust to the cool, wooden floor. Christian watched in amusement as Satine got the bird out of it's cage. "What is it cherub? Does Mummy need to get you some more food?" Satine cooed at the bright golden bird. It sat proudly on her finger as Satine walked over to the bottom drawer of her vanity, where she kept a tiny bag of birdseed. Satine took a handful of the seed and poured it into her bird's dish at the side of the cage. "There you go," she said as her bird began to happily hop around and eat it's food.

  
"She certainly has kept quiet, I almost forgot that you were keeping her in here," Christian said.  


"That's because my angel is a good little girl," Satine replied, wiggling her finger at the little ball of fluffy yellow feathers.  


Satine turned around when she heard Christian laughing, "what?" Satine asked defensively, but couldn't help but have a delighted sparkle in her eyes.  


"You," Christian whispered and pulled Satine back into bed with him.   


*~*  


"Sarah, do you need any help with the dusting?" asked Satine.   


Sarah stared at Satine in complete awe, it was the first time any "lady of the house" had offered to help with the cleaning.  


"No Miss Satine, that's quite all right. I think I've got it," she replied.   


"Thank you Sarah, the house is going to look beautiful," Satine said with a smile.  


Sarah nodded a thank you and Satine left the room to go see Christian, who had been writing all afternoon. She picked up her skirts and made her way up the staircase and arrived to find Christian staring at his typewriter, waiting for the perfect piece of poetry to come to him. 

  
"Christian?" Satine asked, breaking his train of thought.  


"Yes darling?" he answered, getting up to give her a kiss.  


Satine shooed him away, "Christian, not now, I'm a mess," she said, speaking of her disheveled state from running around choosing flowers, approving menus and generally making sure that everything was taken care of.  


Christian captured her lips in a passionate kiss and intertwined her clammy hand in his. "You're a gorgeous mess," he teased.  


Satine laughed and leaned into Christian's embrace as his lips grazed across her face. But she soon grew tense when she realized a problem in accommodations fore their wedding. She pulled away from him a bit and said, "Christian, we have a bit of a problem…"   


Christian looked at her, concerned, "what is it, sweetheart?"  


"As of now, you have four guest bedrooms left unused in your house. But we have eight people coming in from Paris, _tomorrow_." Satine sighed, all this stress of the wedding was being thrown in her face. Satine had decided that being a bride was hard work.   


She began to count on her fingers, "Harold and Marie won't mind sleeping in one room, Chocolat can take the room beside yours, The Doctor and Satie can have the room with the two twin beds and then the Argentinean better have the guestroom downstairs in case he goes into one of his Narcoleptic fits in the middle of the night." Satine let out an exasperated breath, "Oh God Christian, that still leaves Babydoll and Toulouse. Now where on earth are they going to sleep?" She was quickly bringing herself into a state of panic.   


"Shh, darling, it's going to be all right," Christian said, trying to reassure her. "Listen, Toulouse can sleep on my windowsill, it would fit him just right and you know that he's always been unconventional. And Babydoll can stay with Em in her room. Em will love to have her, it will be just like when she has her friends over for those pajama parties they like to have." He kissed her forehead, "see, problem fixed."   


Just as Satine was starting to calm down, Sarah's quaint voice could be heard from downstairs. "Miss Satine, Master Christian, your father wished me to inform you to be in appropriate attire for supper within the hour."  


Christian peeked his head out of his bedroom door. "Thank you, Sarah. But what's the occasion?" he asked.  


"Oh yes, Mrs. Wilesly is coming for supper," Sarah answered.  


Satine had been listening to this and when she heard the news that she would be spending the evening with that wretched woman after everything she had been through today, she released her anger in a frustrated scream.  


Sarah looked up the staircase quizzically and Christian turned around to see Satine, startled of what she had done, quickly smooth out her skirts, put on a plastic smile and said through gritted teeth, "why, thank you for informing us, Sarah. Now, I must go make myself presentable. I mustn't have Mrs. Wilesly see me in such an unkempt manner." She nodded a farewell to Sarah and started her way down the hall, towards her room.   


"Darling, are you all right?" Christian asked, still a bit overwhelmed by Satine's outburst.  


"What? Me? Oh yes, perfect," she said. "Everything is just perfect."   


*~*  


"Honestly Emily, you must improve your posture," Mrs. Wilesly lectured at the dinner table.  


Emily mumbled something into her salad and stabbed a piece of cucumber, pretending that it was the old hag's head.  


"So Satine," Mrs. Wilesly began. "You're wedding is coming up and since you haven't a father to speak of, who will be giving you away at your wedding?"  


"Well, my friend Chocolat, from Paris, he always took such good care of me and we had a very close relationship-"  


"What kind of a name is _Chocolat_?" Mrs. Wilesly interrupted. "Sounds like the name of some urchin at the Moulin Rouge."  


Satine ignored the witch's comment and went on about her friend, "I met him when I was a young girl and we've always been wonderful friends. We nicknamed him Chocolat for the beautiful tone of his skin. Dark, just like cocoa…" She smiled at the thought of her friend.  


"Excuse me? You expect to have a _colored_ person at your wedding? And to give you away, no less. Despicable," Mrs. Wilesly snorted.  


Satine sat, fighting back tears at the dinner table. Christian saw how upset she was and glared at the old woman, "Mrs. Wilesly, if I remember correctly, this isn't your wedding. Satine should have whoever she wants in the wedding party."  


"Not if she's going to have some, some dark skinned _heathen_ in attendance!" She snapped.  


"That's enough!" roared The Father who slammed his fork and knife to the table. "I have had it up to here with your bickering!"  


Mrs. Wilesly sent an "I told you so" glance towards Emily, Christian and Satine.  


"Get out of this house Mrs. Wilesly!" he yelled.  


"Ex-excuse me?" she stammered.  


"I will not have narrow minded, bigoted people in my house! Leave, I don't want you around myself or my family any longer," The Father demanded.  


Mrs. Wilesly stood up, trying to keep any dignity she had left. She snatched her mink from Sarah and stormed out of the house.

Everyone jerked as the front door slammed behind her. After a few moments of awkward silence, The Father calmly picked up his silverware and continued with his meal. "So Satine, tell me more of these friends of yours coming in from Paris." 

  
*~*

  
The next day, Satine stood nervously tapping her foot in the center of the train station. "Christian, do you think something's gone wrong?" Satine asked, grabbing Christian's watch. "What if something happened? What if they got on the wrong train?" She paused for a moment, "Christian! What if they forgot?"

  
Christian smiled, "Satine, we've only been here for fifteen minutes. The train is probably just running a little late." He waited to continue as the loud sound of a passing train's whistle wailed. "Now darling, you're going to have to calm down, everything will be all right."

  
"But Christian, I just want the wedding to be perfect," she sighed.

  
"Satine, everything will be perfect, because you'll be there and we'll be getting married. You're doing a wonderful job, I'm sure things will be simply 'spectacular, spectacular'." 

  
Satine giggled and wove Christian's fingers with hers. "I'm so excited about this," she whispered.

  
Before Christian could respond, a train came rolling into the station and it's wheels screeched to a stop. In a matter of minutes, weary travelers came piling out of the train with their luggage. Christian and Satine craned their necks to find their group of bohemians. 

  
Just then, the familiar sound of hobbling with a cane came from behind them. Christian's lips curled into a smile as he heard a small voice call out, "Cwistian!!!"


	21. You've Got a Friend In Me

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

*~*

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXI: You've Got A Friend In Me ~   
By: Casidy

Satine could not help herself, the moment she spotted Toulouse hobbling towards her, she began jumping up and dawn, clapping her hands. 

Momentarily distracted by the sight of Satine's red curls bouncing up and down against her fair neck, Christian was startled when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his knees and squeeze tightly.

"Oh Chwistian! How we mifhed you!" Toulouse cooed, giving Christian's knees another strong squeeze.

Christian's face went red and he tried to untangle himself from the little man's grip but found he couldn't loosen the dwarf's determined hands. "It's wonderful to see you too, Toulouse! Where's everyone else?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, there they are Christian!" Satine said, pointing to the group of their friends walking toward them, obviously out of place among the English ladies and gentlemen in their traveling attire.

Chocolat towered over the entire crowd with his warn top hat that did not match his suit. The Doctor excitedly wobbled behind Chocolat with an old, tattered suitcase that seemed to have a light stream of smoke coming out of the seams. Beside The Doctor with his usual limp, came Satie, his rainbow scarf tied extra close. Babydoll smiled brightly, her large dimples a reminder of her character, even without the costume. Trudging slowly, a little behind the rest of the crowd, was The Argentinean.

*~*

Satine was deep in a conversation with Babydoll, learning of where each of the Diamond Dogs had gone after the Moulin Rouge was closed. The Bohemians muddled about gathering their possessions off the multiple carriages that had taken them home from the train station.

Satine lead the guests into the house and everyone stopped to look around. Whistles came from some and appreciative comments came from others. No one seemed to notice Christian still outside trying to lift a large trunk up the stairs, one step at a time.

"I hadf no idew thfat our Penniless Poet wasf sow wewl off." Toulouse slurred in his ever gay tone.

"Pretty good for someone that had to barrow a suit to go to the Moulin." The Argentinean said gruffly, truly impressed.

A loud clunk was heard from outside the door as Christian dropped the trunk on his foot. Everyone dissolved into conversation again without noticing the young poet jumping up and down, his foot clutched in his hands.

Satine left everyone in the foyer only to come back moments later with two butlers in toe. Without a word, the men took everyone's suitcases. Finally, having been relieved of his burden, Christian walked into the house and wrapped his arms around Satine's waist.

"I don't know what you put in that suitcase, Babydoll, but it sure is heavy." Christian said to the young girl.

"Oh that wasn't my trunk." She giggled, "I'm afraid you're act of chivalry was directed toward The Argentinean."

Christian's eyes bulged and he buried his head in Satine's hair, trying to hide his embarrassment as everyone laughed at him.

Satine and Christian began to direct everyone to their rooms. Toulouse had decided that it was more interesting to peek his little head into every room than wait for someone to tell him where he would be sleeping. Toulouse stopped at the bedroom right across from that which he was supposed to be in.

That was how Christian found him, standing in the doorway with a silly grin on his face. "Cwistian, whowse woom is this?" He asked happily.

"My little sister Emily's. Why?"

Toulouse pointed to the flute stand, holding a place of honor in the center of the room. Then to the stacks of music and the half finished pieces of composition stuck to the walls, a striking resemblance to Christian's garret. Finally, the little man pointed his tiny finger to the framed picture of his own Green Fairy. 

"Cwistian, you're sistow's a bohemian!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down and clapping his hands together excitedly.

*~*

Satine clung to Christian as they made their way home from the bar, through the deserted streets of the London. The bohemians, from both sided of the channel, were having too much fun to think of going home before dawn. The couple had left Emily in charge of leading the boisterous group home. Satine's arms were wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder. Her position hampered their walk home considerably, but neither seemed to notice.

"I think Toulouse was really charmed by your sister. He couldn't get over the thought that there is so much talent in your family."

Christian laughed, "I think he liked the idea that she was sort of hero worshiping him."

"No more than she worships you!" Satine said in merriment.

"Em doesn't worship me." Christian said, laughing at the idea.

Satine shook her head, "The two of you absolutely adore each other!" Changing the subject, she went on. "Everyone seemed to get along very well tonight,"

"Yes," Christian agreed, "all the English bohemians seemed completely enthralled. None of them had ever met an authentic bohemian before."

Satine stopped, suddenly, almost making Christian trip over her feet. She pulled her arms off of Christian and placed them on her hips in an agitated manner. "And just what would you call me? I'm a bohemian, and I'm most definitely French!" Satine stated, trying not to laugh.

Christian smiled, walking close to her, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. Suddenly, he captured her lips in a powerful kiss, taking Satine's breath away. "You were saying?" Christian asked after the two had finally broken apart.

"Something about being madly in love with you?" Satine asked innocently.

"Oh, really? In that case please, do go on."

Satine smiled at him coyly before beginning.

__

You treat me like I'm a princess,

"You are!" Christian exclaimed loudly.

Satine hushed him to keep his voice down but all Christian did was smile. She continued.

__

I'm not used to lying in bed.

You ask how my day was,

You've already won me over in spite of me.

Don't be alarmed if I fall, head over feet,

Satine tried to give Christian a serious, warning look, but could not stop smiling.

__

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are.

I couldn't help it,

It's all your fault.

Christian laughed happily, awarding Satine with a gorgeous smile.

__

Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole.

You're so much braver than I gave you credit for.

That's not lip service.

You've already won me over in spite of me.

Don't be alarmed if I fall, head over feet,

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are.

I couldn't help it,

It's all your fault!

You are the bearer of unconditional things,

You held your breath and the door for me.

Thanks for your patience.

Satine leaned in close to Christian and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

__

You're the best listener that I've ever met,

You're my best friend.

Best friend with benefits.

Christian raised an amused eyebrow.

__

I've never felt this healthy before,

I've never wanted something rational.

Christian placed a hand on the side of her face and ran his thumb over her cheek and took over Satine's song.

__

You've already won me over in spite of me.

Don't be alarmed if I fall, head over feet,

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are.

I couldn't help it,

It's all your fault.

"I love you Christian." Satine said leaning close in anticipation of a kiss.

"And I love you, Darling." Christian said, claimingher lips once again as his.

Satine broke from the kiss suddenly as a cough over took her. She tried to suppress it but a limp noise still immerged from her throat.

Christian frowned, "Come darling, let's get you home. We can't have a sick bride now can we?" he said, gently pulling Satine along and toward home.

~*~

* " Head Over Feet" is performed by Alanis Morissette


	22. Young Hearts Run Free

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

*~*

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXII: Young Hearts Run Free ~   
By: Casidy

Satine and Christian were jolted from sleep at the same time, though in separate rooms. As the recollection of their houseguests' presence dawned on the pair simultaneously, their heads snapped to the bohemian's bed both finding their roommates' beds empty. Then a crash was heard from somewhere down stairs and both Satine and Christian jumped out of their beds. The two ran out of their rooms, dreading what they would find.

  
Almost bumping into each other in the hall, they quickly ran to the staircase to find Emily at the bottom. Then they noticed Toulouse charging toward them, his cane held out like a sword and wearing a little paper hat made of newspaper. Not noticing their presence he jumped onto the banister, his little feet straddling each side before sliding down the railing and to the ground at the bottom. The noise that woke Satine and Christian was the crash as the rider hit the ground at the bottom of the stairs.

  
"I'm next! I'm next!" Emily shouted, taking the little hat off Toulouse's head and dropping it on her own.  


"Emily!" Christian exclaimed, "I would think you knew better! What is father going to say when he comes out here? And you know that he will with the noise you are making."  


"Don't be such a spoil sport, Christian. Father left for work almost an hour ago!" She ran up the stairs to where her brother stood, "Now…I know you want to try this." Holding the hat out she tried to tempt him but he did not take it.  


"Well I do!" Satine said grabbing the hat.   


"Satine! I-" Christian stuttered.  


"Oh, honestly Christian, learn to have a little fun." She laughed before lifting the skirt of her nightgown and daintily sitting on the railing.  


Emily laughed as Satine attempted to ride the banister "sidesaddle" and with as much grace as possible. Falling to the bottom she immediately ran back up the stairs and to Christian. With a dazzling smile she took the hat off of her head and dropped it onto Christian's.  


"Your turn, darling."  


Christian's little boy smile lit up his face and he planted a kiss on Satine's cheek before taking his turn on the banister.  


*~*  


After breakfast Emily scurried upstairs for her lessons and Toulouse, Chocolat, and The Doctor left to 'plan a night of sin like London's never seen'. Babydoll then dragged Satine out the door, barely letting her kiss Christian good-bye, to find bridesmaid's gowns for the wedding.  


~*~  


That night everyone met up at the bar. Satine and Babydoll had been out all day looking for bridesmaids dresses, Toulouse, The Doctor, and Chocolat had been working hard to arrange Christian's bachelor party, and Emily had begun arranging Satine's party after she had finished her lessons. Christian, however, had been forced to be tour guide to The Argentinean and Satie as he showed them London.  


That night, the bohemians had been able to meet Madeline and Alex when they came in for a drink. Joining the group they began to poke fun at Satine and Christian, but mostly Christian.  


"Now Christian, are you sure you know what goes on between a husband and a wife?" The Doctor asked, skeptically.  


Christian, turning a little pink, looked at Satine before answering, "I think I have an idea."  
The Argentinean shook his head, "I think we need to help this boy!" Standing from his seat he began,  
  
_The parts of a flower are so constructed that very, very often the wind will cause pollination. If not, than a bee or any other nectar gathering creature can create the same situation. Yes anything that gets the pollen to the piston's right on the list. I'll try to make it crystal clear. A flower's insatiable passion turns its life into a circus of debauchery. Now you see just how the stamen gets its lusty dust on to the stigma. And why this frenzy chlorophyll's orgy is no enigma. We call this quest for satisfaction a what class?_  
  
He looked at everyone expectantly they shouted,  
  
_A photoperiodic reaction._  
  
The Argentinean smiled,  
  
_Oh that's good. Oh, that's very good!_  
  
Toulouse looked up, clueless,  
  
_Hey, I'm lost where are we?_  
  
Emily rolled her eyes, laughing,  
  
_Chapter 2_  
  
Satie nodded,  
  
_Page 5_  
  
Then all the men, besides Christian and The Argentinean shouted,  
  
_Reproduction_  
  
The girls, except Satine joined in,  
  
_Reproduction_  
  
Babydoll giggled,  
  
_Put your pollen tube to work_  
  
The men said again,  
  
_Reproduction_  
  
And the girls echoed them,  
  
_Reproduction_  
  
Emily stood up on her chair, swaying her hips in a circle she said,  
  
_Make my stamen go berserk_  
  
Christian began coughing as he choked on his drink. While Satine patted him on the back the men sang,  
  
_Reproduction_  
  
Maddy joined Em and stood on her own chair,  
  
_I don't think they even know what a pistol is!_  
  
Alex jumped up beside her,  
  
_I've got your pistol right here_  
  
Maddy fanged shock as Toulouse looked at everyone from his seat, questionably,  
  
_Where does the pollen go?_  
  
The Argentinean continued his lesson and everyone sat back down in their seats,  
  
_In an abstract way the same thing applies to the reproduction organs of the more complex life forms but now we are dealing with sexual response. Are there any questions before we begin reading?_  
  
Satie stood from his seat and scurried over to the Argentinean. Pulling on his collar and pretending to whisper, he sang,  
  
_Is it possible the female member of some sex on a couch could like get this guy all hot and she never even knew it?_  
  
Alex walked up to Satie and leaned against him, crossing his arms,  
  
_When the warm blooded mammal in a tight little sweater starts pulls that stuff she's saying that she wants to do it._  
  
Satie looked at him,  
  
_Yeah, but all they can do is say no, no, no, no, no_  
  
Alex nodded and walked away as all the men sang,  
  
_Reproduction_  
  
The girls shouted,  
  
_Reproduction, baby, give it to me now!_  
  
The boys cheered,  
  
_Reproduction_  
  
The girls crossed their arms, defensively.  
  
_Reproduction, is that all you think about?_  
  
The boys cheered again;  
  
_Reproduction_  
  
The girls stood up with their hands on their hips,  
  
_Come on baby, show me that you really love me so._  
  
The Argentinean hunched over,  
  
_Oh, I think I'm gunna throw up._  
  
Toulouse wanted to know,  
  
_Were does the pollen go?_  
  
The Argentinean, having quickly recovered, continued,  
  
_The human is the only being capable of consciously controlling its number of offspring. Are there any comments on this?_  
  
Babydoll sauntered up to The Argentinean and a bit embarrassed asked  
  
_Is it true that guys like you, ya know mature and all carry some protection with them -_  
  
She suddenly belted out, for the entire bar to hear,  
  
_for sexual occasions?_  
  
Satie asked Babydoll from his seat,  
  
_What's the big deal? Can't a girl just do that thing in a book where she adds up the days of her - oh what do you call it? Mental Stration?_  
  
Em rolled her eyes,  
  
_Oh yeah that's really neat._  
  
Maddy put her hands on her hips,  
  
_Yeah, And what'll the guy say if the number's don't add up right? Huh?_  
  
Then each girl shouted,  
  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_  
  
The men just shrugged their shoulders,  
  
_Reproduction_  
  
And the girls blew their comments off,  
  
_Reproduction_  
  
Em stood from her chair with a balloon under her dress, leaning back with her hand supporting her back she sang,  
  
_Hope he's proud of that he's done,_  
  
The boys all stood from their seats and backed away, still singing,  
  
_Reproduction_  
  
Em pulled the balloon out of her dress,  
  
_Reproduction_  
  
Alex pointed to Satie,  
  
_He was only poking fun!_  
  
The boys continued,  
  
_Reproduction_  
  
The Argentinean held out his hands,  
  
_See what happens when a boy and girl don't know how to play it safe!_  
  
The men sang, one last time,  
  
_Reproduction_  
  
The girls finished,  
  
_Reproduction_  
  
Just as Toulouse opened his mouth, Chocolat covered it with his hand and sang, in his ever deep voice,  
  
_Where does the pollen go?_  
  
~*~  
  
* The song "Reproduction" is from the movie "Grease 2"


	23. Dreamlover

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

*~*

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXIII: Dreamlover ~   
By: Casidy

Satine sat nervously, beside Christian as they waited for the final group of guests to arrive for their wedding. Throughout the past week they had welcomed endless numbers of family and friends and as they sat at the train station one last time Satine was much more nervous than she had been before any other guests had arrived. The only reason that this particular guest would not arrive would be under their own recognizance. Harold Ziddler's train was supposedly arriving at any moment.

Satine sat fidgeting with her engagement ring, through her white gloves, with her left hand and desperately clutching her patient fiancé's had with her right. "Sacré bleu, Christian, I don't think he's even coming! He probably hasn't forgiven me for leaving. It's all my fault that he lost the Moulin! Oh Christian, I feel terribly!"

Releasing Satine's hand, only momentarily, before she desperately clutched his other, Christian put his arm reassuringly around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "Shhh," he whispered in her ear, "Don't talk like that, darling. Worrying will do no good. I'm sure that Ziddler's coming. Trust me, darling, no one can resist you." Christian concluded, praying for his Diamond's sake, that he was right.

Satine leaned over, capturing his lips with hers. Her mind went numb as warm and tingling sensations ran up and down her body. When Christian placed both of his hands, gently, on the small of her back she moaned softly into his mouth, sending a shiver through him.

The whistle of a train, entering the station suddenly jerked the two apart. Satine brushed a hand over her cheeks, attempting to minimize the appearance of Christian's effect on her, and pulled out a compact from her handbag to check for anything out of place. Satisfied with her reflection Satine replaced the compact and turned to look over a beaming Christian. Laughing quietly Satine straightened his tie before pulling out her handkerchief and attempting to remove her lipstick from his smiling lips.

"There," Satine said, "all better," not being able to resist, Satine brushed a quick kiss to his cheek and giggled at the lipstick she had managed to put on him, again. Wiping it away quickly, Satine began to look over the passengers exiting the train.

Suddenly, without warning, a loud voice rang out, happily, "My little strawberry!" Satine whipped around, coming face to face with Harold Ziddler.

~*~

Christian sat at his typewriter patiently, waiting for inspiration to come. It didn't. 

When he and Satine had been forced apart, almost three-hour prior, he'd moped up to his room and sat down at his typewriter. And that is just where he had been sitting for three hours.

He knew exactly what was missing: His Muse. His fingers itched to run themselves through her fiery hair. He tried to satisfy his itching fingers by running them through his own hair but they only turned numb.

Angrily, Christian stood from his chair and walked over to the window. He couldn't believe he was having such a difficult time writing his own wedding vows! He loved Satine more than words could say. Maybe that was his problem. He leaned against the window frame, and turned his head to the door, where a sliver of light was shown from under the door. For the first time, Christian noticed voices laughing from downstairs. He made a quick decision and headed for the door.

Walking down the stairs slowly, Christian realized that the voices were coming from the dining room. He walked in to a sight he had not expected. At the long, elegant table sat Satie, The Doctor, Chocolat and Babydoll, along with Christian's little sister. The Argentinean was passed out in the middle of the doorway and Christian had to step over his sleeping body as he walked in the room.

"Em, what are you doing?" Christian asked suspiciously eyeing the playing cards and array of different currencies spread out on the table.

"What does it look like, Chris? I'm beating the French at poker!" Emily giggled and pulled her large pile of winnings close to her for confirmation. "Want me to deal you in? I'd be more than happy to take a little money off your hands." Emily asked, smiling sweetly.

Christian shook his head quickly, "That's ok Emmers. I think you've proven yourself the best gambler in the family on many occasion."

Emily smiled proudly at her brother. Just at that moment The Argentinean shot up from his spot on the floor and looked over at Emily. "I thought you said you'd never played poker before!" his exclamation was quickly followed by a hiccup before he fell back to the floor, asleep.

Emily looked around the table apprehensively, "Oops," she laughed nervously.

Just at that moment Toulouse walked past Christian into the dining room with an unopened bottle of Absinthe in hand. As the dwarf began to pour the neon-green liquid into glasses Christian suddenly became very protective of his little sister. "Emmy, I don't think you should be drinking that!" but it was too late, In one gulp Em had downed the entire glass.

Spontaneously, she burst out in laughter then began to sing.

I feel pretty,  
Oh so pretty.   
I feel pretty and witty and bright,  
And I pity,  
Any girl who isn't me tonight.

She stood up on her chair and looked out over the room.

I feel charming,  
Oh so charming.   
It's alarming how charming I feel.  
And so pretty,  
That I hardly can believe I'm real.

Em lifted up her dress suddenly and jumped off her chair before rushing to the mirror above the fireplace.

See the pretty girl in that mirror there?   
Who can that attractive girl be?   
Such a pretty face.   
Such a pretty dress.   
Such a pretty smile.   
Such a pretty me!

After admiring herself in the mirror she dragged Toulouse's little hands and began to dance around as he hobbled along with her.

I feel stunning,  
And entrancing.  
Feel like running,

And dancing for joy.

When she had released Toulouse's hands she continued to dance by herself and Christian and the bohos began to sing.

Have you met my good friend Emmy?  
The craziest girl on the block?  
You'll know her the minute you see her,  
She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock!

Despite their words everyone followed Emily in dancing around the room.

It must be the heat,   
Or some rare disease.  
Or too much to eat.  
Or maybe it's fleas.

Everyone turned to Christian and began to run after him.

Keep away from her,   
Send for Christian!  
This is not the Emmy we know.

Modest and pure,   
Polite and refined,  
Well-bred and mature.  
And out of her mind! 

Babydoll ran up to Emily and grabbed her hand. Pulling some flowers out of a vase she handed them to Emily and helped the girl onto her chair once again.

Miss America, Miss America, speech!   
Miss America, bravo, speech!

Emily gave a small curtsy before signing.

I feel pretty   
Oh so pretty   
That the city should give me its key   
A committee   
Should be organized to honor me 

Christian rushed towards her, terrified she might fall, as she began to spin around on her chair.

I feel dizzy,   
I feel sunny.   
I feel fizzy and funny and fine.  
And so pretty,  
Miss America can just resign.

See the pretty girl in that mirror there?

Who can that attractive girl be?

Such a pretty face   
Such a pretty dress   
Such a pretty smile   
Such a pretty me! 

Everyone joined with Emily as they sang.

I feel stunning   
And entrancing   
Feel like running and dancing for joy!

~*~

Satine leaned back in the large tub, soaking her tired muscles. All her planning, all the waiting had finally come to an end. In only a few hours she and Christian would be married. Everything they had over come had only made them stronger: The Duke, escaping the underworld, Christian's father, and Philip.

They had true love, a gift only one couple in a century was blessed with and it had been given to her! A lonely little French girl that had found some friends in the wrong part of town, and become the star of their little world. After all her sins she had been sent an angel.

A vision of Christian's smiling face appeared in Satine's mind. Yes, he was her angel. Her handsome, sexy, loving, talented, wonderful; angel. Satine could feel his gentle hand brushing her hair off her shoulders, as he leaned down and placed one perfect kiss at the base of her neck. She moaned softly leaning into his lips. He ran his fingers from the sensitive spot, just behind her ear, to where his lips had just been. Placing a kiss on her shoulder he hovered so very close to her ear before whispering, "I love you."

Jumping up slightly in the tub Satine swung around to see Christian standing behind her. His trousers were drenched from the water spilling out of the tub with her sudden movement.

"Christian! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to see me!" Satine said in a loud whisper, laughing a bit. She did not wanting anyone to hear a commotion and come to take her Christian away.

"I haven't seen you in hours! I missed you." He said kneeling on the floor in front of her, ignoring the puddle of water that had soaked his pants through even further.

Satine softened considerably and put her arms on the side of the tub, resting her head on top of them. Her face mere inches away from Christian, she whispered, "I love you." 

He smiled handsomely, "I would hope so! We are after all getting married tomorrow."

"I know," Satine said excitedly, "I can't wait! Wait 'till you see my dress! You won't 

believe it!" She added, reminding Christian of a little girl.

"You'll be beautiful." He said gently, brushing a damp curl off the side of her face. Both stared into the other's eyes until each leaned into the other. Slowly, their lips met. Satine felt warm all over but shivered. Putting her wet arms around his neck she pulled him close to her. Christian put his arms around her tiny waist. They began to stand and Christian pulled Satine into his arms, lifting her out of the tub. Before Satine could protest, Christian had carried her to her bed and placed her, gently on it.

"Christian," Satine breathed as he began to kiss his way down her neck.

"Yes?" he asked pulling up to kiss her pouting mouth.

"We're getting married tomorrow, seeing me is bad luck. Just think what kind of bad luck this has to be." She said giggling.

"Well darling, I disagree. I think it's good luck." Suddenly Christian pressed his lips against hers fiercely. She moaned into his mouth, giving up all complaint.

~*~

Christian rushed through his bedroom door and quickly sat down at his typewriter. His muse had not failed to inspire him once again.

~*~

Satine was ripped from sleep by a jerking. Satine rolled over and slowly opened her eyes expecting to see Christian. Instead, she found Babydoll leaning over her. "Come on Satine, time to rise and shine. You're getting married today!" Babydoll went over to the windows and opened the draperies, blinding Satine with the early morning light.

Satine put her hand to her head, not liking this form of a wake up call at all. It was drastically different from the gentle waking she usually received from Christian.

Babydoll turned back to Satine and for the first time noticed a white bow tie on the floor. Walking over to it feigning curiosity she picked it up to show Satine. "Why, how did this get here? I don't have the faintest clue, because I _know_ Christian wasn't allowed anywhere _near_ you last night…I knew it! Satine you had The Argentinean in your bedroom last night, didn't you!" Babydoll laughed at Satine obviously sickened look.

Changing the conversation, Babydoll continued, "I was just about to go wake Emily. I think Toulouse's made a new friend. He introduced Em to the green fairy last night, much to Christian's dismay, might I add. She's much like her brother when she's delusional though. It wasn't five minuets before she began singing." With that, Babydoll walked out the door and down to Emily's room.

~*~

After the girls had breakfast they rushed up to the third floor where Emily took her lessons. There the dresses had been laid out and the make-up had been hauled to. Marie began on Babydoll's hair while Satine helped a slightly hung over Emily with her make-up.

The whole room was quiet until Satine began to sing quietly.

Goin' to the chapel,

And we're ganna get married.

Goin' to the chapel,

And we're ganna get married.

Emily, by then completely sober, added to her future sister-in-law's song.

He really loves you,

Satine smiled,

And we're ganna get married.

Emily giggled anticipating her own antics,

Goin' to the chapel of love.

Spring is here,

The sky is blue.

Birds all sing,

As if they knew,

Satine rolled her eyes and avoided looking out the window at the falling snow.

Today's the day,

We'll say I do.

And we'll never be lonely anymore.

Because we're,

Goin' to the chapel,

And we're ganna get married.

Goin' to the chapel,

And we're ganna get married.

Emily was sure to clarify.

He really loves you,

Satine was so excited she could barley hide her excitement.

__

And we're ganna get married

Goin' to the chapel of love.

Emilysang sweetly, truly happy for her brother and Satine.

Bells will ring,

The sun will shine.

Satine nodded in agreement.

I'll be his and he'll be mine.

We'll love until,

The end of time,

And we'll never be lonely anymore.

Satine felt tears come to her eyes at the truth of her words. Brushing her fingers over her eyes quickly she continued.

Because we're goin' to the chapel,

And we're ganna get married.

Goin' to the chapel,

And we're ganna get married.

Emily couldn't help but once again add.

He really loves you,

Satine giggled while happily belting out the next verse.

And we're ganna get married.

Emily smiled at Satine as the two finished the song.

Goin' to the chapel of love.

Goin' to the chapel of love.

Goin' to the chapel of love.

They both broke into laughter. "Well, I think we're just…about…done." Satine said finally pulling back from applying Emily's make-up.

"Thanks Satine. Do you have your vows finished?" Emily asked walking over to her desk and picking up Satine's pearl white shoes.

"Yes, it took me forever but I think I have everything in it that I wanted to say. That was hard though. Christian has such a gift for putting his emotions into words. I know his vows will be perfect, I just didn't want mine to look insincere in comparison."

"Oh Satine! As long as you are honest, Christian will love whatever you write." Emily assured picking up a piece of sandpaper and beginning to scuff the bottom of Satine's shoes. "Don't think about all of father's stuffy relatives that are going to be there. Believe me, whatever you say will be the most romantic thing they've ever heard."

"I hope you're right Em. I'm still a little nervous though."

~*~

Satine waited, nervously, in a small Sunday school room pacing back and forth. Babydoll and Emily sat on little desks, watching her, their heads following her trek, back and forth, like a tennis game.

"I don't understand why I'm so nervous," Satine muttered, never stopping her pacing. "I mean, I love Christian, more than anything in this world, and I've waited so long to marry him. I should be anxious to go in there. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, sweat pea." Harold said, walking into the room. "It's ok to be nervous about making a big commitment." Satine finely stopped her pacing, slightly surprised that Harold was the one to comfort her. "I remember, I didn't sleep for a week before signing the papers to buy the Moulin." He looked wistfully, remembering his little den of nighttime pleasures. "I was so afraid that I wouldn't be about to live up her expectations. That I might fail to make her happy, or not be able to keep her beautiful. How could I ever shoulder this huge responsibility?"

Still sitting on a miniature desk, Emily leaned over to Babydoll and asked quietly, "Is he still talking about the Moulin Rouge?" She asked skeptically. Babydoll simply nodded, never taking her eyes off the two in front of her.

Satine, strangely enough, felt incredibly reassured by Harold 's words. Straightening herself up she smiled brightly and held out her arm, to take Harold 's. "Thank you, I'm ready now."

"Ok," Emily said jumping suddenly from the desk she was perched on, "You have your handkerchief?" Satine held it out as proof of its attendance. "You know you're vows?" Satine nodded confidently, "You wearing your shoes?" Satine gave her future sister-in-law a strange look before nodding her head, "Good," Emily said pulling up her dress, "Because I don't have mine." Emily ran over to where she had been sitting and quickly put her shoes on. "There," She said straitening herself up, "Come on Satine, let's go get you hitched."

~*~

* "Goin' To The Chapel" is performed by The Shirlies.

* "I Fell Pretty" is from the musical/movie "West Side Story"


	24. Plan On Forever

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

*~*

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXIV: Plan On Forever ~   
By: Casidy

Christian stood at the front of the church with his Best Man, Toulouse, next to him. As the music started he sucked in his breath in anticipation. First through the door was Babydoll on the arm of Christian's best friend of all the English bohemians, Noah. Christian couldn't help but smile when he saw his little sister walk in as maid-of-honor. As the music changed and everyone in the greatly unproportioned congregation stood, Christian's knees began to shake slightly.

When he saw her walk down the isle he could have sworn he was dreaming. Never in real-life could an angel this beautiful be on earth but she was, and she was walking to him. When she finally reached the front of the church she stood before him. Even through her lace vale he still found himself lost in her gaze. 

When the priest began to speak Satine and Christian reluctantly focused their attention on him. "We are gathered here together, in the face of God to bring these two people together in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" 

Chocolat quickly stood up just a bit straighter before answering "I do." He then lifted her vale and kissed her cheek before sitting down in the front pew. 

"You're wearing the wedding dress from the play." Christian whispered, astonished. 

Satine smiled at him, "I was hoping you'd notice. I wasn't sure if you'd been paying enough attention to any of my fittings to remember. 

Christian squeezed her hand softly, "I can never take my eyes off of you Satine. I remember every detail of every moment we've ever spent together. 

As the priest began to read from the scriptures and said a few prayers, Satine and Christian simply lost them selves in looking at each other, occasionally whispering something to the other until the priest's watchful eye silenced them. 

"Christian and Satine have written their own vows and wish to share them. Christian," 

Christian turned to Satine with an innocent smile on his face. Smiling at her he turned and looked over the congregation nervously. Turning back to her he began to sing to her sweetly. You'll never know, What you've done for me. What your faith in me, Has done for my soul. 

You'll never know the gift you've given me, 

I'll carry it with me. 

Yeah, yeah. 

Satine looked down for only a moment before locking her eyes with his again. There was no one but them. Christian's entire family had disappeared, along with all of their bohemian friends and the priest. 

Through the days ahead, 

I'll think of days before. 

You made me hope for something better, 

And made me reach for something more. 

Christian was acting completely on impulse when he reached up to run his fingers down her cheek. Satine leaned into his hand slightly the smile on her face growing. 

You taught me to run, 

You taught me to fly. 

Helped me to free the me inside, 

Helped me hear the music of my heart. 

She was his muse, he had always had a gift but Satine had shown him just how precious it was and just how much he could really do with it. He could now put all of his feelings down on paper and make others feel the same emotions. 

You opened my eyes, 

You opened the door, 

To something I'd never known before. 

And your love, Is the music of my heart. 

She was his gift, much more important than any talent. She was the true gift he had been granted and he held her most dear. 

You were the song that always made me sing. 

I'm singing this for you. 

Everywhere I go I'll think of where I've been, 

And know the one who knew me better,

than anyone ever will again. 

His life was a song, one beautiful love song that could be stuck in his head for the rest of his life and he'd never tire of. He was trying to tell her in his very special way, exactly how important she was to him, and express how grateful he was for the gift she had given him; a gift of true understanding. He didn't have to say a single word for her to completely understand him. They were one soul. 

What you taught me, 

Only your love could ever teach me. 

You got through when no one could reach me, 

'Cause you always saw in me, 

All the best that I could be. 

It was you who set me free, 

She saw him as her savior, he had taken her by the hand and right out of the underworld she had existed in without him but he would do it a thousand times. She had not been the only one reborn when she left the gritty, city of lights, he had become a new person just from watching her grow. 

You taught me to run, 

You taught me to fly. 

Helped me to free the me inside, 

Helped me hear the music of my heart. 

Yeah, You opened my eyes, 

You opened the door, 

To something I'd never known before. 

And your love, 

Is the music of my heart. 

She was his song and that song was for her. 

Satine had tears in her eyes as she leaned into Christian's arms. "I love you" she whispered into his ear, so only he could hear. Stepping back after a moment, Satine Smiled brightly before beginning her vows. 

I do, I do, I do, I do. 

All I am, all I'll be, 

Everything in this world, 

All that I'll ever need, 

Is in your eyes, 

Shining at me. 

Satine looked at his bright eyes. She could swear that they changed color with his emotions, they were a bright green when passionate, a light gray-green, when he was romantic, and a deep, dark gray when he was upset or angry, and almost blue when he was sad. Satine could tell just by looking in his eyes at that moment that he was happy and deeply romantic. 

When you smile I can feel, 

All my passion unfolding. 

Your hand brushes mine, 

And a thousand sensations,

Seduce me 'cause I, 

I do cherish you. 

She had been with so many lovers before Christian but never had any one of them been able to touch her in the way that he did; not physically, but gently, deep down to her soul: in her heart. 

For the rest of my life, 

You don't have to think twice, 

I will love you still, 

From the depths of my soul, 

It's beyond my control. 

She couldn't stop loving him if she'd wanted to. She had loved him all her life, even before she'd met him and she would love him for the rest of it. 

I've waited so long to say this to you, 

If you're asking do I love you this much; 

I do. 

Christian had a true gift with words and he was fortunate to be able to put into words every emotion he'd ever felt but Satine had worked so long to find the words to tell him how much she loved him. She truly cherished him. 

In my world, before you, 

I lived outside my emotions, 

Didn't know where I was going, 

'Til that day, I found you.

How you opened my life, 

To a new paradise. 

Before Christian she had hidden behind her acting abilities, never letting anyone get too close to her, no one could love the real her. 

I've waited so long to say this to you, 

If you're asking do I love you this much, 

Yes I do, I do. 

If you're asking do I love you this much, 

Baby I do, cherish you. 

From the depths of my soul, 

It's beyond my control. 

Sometimes, she was scared of her own love. It frightened her that she could have such strong emotions for someone. What if she lost him? How could she ever live? Then she would look into Christian's eyes and realize that his emotions were just as strong. He could never leave her either. 

I've waited so long to say this to you. 

If you're asking me do I love you this much, 

Baby, I do. 

I do. 

Christian brushed the tears off Satine's cheeks, her handkerchief long since forgotten. 

He pulled her into his arms again and kissed the top of her head, "That was beautiful, darling." 

After recovering from their own love scene, the two turned to the old priest. The man stepped back to his place and smiled at the young couple. "Do you Christian, take thee Satine, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, for as long as you both shall live?" 

Christian turned to look directly into his love's eyes, "I do." He said without hesitation. Satine smiled brightly as a tear ran down her cheek. She turned to the priest, waiting for her line. 

"Do you Satine, take thee Christian to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, for as long as you both shall live?" 

Satine took a deep breath before turning back to Christian. She held back a giggle when she noticed Christian's face, suddenly very tense, waiting for her answer. "I do," She whispered, "come what may." 

  
Christian let out, in a rush, the breath he's been holding. The priest nodded slightly in approval. "May I have the rings, please?" 

Toulouse reached deep into one of his pockets and pulled out the glistening piece of white gold. Satine had wanted a white gold ring to match the band on her engagement ring, and Christian had agreed to just have matching bands of white gold made. The priest bent down, a little, so Toulouse could place Satine's ring on the bible. As the priest began to turn to Emily, Toulouse quickly reached for the ring again, pulling a piece of lint off of it.

The priest turned back to Emily and waited patently for her to remember her part. "Oh," she exclaimed quietly, handing her bouquet to Babydoll. She pulled open her little satchel bag and reached deep inside in search of her brother's ring. "Oh, shit" she said a bit too loud. "Err, um… sorry up there." she stumbled, looking up at the ceiling. She desperately patted her sides, as if she could have made pockets appear there. Biting her bottom lip and trying not to look at all of the expectant faces around her, she looked all around for the ring. Finally she noticed a glint on one of her fingers. Looking at her hand she pulled the wedding band off her thumb and hastily handed it to the priest. Emily laughed, nervously, "Put it there so I wouldn't lose it," she whispered to the rest of the wedding party. 

"These rings are never ending and symbolize the promises Satine and Christian have made today in the presence of God and their families. Christian," The priest offered him Satine's ring. 

Gently lifting her hand Christian took the ring from the priest and slid it on her finger, "With this ring, I thee wed." When the ring had found its place, safely on Satine's finger, Christian lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. 

"Satine," the priest prompted. 

Satine took Christian's hand in her own and slid his ring on. "With this ring, I thee wed." 

"If anyone has just cause why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." When no one answered he continued, "Then by the power vested in me by The Father and her Royal Highness Queen Vistoria: I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." 

Christian wasted no time in pulling Satine close and crushing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her even closer by putting his hands on the small of her back. They were married. They were husband and wife.

~*~ 

* "Music of My Heart" id performed by N*Sync and Gloria Estephan 

* "I Do (Cherish You)" is performed by 98* 


	25. She Wears My Ring

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXV: She Wears My Ring ~   
By: Mariclair

"Cheers!" Everyone cried and clinked champagne flutes together, after Toulouse's toast to the happy couple. A pleasant buzz filled the room again as everyone returned to their small talk.

Christian and Satine hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other all evening. Even now, they intertwined arms and drank from the other's glass.

"Mmm, I love you," Satine whispered and lightly kissed Christian's lips.

Christian admired Satine's face, set aglow by the dozens of candles lit all over the tavern where the reception was being held. "I love you, too," he murmured.

Everything was simply beautiful. After the wedding, the guests had been transported by lovely horse drawn carriages. White candles were accented by the red roses set in crystal vases on the tables on tables covered in crisp cloths. Everyone had stuffed themselves with course after course of delectable food. And every once in awhile someone would stand up and wish the couple a long and happy life together.

Suddenly a sweet flowing melody could be heard from the piano where Satie sat, his long fingers gliding over the keys. Everyone turned their attention to the piano to see Satie along with Chocolat and Emily standing close beside.

"Good evening everyone," Chocolat said with a smile. "Emily and I thought it would be nice for Christian and Satine to have their first dance as a married couple."

Satine's face lit up as Christian kissed her hand and led her out to the middle of the dance floor.

Chocolat continued, "we'd like to dedicate this song to you two. Especially you, my Little Red," he said and looked at Satine. "I'm so glad you found Christian because I know he'll take good care of you. And if he doesn't…" Chocolat winked at Christian. "We wish you nothing but happiness," he finished as Emily began;

__

No mountains too high,

For you to climb.

All you have to do,

Is have some climbing faith,

Oh yeah.

No river's too wide,

For you to make it across.

All you have to do,

Is believe it when you pray.

Satine and Christian held their arms tightly around the other, softly swaying to the song as Chocolat began;

__

And then you will see,

The morning will come,

And everyday will be bright,

As the sun.

All of your fears,

Just cast them on me.

I just want you,

To see,

Christian nuzzled Satine's neck and she sighed deeply as she brushed her hand across his face.

Chocolat and Emily continued,

__

I'll be your cloud up in the sky,

I'll be your shoulder when you cry.

I'll hear your voice when you call me,

I am your angel.

The newlyweds were lost in their own little world. They could conquer anything, as long as they had each other.

Chocolat poured his soul into the next verse,

__

I saw your tear drops,

And I heard you cry.

All you need is time,

Seek me and you shall find.

You had everything,

And were still lonely.

It won't ever be this way,

We are living in a better day.

Satine thanked God everyday that Christian had come into her life and showed her everything she was missing. All the money and power was nothing to her now that she had found true love.

Emily matched the passion of Chocolat's voice,

__

And then you will see,

The morning will come.

And all of your days,

Will be bright as the sun.

So all of your fears,

Just cast them on me.

How can I make you see?

Chocolat joined Emily,

__

I'll be your cloud up in the sky,

I'll be your shoulder when you cry,

I'll hear your voice when you call me.

I am your angel.

And when all hope is gone, I'm here.

No matter how far you are, I'm near.

It makes no difference who you are,

I am your angel.

Chocolat crooned,

__

And when it's time to face the storm,

Emily answered,

__

I'll be there by your side,

Grace will keep us safe and warm,

And I know we will survive.

Emily belted with all the love and happiness she had for her older brother,

__

And when it seems as if,

Your end is drawing near.

Don't you dare give up the fight,

Put your trust beyond the sky.

Chocolat joined her for the end,

__

I'll be your cloud up in the sky,

I'll be your shoulder when you cry.

I'll hear your voice when you call me,

I am your angel.

And when all hope is gone, I'm here.

No matter how far you are, I'm near.

It makes no difference who you are,

I am your angel.

I'll be your cloud up in the sky,

I'll be your shoulder when you cry.

I'll hear your voice when you call me,

I am your angel.

Everyone applauded wildly as Christian whispered, 

"You're my angel, Satine."

"Always," she responded.

They walked up to their musicians and hugged and thanked them for their lovely performance. When Satine reached Chocolat, she felt tears brimming in her eyes, he had always been like a comforting older brother to her. She threw her arms around him and he picked her up off her toes like he always did.

"Thank you, Cocoa," she said with a giggle, remembering her name for her when she was younger.

"You're welcome, my Little Red," he replied, his voice beginning to crack. "You take care of yourself, now."

Satine nodded and took Christian's hand and the two gazed at each other adoringly. They were pulled from their trance when Satine gasped and tugged on Christian's arm. Satie was playing another song and The Father was dancing with Samantha!

Satine, Christian and Emily stood astounded, and when the song was over, The Father brought Samantha over to his family as if nothing was different.

After a few minutes of awkward glances, Emily chimed in, "well Father, I guess Chris isn't the only one in love," she smiled. Emily was all for this romance. In her eyes, any woman was better than Mrs. Wilesly and her talented, artistic, almost _bohemian _flute teacher was perfect! 

A hint of embarrassment came over The Father's wrinkled face when Samantha stepped in, smiling, and linked arms with him. His face softened and his tense expression eased. Everyone burst into laughter, glad to see the laid back side of The Father finally shining through.

"Well Christian," The Father began. "You and Satine have had a very long day, you surely must be ready to get back home and in your own bed."

Satine shot Christian a worried look, she had no intentions on sleeping alone on her wedding night.

"Come along," he continued and gave Samantha a quick kiss on the cheek. "Emily and I have something to show you."

Christian and Satine waved goodbye to all of their friends and family, thanking them for coming and making promises to get together again soon.

The Father hurried the four of them into a carriage and whispered something to the driver, who them nodded with a quick, "yes, sir."

As the carriage began to move, Christian asked curiously, "where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" Emily blurted out and bounced up and down in her seat. The Father chuckled in amusement, but wouldn't give a single clue as to where he was taking the newlyweds.

Satine's and Christian's curiosity was steadily growing and they smiled at each other, wondering what this secret "surprise" could be. The carriage came to an abrupt stop and the couple almost flew out the door in excitement.

"Uh-uh," Emily teased, wagging her finger at them.

"Emily's right," The Father added. "If this is going to be a surprise, we'll have to do it properly." He then covered Satine's eyes and motioned for Emily to cover Christian's.

Satine heard their feet clicking up a cobblestone walkway and then the opening of a large door. When the door shut behind them, The Father whispered, "open your eyes."

Christian and Satine looked around in awe, it was the most beautiful house they had ever seen. They were standing in an enormous foyer, lit by a crystal chandelier. Around the corner, they could see part of a dining room, complete with pristine china and silverware. Satine's eyes began to wander up the winding staircase with carefully carved banisters. Everything about it was simply amazing.

"Welcome home!" A delighted Emily exclaimed.

Satine gasped, "You mean this? It belongs to…to us?"

The Father nodded with a smile, "It's all yours." 

Just then, a young woman with brown hair and a crisp, uniform came into view as The Father introduced her, "and here is your maid, Daphne." She gave a slight curtsey towards Christian and Satine.

Christian acknowledged her with a nod but Satine was still too busy being smitten with her new home. 

"Oh, the colors! And the lighting! Oh yes, and the decorating scheme! It's positively perfect!" Satine said, dazzled.

"I hope so, I decorated!" Emily chimed proudly.

"So that's why it's so lovely in here!" Christian exclaimed with a loving look towards his sister. 

"Oh Em, it's gorgeous!" Satine added and turned her attention to The Father, "Sir, thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to us," she said, wrapping her hand around Christian's.

"You're welcome," The Father said softly, enthralled to see his son and daughter-in-law so happy.

Satine and Christian were thankful beyond words, but it _was_ their wedding night and they were strongly looking forward to seeing their new _bedroom_. There were a few moments of silence and pleading glances towards Emily until she finally cleared her throat and casually motioned to the door.

"Oh yes!" The Father stammered. "Well, I'm sure that you two, umm…have had a very long day and so…I guess we'll go now," he finished as Emily dragged him out the door, shaking her head in amusement. 

When the door clicked closed, Satine grabbed Christian and began giving him strong, heated kisses and running her hands along his neck.

Christian responded by wrapping his arms around her and letting his hands move slowly down her spine.

Daphne turned slightly pink and could see that her services were no longer needed, so she quietly made her way to her small bedroom to retire for the evening.

When Satine and Christian pulled apart, buzzing and gasping for air, she traced his jaw line and began to sing,

__

So suddenly so strange,

Life wakes you up.

Things change,

I've done my best,

I've served my call ,

I thought I had it all.

Satine gave Christian a seductive grin and took his hand and lead him up the winding staircase,

__

So suddenly so strong,

My prejudice,

Was gone.

You needed me,

I found my place.

I'm different now,

These days.

They reached the top of the stairs and made their way to the glow of the bedroom where Daphne had lit candles for them. Christian silently closed the door as Satine continued,

__

Now the greatest reward,

Is the light in your eyes.

The sound of your voice,

And the touch of your hand,

You make me who I am.

They had slowly begun to undress each other and Christian was in nothing but his trousers and Satine in her ornately decorated under garments. Christian pulled the sheets of the bed down and began,

__

Now the greatest reward,

Is the love that I can give.

I'm here for you now,

And for as long as I live.

You make me who I am,

Satine lay on her back as Christian sat on his knees and rested her foot on his shoulder, leading a trail of kisses down her leg as he pulled her stocking off.

Satine shivered and sang to him,

__

You trusted me to grow.

I gave my heart,

To show,

There's nothing else,

I cherish more.

I stand by you,

For sure.

Christian had gently unfastened her garters and removed her underwear. All that was left was the cream colored corset concealing her torso. Christian pulled Satine to him and sensuously unlaced her as he sang into her neck,

__

Now the greatest reward,

Is the light in your eyes,

The sound of your voice,

And the touch of your hand.

You make me who I am.

Satine, who was now free of her corset, turned around to face her lover as her voice blended with his,

__

Now the greatest reward,

Is the love that I can give.

I'm here for you now,

And for as long as I live.

You make me who I am.

Satine looked down and smiled at Christian's crumpled trousers. She unbuttoned them and kissed right where the button had been as she slid them off his hips.

The two locked eyes and sang to each other,

__

So suddenly,

It's clear to me.

Things change,

Our future lies,

In here and now.

We made it through somehow.

They were now completely free of their clothes as Satine laid down and pulled Christian on top of her.

__

Now the greatest reward,

Is the light in your eyes,

The sound of your voice,

And the touch of your hand.

You make me who I am.

Now the greatest reward,

Is the love that I can give,

I'm here for you now,

And for as long as I live---

They paused, gazing into each other's eyes and whispered the last line,

__

You make me who I am.

Satine pulled Christian to her and the two locked their lips, melting into the other's arms.

Satine arched her back as Christian led a trail of kisses along her neck, starting an intoxicating expedition down her body. He planted more kisses across her shoulders and stopped for a moment to press his ear to her chest and listen to the wild thumping of her heart.

When he reached her breasts, he let his hands rest there, sweeping his thumbs against the taut surface. Satine moaned, her desire growing with each gentle touch.

She cradled his head in her hands and tangled her fingers in his hair once he made it to the base of her stomach. He smiled while taunting her with several quick flicks of his tongue against the smooth skin.

"Darling," Satine panted as he gazed up at her with loving eyes. She sat up against him and they faced each other once again. She pressed her body to his and felt a wave of pleasure as Christian kissed her in a strong whirlwind of passion.

His eyes widened when she straddled his waist with a playful smile, grinding her hips against his. He let out a deep groan and Satine took his hand and gently kissed her poet's fingers, delighting in the obvious pleasure she was giving him.

She was soon on her back again with Christian hovering just above her, trying his best to maintain composure.

Satine kissed behind his ear and let her fingertips wander down his ribs as his entire body grew rigid. To arouse him further, she slid her hand between his legs and brushed them along his inner thighs and across his groin.

Christian gasped and desire began to pulse through him like new blood. He slowly lowered his hips to Satine's and both trembled in ecstasy as they became one. They soon found their rhythm and were in a complete and utter state of bliss.

"Christian!" Satine cried as the entire world vanished and the only thing in her life was him.

Christian let his head hang in the crook of Satine's neck as she softly stroked his back. Through panting breaths of air, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Christian let his exhausted body fall to the mattress and he lay on his back as Satine snuggled into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and she whispered, "I love it when you hold me like this."

Christian smiled and noticed the dying flames of the candles that cast a heavenly glow around everything, especially the beauty that lay contentedly in his arms. When he looked back down at Satine, she was sleeping peacefully, having been lulled to sleep by the beating of Christian's heart; the heart that belonged to her.

Slowly soaking himself in the warmth of Satine's body, he too felt his eyes begin to grow heavy and was soon fast asleep.

~*~

* "I'm Your Angel"- R. Kelly and Celine Dion

* "The Greatest Reward"- Celine Dion

(Songs altered slightly to fit story)


	26. Baby Let's Play House

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXVI: Baby Let's Play House ~  
By: Casidy

Click, click, click.

Satine's eyes fluttered open and rested on Christian's back, the muscles moving slightly as he pressed the keys on his typewriter. She had not realized how much she had missed waking to the familiar sound of Christian's genius.

Silently, she stood from the bed and picked Christian's wrinkled tuxedo shirt up from the floor. After putting it on she took one sleeve into her hands and pulled it up to her nose and closed her eyes, breathing in the sweet scent that was only her Christian.

Continuing her silent attack, Satine padded over to Christian and stood behind him. Bending over, a whisper away from him, she breathed, "Good morning, my husband."

Christian's fingers halted immediately and he leaded back in his high back leather chair as Satine placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning, my wife."

"What are you writing?" Satine asked in between kisses, strategically placed along his neck.

"I was trying to describe our wedding. I want to be sure to never forget it." He said taking Satine's hand and pulling her around to face him.

"It was perfect wasn't it?" she murmured, leaning close to him and taking his lips in hers. Christian pulled his bride closer until she had joined him in the chair, straddling his legs with her own.

Their kiss deepened while each began their own exploration of the other's body. Satine glided her fingers across his smooth, naked chest while he ran a hand through her hair tugging her head ever closer to his. His other hand slithered up her bent leg, when he reached the hem of the shirt she wore his hand slipped to the inside of her leg and pulled the shirt up with it.

Satine gently pulled her lips away from his and leaned over his ear. Her voice husky from the intoxication of his lips sliding up and down her neck, she whispered, "Tell our story Christian, that way we can always be together." Christian looked at her through glazed eyes as she pulled back from him, "Promise me Christian."

"Don't you know already that I would do anything you ask?" he replied, brushing the back of his fingers across her cheek. "All I ask is that you never stop looking at me as you are now."

She smiled sweetly at him, then asked, "and how is that, my love?"

"Like you have never been more happy or more in love."

She leaned into him, their bodies touching at every point, their noses almost meeting, she whispered, "That's because I haven't"

*~*

Christian and Satine stumbled into their kitchen just after one. With the entire staff gone on Sunday they began scavenging around for something to eat.

"What about these?" Christian asked holding up a tin of crackers in one hand and a jar of honey in the other.

"For lunch?" Satine giggled, leaning against the icebox.

"Well, do you have any better ideas, ma cheri?" he asked dumping his findings on the small wooden table as he walked over to her.

"Mais bien sûr." Satine stepped aside from her place at the counter to reveal what she had found. "I'm going to make lunch for us!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Christian's mouth fell open slightly and his eyes bulged, he was not sure Satine had ever cooked anything in her life and was not sure what her attempts would taste like. "Um… darling, you don't have to make anything. I'm sure we can just find something."

Satine shook her head, wasn't this what wives were supposed to do? "It's been a while but I'm sure I can remember how to do it. When I was a little girl I did all the cooking for my father and I."

She turned to the counter and picked up the fish lying there and carried it with her as she danced to the table.

__

Les poissons,  
Les poissons.  
How I love, les poissons.

Grabbing a knife she began to cut the fish,

__

Love to chop,  
And to serve little fish.  
First I cut off their heads,  
Then I pull out the bones.  
Ah mais oui,  
Ca c'est toujours delish.

Giggling at Christian, his face slightly green, she began, exaggerating her accent.

__

Les poissons,  
Les poissons.  
Hee hee hee,  
Hah hah hah.

Glancing quickly at Christian she pulled out a clever.

__

  
With the cleaver I hack them in two.

The room shook as she hammered.

__

  
I pull out what's inside,  
And I serve it up fried.  
God, I love little fishes,  
Don't you?

Turning once again to Christian she smiled broadly, holding the fish up for him to see. Christian put his hand over his mouth and turned an even deeper shade of green.

__

  
Here's something for tempting the palate,  
Prepared in the classic technique.

Putting the fish back on the table she continued to sing, her actions imitating the words.

__

First you pound the fish flat with a mallet,  
Then you slash through the skin,  
Give the belly a slice,  
Then you rub some salt in,  
'Cause that makes it taste nice.

Suddenly noticing the second fish she exclaimed,

__

  
Zut alors, I have missed one!  
Sacre bleu,  
What is this?  
How on earth could I miss,  
Such a sweet little succulent crab?  
Quel dommage,  
What a loss!  
Here we go in the sauce.  
Now some flour, I think,  
Just a dab.  
Now I stuff you with bread,  
It don't hurt 'cause you're dead.  
And you're certainly lucky you are.  
'Cause it's gonna be hot,  
In my big silver pot.

Tossing the fish into a skillet she waved goodbye

__

  
Toodle loo mon poisson,

Satine turned to Christian only to see him retreating out of the kitchen, his hand still over his mouth. She waved to him.

__

  
Au revoir!

~*~

Despite his misgivings and issues with the preparation of their lunch, Christian deemed Satine's meal to be the best he's ever had.

After eating the couple decided to take a walk around their new neighborhood, soon finding themselves in a small park. Christian left Satine on a park bench while he sought out a hot chestnut vender.

Satine had just sat down when a man approached her. He smelled slightly of whiskey but Satine did not voice objection when he sat down next to her.

"Hello there, love. You sure are a pretty thing. What's your name?" He asked, leaning a little to close to her.

"Satine." She stated simply turning her head to look for Christian.

"Satine, eh? What kind of a name is that? You one of those foreigners?" 

"Yes, I'm French."

The man shook his head, "I knew you wasn't English. Could tell it by your name, you see. Well, why don't you let me show you around London? There are much more interesting places than this park." He said putting his hand on her arm."

Satine rolled her eyes. She was too familiar with drunks to be intimidated by one. "No thank you, sir. I believe I'll just stay here and wait for my husband."

The man's grip on her arm tightened and he pulled her up off the bench, "I don't think you understand, Frenchie, you don't have a choice in the matter."

Satine tried to dislodge her arm from his grasp but failed. Before she could think of what to do the man had stumbled backward from the blow of a punch. Satine whirled around to find Christian standing behind her looking at the drunk as if he could disintegrate the man right where he lay.

"Christian!" she exclaimed, rushing into his arms.

"Are you alright, darling? Did he hurt you at all?" He asked feverishly.

"No Christian, just scared me. I'm all right, now that you saved me." She smiled brightly into his worried face before kissing him briefly.

Leaving the drunk on the ground the two began their journey again only to end up at another bench. This time they sat in a large clearing where children were having a snowball fight.

They sat in silence, watching the children until Satine asked, "Christian, how do you feel about having children?" she laughed uncomfortably, "I just realized that we've never even discussed it."

Christian took her hand, sensing her discomfort. "I've never really thought about it. I guess I just assumed that if it was meant to happen it would. I love children, I was always as much a father figure to Em as an older brother but I guess it's up to you."

Satine looked down at the joined hands and did not look up as she began to speak. I've always wanted children. Even if I'd had one at the Moulin, I never would have been able to give it up. I guess that would have been extremely selfish, raising a child there. He or she would come to resent me, but I was so alone, I would have welcomed any love I could get." She was quiet for a moment before continuing in a whispering, "I don't know if I can have children, Christian. Even though I was taking precautions at the Moulin, they're never fool proof. Lots of girls got in trouble. But not me. Never, not even once. Then, after I met you…not once did I try anything that would have stopped me from having your baby…" With her next words Christian could hear her tears even though her head was still down. "I'm sorry Christian, if I had gotten pregnant, I don't know what I would have done, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to have your baby. I'm sorry."  
  
Christian put his fingers under her chin and pulled her eyes up to meet hers. "Sorry for what, darling? For loving me enough to want to share such a wonderful gift with me? For being to sure of that love that you would love anything we might create together. I love you Satine and whether or not we have children together will not change that. If it is meant to happen than in time it will. If not than we have each other. Forever."

~*~

* "Les Poissons" is from the movie "The Little Mermaid"


	27. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

*~*

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXVII: Goodbye Yellow Brick Road ~   
By Mariclaire

On their way out of the park, Satine tightly wrapped her coat around herself and snuggled into Christian. She felt at ease now that she had talked to him about having children. She nuzzled his neck just as a sign that she was thankful for his love.

Christian laughed as he looked down at her smiling face. 

"What is it?" she demanded playfully.

"You have some sugar left on your mouth," he said, pointing from his lips to hers.

"Where?" she asked, lifting her gloved hand to wipe away the sticky sugar. But before she could reach her mouth, Christian caught her hand and turned her around to face him.

"Let's see," he said, kissing her bottom lip. "You had some there." He moved up to the corner of her smile and ran his tongue across it, "and there." He then placed a kiss sweeter than the sugar itself on her chin. "And some was there, too. But now it's all gone."

Satine giggled, "do you know how much I love you?"

"I may have an idea," he smiled, running his hand across her cheek.

Their heads tilted, and they captured each other's lips in a heated kiss. A light snow flurry started to fall from the sky, but it took the happy couple a moment to immerge from their own little world.

"We better get home, looks like the snow might get heavy again," Christian advised, taking Satine's hand again as they started towards home.

Suddenly, Satine felt her knees buckle and if it hadn't been for Christian, she would have stumbled into a slushy pile of ice. Several ragged coughs escaped her lips and her throat felt raw from the quick gasps of frigid air that she had to take in.

"Darling, are you all right?" Christian asked, his eyes full of concern and his arms securely supporting Satine.

It took Satine awhile before she could catch her breath again, but when she did, she mustered a smile and replied, "Oh, yes of course. It's just a cough, probably from being outside in the cold too long." Satine could still see the worry in Christian's eyes. "How about we get home as quickly as possible. And then I'm sure we can find some very efficient ways of warming each other up," she added with a devilish grin.

Christian's brilliant smile quickly returned and the couple made it home in half the time it had taken them to get to the park.

*~*

"Are you warmed up, my darling poet?" Satine asked breathlessly, climbing on top of Christian, who was panting very hard.

"Oh…yes…" he breathed, exhausted and spent. No sooner had they walked in the door, had Satine taken him upstairs, stripped him of his clothes and gotten him under the covers. 'Warmed up' was an understatement.

Christian was pulled from his thoughts as Satine's wandering hands traveled down his slick chest. 

He laughed, "you are just a bundle of energy, aren't you?" Christian pulled her delicate body to his and kissed her shoulders and neck. Satine arched her back in his grasp as his kisses trailed across her throat and down to her chest. 

Christian looked up to face his love who's delighted expression and quickened pulse most certainly matched his own. She pulled him into a tight hug and Christian arranged the sheets around them and then pulled the down feather quilt up to rest just below their chins. He softly brushed his nose against hers. 

They lay like that for almost an hour, just listening to the other breath and enjoying the feeling of skin against skin. 

Satine suddenly felt her chest muscles contract and she frantically gasped for air. She sat up and grabbed a fistful of the bed linens in anguish, trying to get a full breath. Long after she finished coughing and sputtering, Christian continued to rub small circles across her back.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked.

"Yes, it's just a cough, it will go away," Satine said, trying to convince herself as well as Christian.

"I think you should probably go to the doctor."

"Oh Christian, that's not necessary," she replied.

"Darling, you had me quite scared there for a moment." he whispered.

Satine could see his obvious concern and said, "Today's a Sunday, I don't want to bother anyone at home. If I'm still not feeling well by tomorrow, we can schedule an appointment. Promise."

"All right," he agreed, slowly. "I just don't want to see anything happen to you."

*~* 

Later that evening, Christian and Satine sat in their new dining room, enjoying each other's company and the delicious meal Daphne had prepared for them. Their plates were filled with herbed pot roast, lightly seasoned potatoes as well as a selection of pickled vegetables that had been stored from the summer.

Daphne came into the dining room and refilled their wineglasses and Christian nodded with a smile and thanked her. As he raised the glass to his lips, he couldn't help but notice the heavy circles under Satine's eyes, made even more noticeable by the dim candlelight.

Christian held out his hand and Satine wiped her lips with her napkin and willingly placed her hand in his. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled, "I love you, too." He paused for a few moments, "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He asked.

"I am a bit tired," Satine confessed. 

Christian's expression eased, "Well, we can retire early tonight, darling. And we aren't exactly on a very tight schedule," he said with a wink. "You can get all the rest you need."

"That sounds wonderful," she replied, suppressing a yawn. "I don't know why, I just feel like I don't have very much energy."

Christian smiled and made sure Daphne wasn't near before he lowered his voice and murmured, "I should say so, after our little escapade this afternoon."

Satine blushed and took one last sip from her water. 

Christian stood up from the table and called out, "Daphne?"

The young girl appeared just as quickly as she had left. "Yes, sir?"

"Thank you for dinner, it was lovely, but I think Satine and I will be retiring early this evening," he said, helping Satine out of her chair.

Daphne nodded and began to clear the table as Christian and Satine walked hand in hand from the dining room. Once they reached the staircase, Christian swept Satine off her feet and began to carry her up the stairs.

"Christian!" Satine giggled. "What are you doing?"

"You said you were tired, I won't have you over exerting yourself," he replied with a hint of mischief sparkling in his eyes.

Satine smiled and tested his concentration, by nuzzling his neck and giving him hot, passionate kisses along the curves of his throat as he carried her up the winding staircase.

A growl came from deep within Christian and he said, "You know, I may not be able to let you sleep if you keep this up."

By then, the couple had reached their bedroom and Christian angled his wrist to open the door. He kicked the door closed and placed Satine on the soft, four post bed. "Thank you, darling," she whispered.

Christian didn't stop there. He picked out his favorite of Satine's nightgowns from the box of clothes that had been brought over from his Father's house. With the light garment draped over his arm, he approached Satine and slowly undressed her.

Satine giggled when he pulled off her dress and sensuously rolled the stockings off from her thighs to the tips of her toes. She flexed her foot once it was bare and Christian rubbed the pad of it and then softly kissed her instep. 

"Mmm," Satine responded, his gentle, relaxing movements making her eyelids grow even heavier.

Once all her clothes had been discarded to various places of the floor by Christian, he took her nightgown and nudged Satine's shoulder as a sign to put her arms in the air. She did so and Christian let the garment fall loosely over her body.

Satine lowered her arms and adjusted the silky material. She tenderly kissed Christian's cheek before getting up to wash her face and brush her hair.

Christian sighed as he watched her gracefully glide across the room and into the adjoining bathroom. He then turned his attention to the box full of his clothes and found his cotton nightshirt. While stripping away his clothes, his thoughts returned to Satine. She had told him not to worry about the cough, but he couldn't help but think that it needed a doctor's attention. But then again, if Satine ever got so much as a headache, he would want to rush her to the nearest medical practice.

"I must be overreacting," he finally decided, as he slid his nightshirt over his head. 

Satine soon retreated out of the bathroom, and was welcomed into the bed by Christian, who had already climbed in and fluffed their pillows. He decided not to bother washing up, since he and Satine had bathed together before dinner.

Satine was suddenly very aware of how her muscles ached, as she lay down, but was soon comforted by Christian's warm body spooned against her back. 

"Good night darling, I love you," Christian whispered after turning the lamp by their bedside off.

"I love you, too, Christian," she breathed.

Immersed in the soothing blanket of darkness and the feeling of her husband by her side, Satine soon drifted into a deep sleep.

*~*

__

"No," Satine whispered, looking at Christian from the Gothic tower.

"No?" repeated the Duke into her neck. Then he saw him. That damn writer. From the beginning he had been nothing but a thorn in his side. "Oh, I see," hissed the Duke. "It's our very own 'sitar player'."

Satine tried to pull away so she could get back to Christian but it was no use. The Duke threw the shutters closed and his cold, beady eyes were set directly on her. "My dear Duke," she said pleadingly.

"Silence!!!" he yelled, infuriated. He grabbed her by the arms and his horrific power consumed her. "You made me believe that you loved me…" he trailed off and began to slide the necklace she was wearing off with his cold, sweaty hands.

Satine let out a desperate scream and broke away from him as she tried to find anything to put between them. She ran around the long table but he furiously swiped everything off of it with a wave of his arm. He finally reached Satine and threw her to the ground as she let out another piercing scream and tears began to stain her cheeks.

The Duke picked her up and began stripping away the rest of what she had on and an exasperated cough escaped her lips. She brought her hands to her face in despair as the Duke slid his hands down her body and violently kissed her neck. She let out another scream and he heaved her onto the bed. She was all too aware of what was about to happen. The Duke began to climb on top of her and in a final attempt to escape his touch …

Satine shot up in bed, panting heavily from the memory that still haunted her dreams. All of sudden a searing pain tore through her chest and she started coughing heavily. She got out of bed as Christian rolled over to see what was the matter.

"Satine?" he asked. When she didn't answer and all he could her was her gasping for breath and coughing violently, he shook himself awake and followed her. She was staggering, trying to reach the kitchen for some water. Her head began to spin and the pain in her chest seemed to eat away at her.

"Satine?" Christian called, louder this time, trying to be heard over her coughing. By this time Daphne had been awakened by all the noise.

Satine finally lost her remaining strength and fell into Christian's arms.

"Oh my God," he whispered as he saw the trail of blood down her chin. "Satine, Satine," he cried frantically. 

"Christian," Satine gasped between coughs. "I can't-breathe…my chest…help…" she trailed off as she finally was put out of her misery and passed out in Christian's arms.

When Christian saw she was no longer conscious, he yelled, "Daphne, get a doctor!" Daphne stood a few feet away, petrified. "Don't just stand there, damn it, go get help!" 

Daphne was shaken from her state and headed out to fetch the doctor in nothing but a nightgown and her robe.

It was then that Christian noticed he was shaking. "Satine," he whispered as he held her. "You'll be fine. I promise." He rocked her and buried his face in her hair as tears began to fall from his eyes. 

*~*

With sore, puffy eyes, Christian sat at the edge of the bed; Satine's cold hand in his as the doctor examined her. 

The doctor's face was expressionless as he carefully listened to Satine's breathing. After studying that, as well as the information Christian had given him, he stood up, only to catch Christian's worried gaze.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, his worried eyes searching for answers.

"Please step outside with me for a moment," the doctor replied, solemnly.

Christian placed a soft kiss on Satine's cheek before following him outside. Once the door to their bedroom was closed, Christian asked again, "Tell me. What's wrong with Satine? Please…"

The doctor sighed, "I hate to have to tell you this…"

"My God!" Christian cried. "Just please tell me! What is wrong with my wife?!" Tears began to fill his eyes once again, "Please," he choked.

After several moments of tense silence, the doctor's eyes met Christian's. He took a deep breath before finally whispering, "Sir, Satine is dying." 


	28. How Do I live Without You

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part IXX-B: How Do I Live Without You ~   
By Mariclaire

~*~

"What?" Christian whispered hoarsely, not willing to except what had just filled his ears.

"Satine is dying, she has consumption. I'm sorry," the doctor said.

"No! What are you talking about? Satine, she can't be dying…maybe you overlooked something…"

"I'm sorry, sir," the doctor repeated. "She has all the symptoms. Everything points to consumption. I'm surprised she's lasted this long."

"Well, then maybe it is something else!" Christian cried. "She can't have consumption. No…she can't die!" He felt all his remaining strength leave as he whimpered, "Please, I can't live without her."

The doctor let out another deep sigh and placed a strong hand on Christian's shoulder. "She has consumption. Here, give her this," he handed Christian a small canister, "if she starts coughing again. It will help for awhile, but I can't say for sure how long. There's nothing else I can do, I'm sorry." With that, the doctor, with his medical bag in tow, left the house as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Just another job, another client, another life.

Back inside, Christian fell to his knees and cried hard, choking sobs that shook his whole body. This couldn't be real. Satine, his beautiful angel, who was so full of life this morning, had consumption. It wasn't 'just a cough'. It wasn't going to 'go away'. They wouldn't grow old together or travel the world or stay up late, talking and making love.

Satine was going to die.

Daphne stood a few feet away, several tears unconsciously dripping down her face. She hadn't even been with the couple more than a few days, but she could tell how much they were in love. Her heart ached as she watched the broken man on the floor, holding his head in his hands.

She brushed the tears off her cheeks and carefully approached Christian, afraid that he might lash out at her. She placed a gentle hand on his back and whispered, "go be with her, sir. She needs you now."

Christian, startled by her presence, slowly nodded and took Daphne's hand. She steadied him and led him to the bedroom door. "Let me know if you or Miss Satine need anything," she whispered.

Christian gave her another slow nod as she began to walk back down the hall and towards her room. He lifted his trembling hand to the doorknob and paled when he opened it to find Satine, her face contorted in pain, tossing in restless sleep.

He once again sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his. He brought her icy fingertips to his lips and tears continued to flow from his eyes as he watched her take a painful swallow.

Christian fell into a trance, lightly stroking Satine's body; willing her to come back to him and say she was perfectly fine.

"Chris-tian…" she finally croaked out. His entire body snapped to attention. He was glad to see her conscious, but the ache that filled him when he saw her like this was almost unbearable.

"I'm right here," he breathed, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

Christian shook his head, "Shhh, there's nothing to be sorry for."

"I-I'm…going t-to die," Satine whimpered. "I don't want to leave you…" She mustered the strength to lift her hand and cup Christian's face, his hand instantly joining hers.

"There must be something…there has to be a way I can help you," he choked. "Li-like what we said, come what may."

"Oh Christian…" Satine started as she felt another coughing fit coming on. Her body rattled and the room seemed to shake as the coughing took over. Christian, terrified, fumbled through the pocket of his robe and pulled out the small medicine canister and lifted it to Satine's lips. She cringed as the bitter liquid ran down her throat.

After several nerve wracking seconds that seemed to last forever, the coughing subsided. Satine lay back down and rested her head on the fluffy pillow. Even though she had all the covers pulled around her, she muttered, "I'm cold," right before she drifted back into sleep. 

Christian discarded his robe and got under the covers with her and pulled her close. He shivered when her cold, clammy skin touched his, but he soon put that aside and focused all his energy towards making her warm.

"We'll get through this," Christian whispered as he held her. He kissed her cheek and fell into a restless sleep with tears still rolling down his splotched face.

~*~

Sunlight filtered through the gauzy curtains, causing Christian's eyes to flutter open. He decided to go back to sleep, still exhausted and comforted by Satine next to him. Just as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, a flood of memories came back to him about the previous night. 

Christian sat up, his heart starting to pound. He felt Satine's forehead and almost wailed when he felt her still raging fever. Anxiously climbing out of bed, he found his discarded robe lying on the floor. Christian searched through the pockets and his hand trembled when he felt the smooth surface of the medicine container. He sank to his knees as reality seeped into the core of his very being.

Christian slipped on his robe and began to silently curse himself for the little things he didn't fully take appreciate. The way she'd sigh happily when he kissed her. The way her smile lit up even the halls of his father's dreary house. The reassuring sound of her breathing beside him.

Satine stirred in her sleep and Christian was instantly pulled from his thoughts. He forced himself from the floor and brought a chair to the bedside. He took her hand and stroked her fingers and traced patterns across her palm. Satine soon rolled over, unconsciously pulling her hand out of Christian's grasp. 

Christian sat back in the chair. He didn't want to believe that this was happening. He had been blessed with an angel. God couldn't take her away from him…

He looked out the window and quietly sang,

Oh no,

I'm not letting go.

I don't want to be alone,

In this crazy world.

Oh Lord,

How I love her so?

And I'll sacrifice it all to have her,

In my life.

Christian turned his attention back to Satine; whose ears, even when she slept, perked at the sound of his voice.

I found my girl.

I'll tell the world,

That heaven is missing an angel.

My dreams came true,

When I found you.

Yes, heaven is missing an angel.

An almost panicked tone filled Christian's voice as he continued to sing to Satine,

All that I do is for you,

Me without you girl just won't do.

Oh no,

Your love's all I want to know.

Angel don't you ever go,

Life won't be the same without you.

He choked out the last line,

__

Yes, heaven is missing an angel…

Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his soft robe, Christian stood up and steadied himself before returning to his place on the bed; if for no other reason than to hold Satine. He settled himself and lifted her body onto his lap. 

Satine let out a small groan from the movement, but soon found great comfort in being held in his strong arms. He leaned against the headboard of the bed, Satine's face nestled against the crook of his neck.

An hour later, Daphne knocked on the bedroom door. 

"Come in," Christian whispered.

With unsteady hands, Daphne opened the door. When she stepped inside the room, she could barely make eye contact with the man holding his dying wife in his arms.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, I just thought that since it was getting late in the morning, you might like some breakfast," she said, meekly.

"Yes, thank you," Christian mouthed with as much of a smile that he could manage.

Daphne nodded, "Any special requests, sir?"

Christian thought for a moment. "Anything is fine, really," he whispered in reply. "You can bring the food up here, I'm sure that when Satine awakes, she won't want to leave the room." He looked down at Satine and ran a finger across her cheek and down to her throat. 

Daphne nodded and turned to leave when Christian said, "Could you possibly get a pitcher of ice water for Satine's throat? I don't want it to get too sore."

"Of course, sir," she answered.

"Oh!" Christian remembered. "And a damp cloth to put on her head for the fever? She feels awfully warm."

Daphne nodded and turned once more to leave when Christian softly called, "Oh yes, and Daphne?"

"Yes sir?" She said, beginning to worry she wouldn't be able to remember everything.

"Thank you," Christian said softly.

Daphne's expression eased as she replied, "You're welcome, sir," and made her way down the hall to the kitchen to prepare his tray and requests.

After the door clicked closed, Christian sighed and slowly whimpered into Satine's hair, "You'll get better darling, I promise." 

A sad smile seemed to appear on Satine's lips as Christian sang,

Come what may,

I will love you, 

'til the end…of…time…

~*~

* "Heaven is Missing an Angel" is performed by 98° 

* "Come What May" is from Baz Luhrmann's Moulin Rouge


	29. I Wanna Be Where You Are

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part IXX: I Wanna Be Where You Are ~   
By Casidy

~*~

All Satine could see when she awoke was bright light. Her lungs were clear and she took a deep breath without even a burning in her chest. She could smell, however, much more. It was sweet, warm and delicious. Whatever it was, she wanted some.   


Blinking a few times, she put her hand over her eyes, shielding them from the light coming through the lace curtains. She placed a kiss on Christian's chest where her head had been, then rolled over and sat up. She padded over to the closet and dressed quickly while listening to the soft singing of her little bird.  


Downstairs she found a woman she'd never met pulling a pan out of the oven.  
"Hello?" Satine asked, trying to get the woman's attention.  


The woman jumped slightly and almost lost her hold on the pan. Turning around she smiled brightly at Satine. The top of the woman's head came up to about Satine's nose. She had graying red hair and an old apron tied around her portly waist. She looked friendly and very much a motherly figure.  


"Well good mornin' Sugar. My name's Julie, I'm the cook. I must say, I wasn't expectin' ya' outa bed. Daphne said you were feeling quite sickly."  


Satine smiled warmly at the older woman, "I'm feeling much better now. My name is Satine, it's nice to meet you. I'm afraid I haven't been properly introduced to everyone yet. What are you making? It smells wonderful!"  


"Cinnamon rolls. Would you like one, Sugar?" Julie asked holding her pan underneath Satine's nose, temptingly.  


"Oh yes please! I'd love one."  


~*~  


In his sleep Christian reached his arm out, unknowingly reaching for his wife. When his arm met with a cold pillow he awoke with a start. It only took a moment for him to realize what had pulled him from the depths of sleep. Leaping off the bed he pulled on a pair of pants from off the floor and grabbed a discarded shirt from a nearby chair. Where was she? Had she slipped away in the night? Could he have lost her without even knowing it?

  
Bolting out of the room and down the stairs he came to a skidding halt, nearly crashing into a young maid.  


"Where's Satine?" He asked in a rush, "Have you seen my wife?"  


The maid stared at Christian wide-eyed and had to think a moment before she could answer. It was not everyday the young girl found her self in the arms of a man as handsome as Master Christian, for although he had not realized that he had grabbed hold of the girl's shoulders, she most certainly had. "I believe she is having breakfast, sir, in the kitchen."  


Without another word he ran toward the kitchen and burst through the door, finding Satine sitting at the long wooden table pulling apart a cinnamon roll.  


Jumping at the noise the door made as it hit the wall, Satine looked up and smiled at Christian. "Darling, you must try this. It's absolutely delicious!"  


He did not waste a moment in walking toward her and pulling her up off the chair. Before Satine knew what was happening Christian had pulled her against him and was kissing her thoroughly. It was so deep and impassioned that Satine's toes began to curl.  


Much later, when he had pulled back, Satine opened her eyes to look up at him. "Not that I'm complaining, of course, but what was that for?"  


Christian pulled her even closer against him, "When I woke up and you weren't there beside me I thought, maybe I'd lost you somehow. That something had happened to you during the night."  


Satine could not imagine the terror he must have felt at thinking she had died during the night. All she could do was try to reassure him. "Christian, last night was just a spell, I've been coughing for as long as you've known me. It didn't just start last night. I've been sick for some time."  


Christian could not make sense of his words for a moment. How could she just pretend that she was alright after what had happened last night? He had thought he was going to lose her forever. "But Satine, the doctor said-"  


"Do you remember the first time you came to the Moulin? When I fell off the trapeze and Chocolat caught me?" Satine asked, interrupting him.  


He felt sick for a moment at the thought and could only nod.  


"And the morning you wrote _Come What May_? I told you I'd been sick and that was why I didn't come the night before. I was sick all along Christian. I would have a little episode and then I'd be fine and that's all that happened last night. I'm fine Christian…I'll be fine." She tried to put on her best act but it was no use with Christian. She couldn't pretend with him, he saw right through her brave façade. He knew that not too far under the surface she was terrified, and that she needed him.  
  
Satine's breath caught on a whisper of a cough but she stifled it and began to sing, softly,  
  
_Oh, what I'd give for one hundred years,  
But the physical interferes, everyday more._  
  
Satine looked up to the ceiling for answers and continued singing,  
  
_Oh, my creator,  
What is the good of the strongest heart,  
In a body that's falling apart?  
A serious flaw, I hope you know that._  
  
Christian felt as if he were invading on something. It was almost as if Satine had forgotten he was standing there and was speaking to the heavens instead of him. When she had stopped he began walking toward her and placed his hands gently around her tiny waist and sang.  
  
_You're little body's slowly breaking down,  
You're loosing speed, you're loosing strength, but not style!  
That goes on flourishing forever.  
But your eyes, your smile,  
Do not have the sparkle of your fantastic past._  
  
Christian placed a finger under her chin, drawing her gaze up to meet his. He forced down the tears he so desperately wanted to shed and as calmly as he could he sang,  
  
_If you climb one more mountain, it could be your last._  
  
Satine felt a bit dizzy and did not physically protest when Christian began to lead her upstairs, although she continued to sing,  
  
_I'm not that ill,  
Bad moments come, but they go.  
Some days are fine, some a little bit harder.  
But that doesn't mean we should give up or our dream.  
Have you ever seen me defeated?_  
  
Christian had eased Satine down onto the bed and was pulling the covers up when she tugged on Christian's sleeve stopping him, and sang,  
  
_Don't you forget what I've been through,  
And yet, I'm still standing._  
  
He looked down at her pale face and felt the tears he had tried so hard to hide from her.  
  
_Satine, you're dying._  
  
The words had not been something she was prepared to hear. The room was flooded in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Satine finally found the courage to sing,  
  
_So what happens now?  
Where am I going to?_  
  
What could he tell her? He placed a kiss in her hair, blinking away the tears,  
  
_Don't ask anymore._  
  
Christian turned to leave the room, quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
When he had left Satine's eyes flew around the room trying to find something to focus on that would stop her tears. Christian's typewriter, the book of poetry he had given her for Christmas, but nothing could keep her tears at bay any longer.  
  
_Where do we go from here?  
This isn't where we intended to be._  
  
She closed her eyes, remembering so easily how they would sneak away under the excuse of practicing for _Spectacular! Spectacular!_ only to spend the entire day in each other's arms.  
  
_We had it all,  
You believed in me.  
I believed in you._  
  
The memory faded slowly and she opened her eyes, finding herself alone in the room.  
  
_Certainties disappear.  
What do we do for our dream to survive?  
How do we keep all our passions alive, as we used to do?_  
  
She felt as if she wanted to tell him everything she could, make sure he knew she loved him. So he would always remember.   
  
_Deep in my heart I'm concealing,  
Things that I'm longing to say._  
  
He had been so wonderful to her, so gentle and loving. How could she ever go on if she lost him? She must look hideous, even now. Her beauty would mean nothing as she became more and more sick.  
  
_Scared to confess what I'm feeling.  
Frightened you'll slip away._  
  
No, Christian didn't care about such things, he loved her! What they had was stronger than anything the world could throw at them! Hadn't they already proven that? They had over come so much. Come what may. They loved each other.  
  
_You must love me.  
You must love me._  
  
He would never leave her. He was there for her like no one else ever had been. How could love that strong exist?  
  
_Why are you at my side?  
How can I be any use to you now?  
Give me a chance and I'll let you see how,  
Nothing has changed._  
  
She could only hope that he would never leave her. If he did than she would have nothing to live for and she would be better off dead. Christian was her only reason to fight and because of him she could never give up.  
  
_Deep in my heart I'm concealing,  
Things that I'm longing to say.  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling.  
Frightened you'll slip away.  
You must love me.  
You must love me.  
You must love me._  
  
Outside Satine's door, Christian stood leaning against the doorframe. After he had closed the door he had stayed, simply wanting to hear the reassurance of her breath. He had not been surprised when she began to sing but the words and her weak tone had stopped him from walking away. Leaning his forehead against the door he let the tears fall that he had been holding back for Satine's sake. What would he ever do without her?  
  
~*~

  
* "Waltz for Eva and Che" is from the movie/musical "Evita"  
* "Your Little Body Is Slowly Breaking Down" is from the movie/musical "Evita"  
* "You Must Love Me" is from the movie "Evita"


	30. Fantasy

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXX: Fantasy ~   
By Casidy

~*~

Everything seemed to be an old brown shade, even the out side world had turned dull and dingy since Satine left the world. Not that Christian would notice. He never left his garnet unless it was in search of more Absinth.

He sat in a corner, his head resting on his knees, a half empty bottle in one hand. He looked up and gazed out the window. Montamart itself had turned gray after Satine left as if the city somehow knew that its Sparkling Diamond was no longer there to shine.

He went over to his typewriter as he did often, trying to find the courage to fulfil his last promise to her. Why had he promised to write their story? Because he would give her anything she ever asked for, that was why. At the time it would have been a magnificent story of love over coming all obstacles but now…now it would be a story about the pains to acquire the greatest thing in the world, only to have it stolen from him. He was bitter and lonely.

Christian stood up nervously, unable to even look at the cobweb-ridden typewriter that seemed to exist only to mock him. Maybe if he had one glass of Absinth it would help him…

He stopped himself before his hand connected with the bottle. One drink would lead to another and he would not be sober again for some time. If he could just get started he knew the words would begin to come effortlessly. If he could just find the words.

Scratching at his beard distractedly he sat down again. After brushing the cobwebs out of the way he looked around his desk for a fresh sheet of paper and put it in. He rubbed his hands over his face then finally placed his thin, white fingers over the black keys.

__

The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return. This story is about love. The woman I loved is

He had never said it, God knows he had cried over it, but he had never actually thought the word.

__

dead.

How could one life ended cause so much grief, heartache, and pain? How could his life have ended the exact moment hers had, yet his broken soul was still forced to walk the earth alone? How could she be gone?

~*~

"Hey, Chris, get up!" Emily said shaking her brother.

"What? Where am I?" Christian asked dazed.

"You fell asleep on the couch, what's wrong? Where's Satine?" Emily's forehead crinkled as she looked her brother over. He looked absolutely exhausted, like he had recently lost everything. Something was obviously wrong, this was his honeymoon and supposed to be one of the happiest times of his life but his eyes looked dead- void of any emotion, save for pain. "Chris, what happened?" Emily asked sitting down next to him on the sofa. "Did Satine make you sleep on the couch already?" she asked with mock sympathy.

"No Emmy, it's nothing like that." He paused for a long moment and Emily wondered if he was going to tell her what was wrong or not. "Satine's dying, Em. What am I going to do?"

Her mouth dropped open, "What do you mean she's dying?"

"The night I met her she fainted during her routine. She was on this trapeze and when she fainted she fell from probably about twenty feet up. Chocolat caught her and everyone thought it was just part of the show. Even then I knew something was wrong but I never really thought about it after that. For as long as I've known her she's been coughing- but I never noticed. The other night I woke up and she was coughing. She fainted right there in my arms. She's so weak all of a sudden. What am I going to do without her Emmy?"

"I can't believe you Christian! I can't believe you're giving up so easily! You're not going to loose her! Not if I have anything to do with it."

"Em, she has consumption, the doctor said there's nothing that can be done." Christian said sadly.

"That's ridiculous! Where did you get this quack anyway?"

"Do you even know what consumption is Emily? It's incurable!" Christian shouted at his baby sister.

Emily narrowed her eyes slightly, her brother rarely called her by her full name and was never one to raise his voice to her but looking at him she quickly overlooked the offense. "Of course I know what consumption is, _Chris-tian_. Consumption, common name for the infectious, inflammatory, reportable disease tuberculosis, is chronic in nature and commonly affects the lungs, although it may occur in almost any part of the body. Within the body it can lie dormant for decades and then become reactivated years after an initial infection. This secondary tuberculosis infection can occur at any time the patient's resistance is lowered-"

"Any time the patient's resistance is lowered? You mean like if they got a cold or something?" He asked looking up suddenly.

Emily thought for a moment, "Yeah, or any other virus, really, but especially a cold since it effects the lungs."

Christian put his head in his hands then without looking up he mumbled to himself, "It's all my fault! I didn't even think…"

"Christian what are you talking about? How could this be your fault? You said she's been coughing since before you met her."

He shook his head and looked up at his sister, "No, you don't understand Em. She got sick Sunday night, that day we went for a walk in the park. It was snowing and cold and when we came home-" he paused suddenly, "Well, she was burning up and her skin was clammy. It was my idea to go to the park. I made her sick!" He seemed to crumble right before her eyes. He was broken and had no hope that Satine would even recover, and now he was blaming himself for her illness.

"Chris, that's ridiculous. This is not your fault, one walk outside didn't cause this. It's not like it's the first time she's ever gone outside."

"I guess it doesn't matter. I'm going to loose her."

"Haven't you ever heard of Hermann Brehmer?" He looked at her blankly, "In the 1860's he came back from the Himalayas cured of consumption. Chris, if you took Satine to Green Sky the healthier climate might make her better."

Suddenly Christian looked at his sister with hope, "How do you know all of this?"

"Consumption's a pretty common disease, especially in large cities like London because of the pollution and the weather I've learned about lots of common illnesses in my health studies." Emily said offhand. 

"Do you really think taking her to Italy will help?" Christian asked his sister.

Emily looked at him calmly, "What do you have to loose?"

~*~

Information on consumption came from the web sites www.webmd.com and www.goshen.edu


	31. You Can Cry On My Shoulder

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXXI: You Can Cry On My Shoulder ~   
By Mariclair

~*~

Christian wasted no time in preparing to leave for Italy. When his Father heard Satine's condition he said that they were more than welcome at Green Sky, the family villa, for as long as they needed. Christian collected their few belongings that hadn't even been taken out of the boxes from the move to their new house. He had train tickets booked, informed a local Italian doctor that they would be coming and had read up on all the information on consumption he could find. All the while, never too far from Satine's side. He held her in his arms whenever he could, rocking her and whispering gentle love poems into her soft hair.  
  
Christian was so tired, his eyelids constantly threatening to fall. Every breath from Satine made his body tense up in fear of the explosive sound of a cough. Never in his life would he have guessed that the sound of a cough would make his heart leap up into his throat and his hands tremble with fear.  
  
The morning before they were set to leave, Christian was once again holding Satine, in their bed, the cotton sheets wrapped snugly around them. Christian was staring blankly at the wall when he felt Satine's fingers graze his face. "You're so tired," she whispered, hoarsely. "You haven't slept all week."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," Christian managed, trying his best to smile. "I want to be here with you." He took her hand from his face and kissed her fingertips.  
  
Satine slid out of Christian's grasp and tenderly helped him lay down. Christian didn't have the energy to protest and the feel of the cool pillowcase against his cheek felt so wonderful, he shivered.   
  
He attempted to mumble something about having too much work to do to rest, but Satine quietly hushed him and stroked his mussed hair as he fell into a deep sleep.   
  
With what strength she could muster, Satine pulled herself from the bed. She grabbed hold of the nightstand to support her wobbly legs that she hadn't used all week. She took her robe and silently slipped her arms through the sleeves and tied it loosely in the front. Sighing, she blew her sleeping Christian a kiss before heading out the door and down the hallway.  
  
Each step took a bit more of her strength away than the last and by the time she had reached the daunting task of making it down the stairs, her legs were sore and there was a tightness in her chest that she feared would turn into a coughing fit.  
  
After a few, deep breaths, she started down the stairs. Once she made it to the center of the staircase, Daphne walked, eyes widening when she saw Satine out of bed. "Miss Satine!" she cried, running up the stairs to meet her. "Oh Miss Satine, you really shouldn't be out of bed. You know I can get you anything you need."  
  
"Really," Satine panted. "I can-make…it. This is my…last day at home."  
  
Daphne watched in admiration of Satine's will power as she finished her daunting journey. Standing at the base of the staircase, Satine swayed a bit and Daphne was back at her side before she could blink.  
  
Daphne gently took Satine's arm and walked with her into the living room. She practically collapsed onto the couch and Daphne took the thick blanket hanging off the back of it and wrapped it snugly around her.   
  
"Now Miss Satine," the young woman said, exasperated. "What was so important that you had to come all the way down here to get me?"  
  
Satine swallowed and looked up at Daphne through puffy eyes. "I was wondering if you could send a carriage to Christian's Father's house. It would mean so much to me to see them…" she paused and cleared her throat, "before I left."  
  
Daphne's face softened and she whispered, "That is no problem, Miss Satine. I'm sure they will be happy to come."  
  
"Thank you," Satine breathed. She then placed a hand on her grumbling stomach and asked, "Do we have anything to eat, Daphne?"  
  
"Of course, Miss Satine. I think Julie has some chicken broth in the kitchen. I can tell her to put some boiled noodles with it. Oh, and I can also heat a pot of tea that you can drink when Master Christian's family comes over."  
  
Satine smiled, Emily had blessed her with such a wonderful staff. They were always so eager to make sure that she and Christian were completely satisfied. "Thank you so much, Daphne. That sounds perfect."  
  
Daphne bobbed a small curtsey and Satine watched as she made her way towards the door to call for a carriage to bring her family over.   
  
"Family," Satine repeated to herself. Something she hadn't known in such a very long time. Now she had so many people that loved her. Real love. They didn't show it in diamonds or fame, they showed it in warm embraces and kind words. A single tear rolled down Satine's cheek, as she thought of how her life had finally become something meaningful; and that it would soon all be taken away.  
  
She knew that by going to Naples, there was a chance of her making it. But it was such a slim one that she didn't even know why Christian was using the money on the trip.  
  
"Because he loves me," a part of her whispered as she leaned her head against the couch.  
  
~*~  
  
Satine awoke to the sound of her name being called softly. She peeked one eye open to see a solemn Emily along with her father, Madeline and Alex.  
  
"You came," Satine whispered, a grin appearing on her face.  
  
"Of course we came," Emily said and wrapped her sister-in-law in a hug. She then took a place beside Satine on the couch as her father kneeled down to be at their level.  
  
Taking her hand, he said, "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"   
  
"I've felt better," Satine said, a bit bitterly. She shifted uncomfortably and realized that this might be the last time she saw these people. It wasn't a time for being resentful. "Thank you for asking, though," she said, trying to make up for her impolite outburst.  
  
The Father smiled and rubbed his wrinkled hand against Satine's frail one. She looked up at Madeline and Alex, who seemed at a loss for words. Satine tried to lighten the situation. "Well, look at the two of you!" she said with all the cheeriness she could gather. "I've never seen either one of you so happy. How have you been?"  
  
The two locked eyes and smiled. "We've been feeling wonderful," Madeline said.   
  
Alex nodded, "We're getting married in July."  
  
Satine brought a hand to her mouth and even her tired eyes sparkled. "Oh, congratulations!" Satine cried, her raspy voice startling herself. She ignored the fact that she could barely recognize herself and continued, "That is positively fantastic."  
  
Madeline left her fiancé's side and held her friend close. "I want more than anything for you and Emily to be my bridesmaids," she whispered. "I didn't know if you could-if you…if you will be able to be there."  
  
Satine blinked back tears and choked, "I'll try. I'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Madeline brushed her hand across her own damp cheek and nodded.   
  
Emily hugged Satine a bit tighter and said, "We'll miss you and Christian so much."   
  
The group sat in silence for several moments before Daphne walked in with the tea. She blushed slightly and stood back when she saw the emotional picture in front of her. Emily held her arms affectionately around Satine and the Father had both of her hands resting in his. Madeline's arms stretched around Satine and onto Emily's back, while Alex rested his chin on his fiancé's shoulder.  
  
Daphne walked in silently and placed the tray of tea and cookies on the coffee table, trying to make her presence unnoticeable. She then turned around and left as quickly as she came.  
  
Satine was enjoying the feeling of her friends' embrace but without warning, her chest constricted and fast, quivering gasps came from her mouth. She was so drained from this happening that she wanted to fall to her knees and cry.  
  
By now, everyone had scattered, the moment having been destroyed. Emily was frantically scurrying around, trying to figure out what to do, scared to death for Satine. Madeline was running, trying to look for the kind maid who had just been in the room.  
  
Christian had insisted on keeping Satine's medicine with him, so he could be sure it would be taken properly. But he was still upstairs, getting his much needed rest. Through his dreamless slumber, the faint sound of Satine coughing reached his ears and his eyes snapped open.  
  
In seconds, he was flying down the hall, his pulse racing while he berated himself for falling asleep while Satine needed him. Christian patted his pockets and while zooming down the stairs, pulled out the canister of medicine.   
  
Christian almost lost his footing on the fringed rug at the entrance of the living room. He ripped the top off and made it to his miserable Satine, who had blood pooling at her lips and dripping down her chin, onto her robe. His heaving chest moved erratically up and down, as he poured Satine's medicine into her awaiting mouth.  
  
Satine sputtered, but was soon able to catch her breath; and upon doing so, let herself crumble into Christian's arms. "I'm sorry, so sorry," he whispered, while cleaning her up. "Oh Satine, my Satine. I love you so much. I'm sorry…sorry."  
  
Christian wept openly as his family sat around in pale faced horror, coming to the alarming comprehension of what danger this illness truly put on Satine.


	32. If Tomorrow Never Comes

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXXII: If Tomorrow Never Comes ~   
By Casidy

~*~

Satine's relapse the night before had left her exhausted. She had gone to sleep and still had not awoke by the time she and Christian boarded a train in London in the late morning, the next day. Having said their good-byes the night before the couple arrived at the train station only with each other, Christian's typewriter Satine's little bird, and their bags.

Although exhausted himself, Christian did not hesitate in taking his sleeping wife into his arms and carrying her through the crowded train station. Still asleep, Satine unknowingly wrapped her arms tightly around Christian's neck and held on to him tightly. The carriage driver followed Christian through the crowd and onto the train.

Christian gently laid Satine on the bed in their train car and did not even notice the driver as he deposited their bags inside and left. Crawling into bed beside Satine he closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.

~*~

She didn't know how long she had sat simply watching Christian sleep. She would have been content to continue watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest, or the gentle smile that was implanted on his face but slowly he began to wake.

When he opened his eyes the first thing Christian saw was Satine's beautiful smile. "What I wouldn't give to wake up to your face, everyday for the rest of my life." Still heavy with sleep, it was not until the words were out of his mouth that Christian realized his blunder.

Satine averted her eyes quickly, not wanting him to see the tears that had suddenly appeared. Satine looked down at her folded hands in her lap hesitantly before singing,

__

So lately, been wondering,  
Who will be there to take my place.

Christian couldn't believe what she was saying. No one could ever take her place! He cut in,

__

I'll be there to protect you,  
See you through.  
I'll be there and there is nothing,  
I won't do.

She was going to die, why couldn't he accept that?

__

  
When I'm gone you'll need love,

To light the shadows on your face.  
Could you make it on your own?

He refused to believe that he could ever love anyone else,

__

For you I will lay my life on the line,  
For you I will find a hope.  
For you I will die.  
With every breathe, with all my soul,  
I'll give my world, I'll give it all.  
Put your faith in me,  
And I'll do anything.

Didn't he realize that she would do anything to be with him. It wasn't up to her, she was going to die.

  
_If I could, Then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go,  
Way up high or down low,_

I'll go wherever you will go.  


Christian was convinced that together they could do anything, including make her well. All she had to do was believe that their love would overcome all obstacles.

I will cross the ocean for you,  
I will go and bring you the moon.  
I will be your hero, your strength,  
Anything you need.

  
She believed that their love would overcome all obstacles, including death. But they couldn't stop it.

__

And maybe, I'll found out,  
A way to make it back someday.  
To watch you, to guide you,

Through the darkest of your days.  
I hope there's someone out there,

Who can bring me back to you.  


Did she realize that he would do anything for her? He would sell his soul if it would mean she could be well again.

__

When you're feelin' lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right,  
Call on me, I will be waitin'.  
Count on me, I will be there.  
Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough,  
I'll be the one to make it better.

He was willing to give her anything, but she wanted to give him her everything. 

  
_Runaway with my heart,  
Runaway with my hope,  
Runaway with my love._

Christian knew they could over come her illness. He would do anything to make her better.

__

I will be the sun in your sky,  
I will light your way for all time.  
Promise you,  
For you I will.  
Promise you,  
For you I will.  


Satine wanted to tell him that she realized that their bond would never break, that they would stay connected beyond life and into the next. She would never leave him,

  
_I know now, just quite how,  
My life and love might still go on.  
In your heart, in your mind,_

I'll stay with you for all of time.  


He so desperately wanted to be worthy of her love,

__

I will cross the ocean for you,  
I will go and bring you the moon.  
I will be your hero, your strength,  
Anything you need.  


She could only wish to be worthy of Christian's love. She had given him everything,

Runaway with my heart,  
Runaway with my hope,  
Runaway with my love.

He would never let her leave him. They were everything to each other,

__

I will be the sun in your sky,  
I will light your way for all time.  
Promise you,  
For you I will.

~*~

The train had rolled into Dover not long after they couple had woken up. By then Satine was feeling rested and was smiling brightly as she stepped off the train and walked along side Christian to a carriage. Directly from the train station Christian and Satine boarded a ferry bound for Calais, France. 

Even the short trip from the station to the dock had fatigued Satine and the smoke from the train she had began coughing again. Christian, however, from his extensive research on the treatment of consumption knew that the fresh air sea air would work miracles on Satine.

Taking her up to the boat deck the couple spent their ferry trip across the channel much the same as they had spent their first, taking about Christian's family and laughing with each other. Miracles are hard to come by though and eventually Satine fell asleep, leaning against Christian's shoulder.

The two stayed in a quaint hotel that night before continuing their journey early the next morning by boarding a train to Paris.

Even before the train came to a stop in the city of love Satine was suffering bouts of coughing. Both would have liked to stay in Paris for a while and visit their friends but it could not be. Christian carried Satine from their train, directly onto another headed for Marseille. Just as the time when they had been fleeing the city, he could not get her out of the city quick enough.

They had been traveling on one train or another constantly for almost a week before they finally reached the coast once again. In Marseille the couple boarded a boat to make the two days journey from France to Italy, where hopefully, their miracle was waiting for them.

~*~

"Wherever You Many Go" is performed by The Calling

"For You I Will" is performed by Monica.


	33. A Whole New World

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXXIII: A Whole New World ~   
By Mariclair

~*~

After traveling for many long, tiring days, Satine was utterly drained. When the carriage taking them to Green Sky rolled to a halt in front of the bright, airy villa, Christian scooped his sleeping Satine into his arms and carried her up the walkway and towards the front door.

Satine was awakened by the warm sun kissing her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed into Christian's tired ones. 

When he noticed that she was awake, he whispered, "We're here."

Satine nodded, her head still clouded with sleep. She looked in the direction they were going to see where she and Christian would call home. Upon seeing it, her jaw dropped. "Christian! It's beautiful!" she said, her voice still hoarse from continuous coughing.

Christian smiled weakly at Satine's peaked face. Even though she was horribly sick, he still loved the way her face lit up whenever something pleased her. "I'm glad you like it, darling. We can stay here as long as you like."

Satine snuggled deeper in Christian's arms as they approached the front door. The carriage driver, with their bags in tow, set the suitcases down and took the brass key from his coat pocket and unlocked the door and opened it for the two lovers.

Once inside, Satine was struck even further with pure awe. Every room had enormous windows, giving the room a bright, airy feel. Soft, pastel colors were everywhere to be seen. Light blues, dusty yellows and pale pinks were obviously the color scheme in this lovely Italian villa. Satine imagined that Christian's mother must have decorated.

Christian paid the carriage driver and made Satine comfortable in an overstuffed armchair. "So, you like it?" he asked impishly, his lips curving into that boyish smile that Satine had come to hold so dear.

"Oh! It's positively lovely!" Satine replied, her eyes wandering from Christian to the ocean view from the large, bay window in the nearby kitchen. Then she added sadly, "I just wish that I was well enough to enjoy it."

Christian's smile faded and he kneeled in front of Satine and took her delicate hands in his. Placing a light kiss on one palm, then the other, he said, "Darling, you _will _enjoy it. We can take walks along the beach, eat candlelit dinners with our own private view," he paused and nuzzled her nose. "And while you get all the rest you need, in the most comfortable bed you've ever slept in," he added with a wink. "I will write poetry about how perfect my angel is."

Satine sighed dreamily, her sweet poet could bring out the beauty in even this holiday that they were, on for such a dark purpose. She leaned forward and wrapped her long arms around Christian once again and grinned as she felt his comforting hands caressing her back.

After a few moments of silence, Christian spoke up, "Sweetheart, we've been traveling for so long and you haven't had a chance to take a decent bath. Let's go upstairs and I'll show you the bathroom," he said with a smile.

Satine nodded then giggled as Christian picked her up from the chair and lead her up the stairs. Satine noticed the family pictures lining the walls of the staircase as they continued on. She made a mental note to study the pictures, in delicately carved frames, more closely later on.

Christian rounded a corner and entered a beautifully decorated bathroom. An enormous bathtub was located directly under a window that gave yet another breathtaking view of the sea. He sat Satine down on the edge of the tub and released the gauzy curtains from their small hooks. The light fabric fluttered like angel's wings as it came to rest at the windowsill. 

When Christian came back to face Satine, his eyes widened. She had already stripped off her dress and was fumbling innocently with the hooks of her corset. She finally was able to get it undone and the soft, pale skin of her chest was shown uninhibited. Christian gulped and handed her a robe, so as to rid himself of the temptation.

Satine took a seat on the edge of the tub, behind Christian and kissed his cheek. He started, "I'll draw you a hot bath, shouldn't take too long-" his voice rose to a high pitch when he felt Satine's hands un-tucking his shirt and sensuously sliding his suspenders off his shoulders.

"S-Satine," he breathed. "We shouldn't…I mean, we can't," his breath caught in his throat when Satine's fingers found the button of his trousers. She unbuttoned them and traced the path of his waist. 

Christian wrenched his eyes closed, trying to think of a way to tell Satine that they simply couldn't make love when she was this sick. The doctor had said no intense physical activity and…_Dear God!_

Her hands were wandering all over his rear and to his thighs. He was so aroused, it was all he could do not to give into his physical needs as he gently took her hands and kissed them as he turned around to face her.

"Satine," he started, not wanting to hurt her. "We just-can't do this. I mean, God knows I want to, but it's too much of a risk."

Satine nodded as she noticed the tub had been filled. She reached over and turned off the tap and whispered, "I understand."

She slid off her robe and immersed herself in the hot water. Leaning her head against the tub she said, "Will you come in here with me, Christian?" When she saw his uncertain look, she sighed, "I know, I know. Nothing will happen. I just want to be with you."

Christian sighed deeply and stripped off the rest of his clothes that Satine had already partially rid him of, only minutes before. He stepped into the hot water and relaxed against her chest. She kissed his neck and cupped some of the hot water in her hands and placed it in his thick hair and watched as it fell in rivers down his neck.

"I love you so much, Christian," she whispered into his ear.

He craned his neck to see her better and saw that she had tears in her eyes. He completely turned his body around so he could kiss them away. "We'll get through this, Satine," he murmured gently. It broke his heart to see her looking so defeated. 

Satine nodded and gently pressed him back against her chest. They sat like that for quite awhile, each thinking about what was to come in the next months of such uncertainty.

~*~

Later that evening, Satine and Christian sat in the living room with a large fire that he had built for them. She was wrapped in his strong arms and was mesmerized by the enchanting light of the dancing fire.

Both jumped when they heard a light knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Satine asked.

Christian was slightly worried about who was at the door this late in the evening, or who would be coming to visit them here at all, for that matter. "You stay here, darling. I'll go see who it is," he said, standing up and making sure that Satine was carefully propped up against several fluffy pillows.

A knock could be heard again. "Coming!" Christian called out. He made his way to the foyer and opened up the large door. Standing in front of him was a tiny old lady, maybe a few inches taller than Toulouse, holding a large pot in one hand and a silver ladle in the other.

"Hello?" Christian asked, a bit confused.

"Hello there," the old woman began in a thick Italian accent. "I noticed that you just moved in and thought you might like a hot meal. There aren't any good places to eat for miles, believe me, I've been living here since before you born." She proceeded to look inside the villa to see Satine curled up beside the fire. "Well isn't she a pretty thing? But she didn't look well. Not well at all. Is she sick?"

Christian was caught off guard by this tiny lady bombarding him with all these questions at once. Shaking his head, he asked, "Who…who _are_ you?"

The old woman let out a noise that resembled that of a squeak and cried, "How terribly rude of me. I'm Sophia. I live in that cottage, right down the hill," she motioned with her eyes. 

Rubbing his temples, Christian once again met the face of Sophia, her bright smile still beaming up at him. He had been through a lot lately, maybe he was losing his mind. "Listen, Sophia-is it?" he started. "You can't just come knocking on people's doors at this time of the evening. It certainly is a pleasure to meet you, but I'm hardly dressed!" he said, exasperated.

Sophia let out a light chuckle. "Oh, you silly boy. I almost forgot you were from England. We're like family here in Italy! Now, won't you take this pot of soup before it gets cold?" she said, handing him the pot. "Oh, and I don't mind you're lack of clothes, dear. I'm sure you look just fine in your birthday suit." Sophia let out another tiny giggle and made her way into the kitchen, leaving a bright red Christian shuffling behind her.

Satine heard shuffling in the kitchen and turned around to see a complete stranger. She gasped and winced, feeling a coughing fit coming on. Her coughs became harder and louder until when Christian was by her side and the ferocity of them was hurting his ears. He began to softly cry, as he always did when she was in this kind of pain and fished her medicine out of his pocket. He rocked her and held her close until her breathing was back to normal. 

"Oh, you poor dear," Sophia cried out after several moments, waddling on her short legs over to Satine. "You have consumption, don't you?" Satine nodded weakly as Sophia took her hand. "I'm Sophia, I'm so terribly sorry I gave you a scare. I live down the hill and I'm here if you ever need help with anything." 

Seeing the dark circles under the couple's eyes, she decided it was time for her to take her leave. "I just made that soup today and you just let that nice, warm feeling seep into your tired bones. I'll come check on you two tomorrow. Sleep well." 

She turned to leave but Christian stood up and stopped her. "Thank you very much for all that you're doing, but you don't even know our names," he said, still quite puzzled.

"Oh, that's all right. You seem like good people," Sophia said with a wink. 

Quickly, he blurted out, "Christian!"

"Excuse me?" Sophia grinned.

"My name, it's Christian. And my wife's name is Satine. Thank you, really. I wasn't sure how I was going to get her a decent meal tonight."

Sophia patted his hand and said, "Think nothing of it, Christian. I'm always here if you need me," she smiled. 

Christian watched, with a slight grin on his face, as the tiny lady wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and made her way back down the hill and towards her cottage. Her long, gray hair was in a braid down her back that blew slightly in the breeze that came with dusk. Christian was brought out of his trance when the cold began nipping at his nose. He closed and latched the door and smiled when he found Satine in the kitchen. She was peering over the pot of soup, taking a small taste from the ladle.

"You know Christian, I do believe this is the best soup I have ever had."

Christian came up behind her and kissed her gently on the cheek before finding two bowls and filling them. He helped Satine take her seat and they dined together at the small table, feeling more satisfied than they had in weeks.


	34. Is there Life After Love

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXXIV: Is There Life After Love ~   
By Casidy

~*~

Christian sat in a chair near the bed watching Satine as she slept. He had no idea what time it was, nor did he care. He had been unable to sleep all night despite the soft, feather bed. Hours after Satine had drifted off to sleep he had moved into the chair, unable to lay still one more instant. He had been sitting there all night, watching over her but did not realize how much time had passed until the room began to light up as the morning sun rose over the green hills of Italy.

  
Feeling that the spell had somehow been broken with the intrusion of the bright sun, Christian stood up, noticing for the first time how stiff he was. Walking over to the window, he pushed the drapes out of the way and opened the double glass doors, letting a sudden gust of fresh air into the room. Standing in the doorway and leaning casually against the doorframe, Christian looked out over the scene in front of him.

  
Even Toulouse, drowning in Absinthe, could guess where the villa's name originated. The smooth hills scattered throughout the valley were covered in smooth, bright grass that was so unaffected by everything around it that the sun seemed to light up the ground as keenly as it brightened the early morning sky. Hence the name Green Sky.

  
Turning from the peaceful scene in front of him, Christian turned back to Satine. Gently, as not to disturb his angel, Christian sang,  
  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
  
They had not even known each other for a year, and yet when- if, if he lost her, he knew he could not want to go on living.  
  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
  
A life without love? That's-that's terrible!  
  
There'd be no world left for me.  
Baby I don't know what I would do,   
I'd be lost if I lost you.  
  
Christian's eyes traveled to where they always did. In his joy or sorrow it was always there, the only thing that could give him comfort, other than Satine herself: his typewriter.

  
Sitting down at the desk where it sat waiting, Christian set his wrists on the edge of the desk and poised his fingers over the keys, in anticipation of his inspiration. He could physically feel the ideas looming in his head like smoke looking for an escape. He licked his lips and flexed his fingers.

  
Nothing happened.

  
For the first time that he could remember, he had writer's block. He sat motionless for several minuets then turned completely around toward the bed. His eyes scanned Satine as if the words he sought were written there.

  
He turned back to the typewriter but did not even attempt to write. This was not good.  


~*~

  
Satine's bare feet made a soft noise as she padded across the cold tile floor and into the kitchen. When she reached her destination she was delighted to find Christian making breakfast, and in seemingly high spirits.

  
He stood with his back to her, clad in only his trousers, the suspenders hanging down behind him. Swaying slightly as he mixed his concoction with a wooden spoon he sang to himself,  
  
I've got sunshine,  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'll say,  
What can make me feel this way.  
My girl,  
Talkin' 'bout my girl.  
I've got so much honey,  
The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song,  
Than the birds in the tree.  
Well I guess you'll-  
  
Christian jumped suddenly when Satine brushed her hands up his naked back and down his arms as she pressed kisses onto his strong shoulders that carried so much weight for the both of them.

  
"Good morning." She said, in between her rain of kisses across his warm skin.

  
"Good morning." He repeated softly, relishing every one of her delicate kisses. 

  
"Did you sleep well?" he felt, rather than saw, her nod.

  
"That was the most comfortable bed I've ever been in. Although it wasn't as pleasant without you to wake up beside. Why are you up so early?" Satine asked, resting her chin on Christian's shoulder.

  
"I was writing this morning." He replied quickly.

  
"Did you get anything done?"

  
"No…no I couldn't think of anything to write."

  
Satine became very still, "What do you mean?"

  
Resuming the stirring in the bowl, Christian answered, "I mean, darling, that I have writer's block."

  
"Writer's-" Sating stopped without warning and sucked in a deep breath.

  
Christian, recognizing the signs, turned around immediately and steadied her as she gasped for breath.

  
She tried to breathe but was only compensated with a tiresome wheezing noise. If she could only catch her breath she could cough and then maybe her lungs would stop the unbearable burning. She did not have to worry about the excruciating pain for long, before she realized what was happening she was surrounded in a black nothingness.  
  
~*~  
* "How Do I Live" is performed by LeAnn Rimes/Trisha Yearwood.  
* "My Girl" is performed by The Temptations.


	35. When You Dream

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXXV: When You Dream ~   
By Mariclair

~*~

Satine hadn't recovered from her spell that morning. She had regained just enough energy to eat some breakfast before pitifully asking Christian to carry her back to bed. She lay asleep now, with Christian in the next room.

Situated in a large armchair, he was reading Shakespeare's _As You Like It_. Unable to write, he thought surely the words of his hero, the master of love, would be able to inspire him. Yet, he was so consumed with worry for Satine that he could barely focus on the words in front of him. He gave a deep sigh and leaned back. All he could think to do was sit and wait until Satine needed him.

~*~

Satine gasped when she saw Christian sitting in a nearby chair. He wasn't alone. A woman, with her jet-black hair rolled into a bun, was straddling his waist. She was rocking her hips against his and let out a sinful cackle as his head tilted back in raw ecstasy.

Satine thought her heart would break as she watched what was going on in front of her. Christian cupped the woman's rear and pressed her slim body to his. He kissed the pale skin of her chest and it was now her turn to let out a deep moan.

The woman finally turned around, and upon seeing Satine, smiled wickedly and consumed Christian's lips with hers.

All this registered and Satine realized the woman was Nini.

"No!" she tried to cry, but couldn't find her voice. She tried to run to him, to pry off Nini's long, skinny fingers, but she couldn't move. Her blasted illness had stolen all her strength. When she tried to let out a scream, all that came out was an exasperated cough. 

Satine fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably, "No," she kept trying to say. "No…no…no…"

"No!" Satine screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. She sat up in bed and Christian soon came bounding through the bedroom door. 

He placed her in his lap and stroked her hair as she wept and clung to him. "I love you," she whimpered, practically begging for the same words to come from him.

Startled at her outburst, Christian lifted her chin and softly kissed her lips. "I love you too, darling. I love you so much."

Still trembling, Satine tried to control her sobs, but she could only cling to Christian tighter. She knew that she might have to leave Christian, but the thought had never occurred to her that he might leave her. And why shouldn't he? He was dashingly handsome and there were hundreds of beautiful girls that could give him all the love he would ever need. 

Seeing Satine with her head nestled against his chest and attempting to stifle tears made him ache inside. He frantically thought of something to make her feel better. In a few moments, an idea came to him. "Satine, do you want to go for a walk along the beach? I think the fresh air would do you a world of good."

Satine nodded and slowly stood up and made her way towards the tall vanity. She stripped off her nightgown and searched for a simple dress that she could put on.

Christian was too filled with anxiety to become aroused by her soft white skin and the way the bright sun tickled her perfect curves. 

Soon, Satine had selected a blue dress and slipped it on. Christian handed her a soft sweater and a straw sun-hat and the two were on their way.

~*~

Once outside, Christian and Satine took a pleasant walk to a calming little cove beside the beach. They were now quietly resting in each others arms in a bed of white sand. Christian was full of questions about Satine's outburst and thought that maybe she had calmed down enough to ask about it.

"Satine?" he asked, running a finger down her cheek.

"Mmm?" came her reply.

"I was just wondering, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but why were you crying before? Do you want me to call the doctor? I can get him here as soon as possible if you're in pain."

Satine shook her head.

"Then what is it? Please tell me, I will do everything in my power to make it better," he said, stroking her face.

"I'm just scared," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Oh, Satine! Don't be afraid, I will always be right here beside you." He smiled and gave her a light squeeze. "Come what may…" he gently breathed against her ear.

She fought the delicious sensations and stared back at him shaking her head. "No Christian. Not come what may. Come what may was when I was healthy, when I could give you what you needed to be happy. It was when you married a woman that could make love to you, satisfy you completely and fulfill your deepest desires." She felt her breath catch in her throat but fought the urge to cough and swallowed the pain. She finished bitterly, "Come what may doesn't apply when you're married to a disease-ridden whore-"

Christian, with gentle firmness, pressed two fingers to her lips to prevent her from continuing. He simply stared at her, his mouth hanging open slightly. "I-I don't know what to say," he whispered. "Other than that is not in the least bit true. Just seeing you satisfies me. Hearing you say my name, your soft fingers grazing my arm, even the sound of your breathing makes me satisfied." He took her porcelain face in his hands and continued, "I love you Satine. Just because we can't physically profess our love for a few months, doesn't mean that I can't be fulfilled." 

Tears were forming in her lovely blue eyes and he brushed them away with his thumb, "And come what may has no exceptions, my beautiful Satine. Nothing, nothing, could ever change the fact that I will love you until the end of time. And I swear that to you now, on every word and every action that you have ever said or done, to make me the luckiest man alive." 

Not giving Satine a chance to protest, he began to sing softly, 

__

My life will never be the same,  
'Cause girl, you came and changed,  
The way I walk, the way I talk.  
Now I cannot explain,

The shy smile that Christian always had when there was something up his sleeve came through as he placed his hat on his head, leapt up and began to add sleek dance moves to the words he was proclaiming.

__

These things I feel for you.   
But girl, you know it's true,   
Stay with me, fulfill my dreams,  
And I'll be all you need.  
Ooh, it feels so right.  
I've searched for the perfect love all my life.

Ooh, it feels like I,  
_Have finally found the perfect love this time._

Satine couldn't contain the smile forming on her lips. Not when her innocent poet had transformed into a deliciously sinuous alley cat just to show that he loved her.

  
_You rocked my world, you know you did.  
And everything I own I give.  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find,  
Someone like you to call mine.  
You rocked my world, you know you did._

And everything I own I give.  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find,  
Someone like you to call mine.

Christian rolled his hips and walked over to Satine and stared down at her adoringly,

__

In time, I knew that love would bring,  
Such happiness to me.  
I tried to keep my sanity,  
I've waited patiently.  
And girl you know it seems,  
My life is so complete.  
A love that's true, because of you.  
Keep doing what you do,

He plucked a nearby wildflower and placed it into Satine's long hair before proceeding in what had turned into a full-blown performance. With a flick of his wrist, he had his hat tilted so that it was just hovering above his eyes, casting mysterious shadows across his face. Striding back over to his makeshift stage, he continued.

__

  
Ooh, it feels so right.

I've searched for the perfect love all my life,

Ooh who'd think I'd find,

Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right.

You rocked my world, you know you did,  
And everything I own I give.  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find.  
Someone like you to call mine   
You rocked my world, you know you did 

And everything I own I give   
The rarest love who'd think I'd find   
Someone like you to call mine

Satine's eyes grew wide and she let out a small giggle as Christian kicked off his shoes so that he was in his bare feet. He hunched his shoulders, once again adjusted his hat and seemingly began to glide backwards on his toes across the sand.

With small drops of perspiration forming on his forehead, he gave a sexy laugh and crooned,

__

And girl, I know that this is love,  
I feet the magic all in the air.  
And girl, I'll never get enough,  
That's why I always have to have you here.

"That one was for the beautiful woman who stole my heart," he dramatically blew a kiss before making Satine's cheeks flush bright red, as he grabbed his crotch, thrust his hips forward and let out a high pitched squeal of "Yow!" before finishing.

__

You rocked my world, you know you did,  
And everything I own I give.  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find,  
Someone like you to call mine.  
You rocked my world, you know you did,

And everything I own I give.

For the end of his song, he held Satine tightly in his arms and panted, 

__

The rarest love who'd think I'd find,  
Someone like you to call mine.

Satine nuzzled his ear and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. "I needed that."

"Anytime darling," he purred. He tilted his head and let his hat fall off and roll down his arm, catching it in mid air.

Loving to see her smile again, he gently pressed her back to his chest and they peacefully watched the vibrant oranges and pinks of the sunset as it dipped into the sea.

~*~

"You Rock My World" is performed by Michael Jackson


	36. On This Night of a Thousand Stars

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXXVI: On This Night of a Thousand Stars ~   
By Casidy

~*~

For days, Satine's health did nothing but improve. Her eyes were bright with hope and her coughing spells were slowly dispersing. Her attack in the kitchen had been her last severe episode. Her illness had seemingly dissipated.

Satine lay in bed watching the early morning light streaming through the bedroom window. She sighed contently and snuggled closer to Christian. Smiling, she stifled a giggle, suddenly realizing that she was going to wake up next to Christian for years to come. She was going to be alright.

With Satine's sudden recovery she was finally able to leave the bedroom without Christian watching over her like a mother hen. Satine curiously ambled around the villa house, leaving him to his inspiration that had suddenly returned with her health.

It had not taken long for Satine to find something to occupy herself with. Down the hall from the bedroom was an enormous library with white wood bookshelves, reaching up to the vaulted ceiling. Leaning against the massive walls of books were ladders, necessary to reach the top shelves.

Walking toward a random shelf Satine skimmed the spines until she found something that interested her. Moving across the room she curled up in a comfortable chair by a large window and began to read.

~*~

Christian's fingers had not stopped flowing over the black keys of his typewriter for hours. He had pages stacked beside him and more strewn about the floor. Once the words had started to flow again he could not have stopped them if he had wanted.

Finally, after hours of constant movement, his fingers had given out. They were painfully numb from exhaustion. Deciding that he had written enough for one day Christian left in search of his wife.

It was far from difficult to locate Satine. Christian could hear her voice as soon as he had opened the bedroom door. Walking down the hall he came closer and closer to her beautiful voice. He stopped when he reached the doorway to the library and leaned against the doorframe. Inside, Satine was strolling around the massive room with a book open in her hands, mumbling to herself. The noise he had heard was her reciting lines from the play in front of her.

"Please don't say anything. I'm leaving tomorrow for Paris, and I'll be away a long time. I don't expect you to think of me while I'm gone, you haven't thought of me while I was here. I just wanted to say, I think I know you better than anyone else. I mean, whatever they think, or say, I knew the truth. That you're a wonderful person, kind and generous and- and for what it's worth, know that someone very far away is thinking of you. So if there's anything I could ever do-"

"Could you bring me back one of those little Eiffel tower paperweights?" Christian asked walking into the room.

"Oh god!" Satine said, partly out of surprise and partly because it was her next line. "Christian, you startled me." She said walking closer to him.

"Sorry, just thought it would be more fun if you had someone to say your lines with." He said putting his arms around her waist.

Stepping closer to Christian, Satine let the book collapse against her chest, "And how is it that out of the hundreds of books in here you know the lines to the one passage I was reading?"

"I think I should be asking how, out of the hundreds of books in here you are reading the one passage I know the lines to."

"We are perfect for each other." Satine answered simply.

Pulling Satine against him he whispered, "I agree."

His lips closed upon hers and both sighed with contentment. Satine's entire body relaxed the moment her lips connected with Christian's. His sweet tongue gently parted her lips and suddenly she breathed in softly as some part of her clouded mind realized that Christian's lips were the softest things to ever touch her.

When the two slowly pulled apart Christian began to absently twist one of Satine's curls around his finger. "I have a special dinner panned for us this evening." Christian informed her.

"Oh really?" she asked excitedly "What's the occasion?"

"I thought our being married for one month called for a celebration."

Satine stared at Christian disbelieving, "Have we been married a whole month? It doesn't even seem possible!"

Christian let go of the hair he had been twisting, "One month today."

~*~

Christian had planned the perfect evening. That night he and Satine would not only celebrate their one-month wedding anniversary but also the many more to come.

A warm air brushed across Christian's face and he closed his eyes and smiled lightly. Every thing was perfect. A small table for two had been set up in the yard and candles were scattered about, giving the bright grass and stanch white tables cloth a hazy glow. Dinner was already set out and the only thing missing from the romantic scene was his Sparkling Diamond. He took out his treasured pocket watch and checked the time.

Hearing a soft rustle behind him Christian turned around to face Satine, just walking outside. She came to a slow stop and took everything in, "It's so beautiful Christian!"

He smiled shyly, but thankful for her approval. "Are you hungry?" he asked pulling her chair out for her.

"Famished."

~*~

"Mother designed the villa herself." Christian explained after the plates had been cleared. "She and father came here on their honeymoon. Just after coming back to London she told father she was pregnant. He promised her anything she wanted and she asked for a summer home here. From what I've heard, she labored over the blueprints for months, wanting it finished as quickly as possible. She didn't want to be worried by it after the baby was born. Well, a few months into the project she realized that there was so much to be done there was no possible way she could finish the entire project in time. My mother, never one to give up on something she wanted threw herself into the project, working on it day and night. The stress was too much, one day she was at the races and just collapsed and lost the baby.

"After that, father wanted nothing to do with the place. Mother refused to give it up, I think she blamed herself for putting too much pressure on herself and refused to let her work be for nothing. Father's never been here but mother came every summer until she died.

"I noticed the villa was brighter and more open than the brownstone in London. Really, the whole place reminds me of Emmy's classroom. I remember she told me once it was your mother's office.

"I never have understood how mother and father loved each other. I guess, maybe it's because he's so stubborn and she would do anything to make everyone around her happy. The whole place back in London was decorated for father but the office was where mother spent all of her time anyway. I think I spent more time in that one room, growing up, that in every other room combined." Christian had a sudden thought, "Satine darling, you know so much about my childhood but I know almost nothing of yours."

Satine slumped back in her chair slightly, "There's really nothing to know."

"I want to know everything about you. Just start with the first thing you can think of."

"I never had a mother," she blurted suddenly. Looking down at the tablecloth she tried to plan out her next words, "She left when I was three. I don't know what became of her. She and Papa were never married so she very well might have run off with someone or maybe she just didn't want me. I don't remember her, and Papa never talked about her so I'm not exactly sure what kind of person she was. Papa was wonderful though. He treated me like a princess- He would call me his Ruby Princess, because our hair was the same color. I guess I admired him the way you admired your mother." Satine spoke in a distant, melancholy tone as she looked back on a time she had hidden from herself for many years.

"But…Sometimes something would just happen to him. He had a temper and sometimes, after too much Absinthe or I did something to upset him, he-he would…" Satine stopped suddenly tears coming to her eyes in a rush.

Christian stood from his seat and quickly moved over to kneel in front of her. He took her hands in his gently rubbing his fingers across her palms. "What happened, Satine? How did you end up at the Moulin Rouge?"

"Well, our money was gone and he hadn't worked for almost year. And remember that night in Paris at the bar, when you asked me why I didn't drink Absinthe?" Christian nodded slowly, remembering their first "date" on that starry night during the summer of love. 

It was difficult to continue, but once she had started she realized how badly she had wanted to tell Christian everything. There he was, holding her hand willing to let her stop whenever she wanted, but suddenly she didn't. She wanted him to know everything, "One night he brought home several tall bottles of Absinthe and he…just…drowned his sorrows." Her tears fell from her eyes and splashed, one at a time, on the fabric of her elegantly tailored dress.

"I had no where to go," she said sadly. "I lived in the streets for awhile and I was miserable and lonely. Then, one rainy night, while I was trying to seek shelter in a nearby bar, I met Toulouse. He took me in and got me an audition with Harold, and I guess I just sort of worked my way up."

For the first time Christian was thankful for the Moulin Rouge. It had given Satine a home and a place to feel safe when no one else in the world was there for her. Most of all he was thankful for Toulouse. His best friend had saved her. If it wasn't for Toulouse he and Satine may never have met. He gave an involuntary shudder and pressed her hands to his cheek, nuzzling them lightly. 

Christian empowered her in a way she could not live without. She looked into his deep passionate eyes and continued, "The first time was terrible. I had no idea what I was supposed to do but he was so drunk he wouldn't have notices if I'd sang through the whole thing. Marie taught me not to feel anything. It was just a job, she'd say. You can do anything you want in the underworld, you just can't love."

"But you did." Christian said, gently bring her back to the present, back to him.

"And it was the greatest thing I ever learned." She joked with a giggle. After a moment she changed the subject, "Christian…I'm better now." Satine hinted.

Christian smiled widely, "I know. It's wonderful."

Satine wanted to roll her eyes. Either Christian was denser than she thought, or she wasn't being blunt enough. Leaving her chair she kneeled in the grass in front of Christian. Methodically, she gently pulled Christian's bow tie loose.

Christian's eyes grew wide and she stood up quickly, "Satine, I really don't think it's safe. You know what the doctor said and I don't want you getting sick again. Why don't we go up stairs and I'll read you what I wrote this afternoon?"

Satine suddenly couldn't take it anymore,

__

Don't talk of stars burning above,

If you're in love, show me!

She followed Christian into the house trying to catch his attention with her voice.

__

Tell me no dreams filled with desire.

If you're on fire, show me!

When we are together,

In the middle of the night!

Don't talk of spring!

Just hold me tight!

Christian was practically running upstairs in an attempt to avoid his desire.

__

Anyone who's ever been in love will tell you that!

This is no time for a chat!

When he was in the bedroom, there was nowhere to hide, he had to face Satine and she was ready to seduce. Walking to him she ran her hands under his coat and began to unbutton his vest.

__

Haven't your lips longed for my touch?

Don't say how much, 

Show me! Show me!

His defenses were crumbling as she removed his coat and vest.

__

Don't talk of love lasting through time.

Make me no undying vow.

His shirt was quickly discarded and he had given up all hope, taking Satine in his arms.

__

Show me now!

The couple kissed softly and Satine smiled, knowing there was no turning back.

When their kiss broke Christian began to serenaded his diamond,

__

Your body is a wonderland.  
Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands.  
Your body is a wonderland.

Christian had undressed Satine in record time and the two stumbled across the room and fell on the bed as Christian sang,

__

I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it.

He should have been stronger, he realized, but how could he resist her love?

__

If you want love,  
We'll make it.  
Swim in a deep sea,  
Of blankets.

Her illness had seemed like an eternity to Christian. It had been torture having to watch her go through such pain when there was nothing he could do to stop it. It had seemed like an eternity since he had felt her skin beneath his hands. 

__

Your body is a wonderland.  
Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands.  
Take all your big plans,  
And break 'em.  
This is bound to be awhile. 

He kissed her deeply and then pulled back so he could look at her face closely

__

I know you're mine, all mine, all mine,  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes.  
Your body is a wonderland.

~*~

Satine's monologue is from the 1995 remake of the movie "Sabrina."

"Show Me Now" is from the movie/musical "My Fair Lady."

"Your Body Is A Wonderland" is performed by John Mayer. 


	37. Everything's Alright

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXXVII: Everything's Alright ~   
By Mariclair

~*~

Christian awoke the next morning to a soft knock on the door. He squinted and balled his hand into a fist then rubbed his eyes. Once his surroundings came into focus, he checked the clock. It just so happened that their visitor wasn't all that early, it was nearly noon. 

He gently removed Satine's hands from his chest and both unconsciously let out a small groan when their bodies lost contact. Christian waited a moment for Satine to settle back into the warmth of the bed before tucking the soft, white sheets across her naked skin. As he put on his robe, another quiet knock reached his ears. 

"Lord," he muttered under his breath, hurrying down the stairs. He peeked out the window and gave out a sigh when he saw who it was, holding a fresh plate of sweets.

Christian opened the door and strained his eyes against the bright sun. "Hello Sophia," he said with as much cheerfulness as he could muster after just rolling out of bed.

"Hello Christian," Sophia said brightly. She let out an amused squeal of a laugh and continued, "Do you ever get dressed? Or did you put on that robe just for me?"

Christian flushed bright pink and tried to explain, "Well, I just woke up."

Sophia's smile faded. "Oh dear, I had no idea that you were in such need of sleep. Would you like me to come back later?"

Deciding that he might as well let the woman say what she came here to, he opened the door a bit wider and said, "Don't be silly. Come in."

She handed Christian the plate of sweets as she walked in, saying "I baked those cookies this morning. My own special recipe," she said with a wink. "I know that you two are adults, but even I like some fresh baked cookies sometimes."

Christian broke off a piece of chocolate cookie and popped it in his mouth. As soon as the sweet taste registered, he closed his eyes in bliss and gently sucked his finger, getting the last remnants of cookie crumbs off. 

As Sophia took a seat in the living room, Christian grabbed the rest of the cookie like a naughty school boy and rushed over to the couch.

With a sparkle in her eye Sophia said, "I see you got into those cookies."

"Mmm…yes, thank you," he muffled.

"So, how is Satine?" Sophia asked.

Christian let out an involuntary shiver as his memories drifted back to the night before, when he and Satine had made love for the first time in almost three weeks. As wonderful as it had been, he still wasn't sure if it had been the best for Satine.

"Oh…she's doing alright. As well as can be expected, I suppose."

Sophia noticed the glazed look of worry over Christian's eyes. "It will be all right." She promised. "You just keep taking care of her like I know you're doing."

A pang of guilt hit Christian, making him feel even worse about the night before. He should have been gentler, more careful. He shouldn't have let it happen at all. 

"It's perfectly all right for you two to make love, you know."

Christian stared at the old woman incredulously, blushing fiercer than ever with his mouth wide open. "Well, I-I…but the doctor said…" He stammered, still confused as to how she had so easily read his mind.

Sophia let out her bright laugh that Christian had come to endear. "Dear boy, those stuffy English doctors will insist that you lie in bed all day with as little as a slight headache. Satine is a smart girl, she knows what she can and can not handle."

"But if something were to happen to her because of me, I would never be able to forgive myself," Christian murmured.

With her gentle, motherly nature, Sophia took Christian's hands and tenderly patted them. "Satine is lucky to have you, Christian. You can give her love, and that is stronger than any medicine. Be there for her; never let her forget how much you love her."

Suddenly, Christian had an intense need to hold Satine's warm, soft body against his and brush his lips against her ear, whispering words of undying love. "Thank you for coming," Christian said. "I can't begin to let you know how welcome you've made me and Satine feel."

A smile that radiated warmth appeared on Sophia's wrinkled face, "It's nothing, my dear. Like I said, I am here whenever you need me." She stood and walked towards the door. "I can show myself out. You just get upstairs to that wife of yours."

As Sophia was about to close the door behind her Christian called, "When should Satine and I be expecting you again? Maybe we could be dressed!" 

"Oh, you'll be seeing me soon. I'll be sure not to make a stranger of myself." And with that, she was out the door and making her way through their grassy front lawn and down the hill back to her quaint cottage.

Christian stared out the window for a moment, in awe of the woman's whimsical nature, before he remembered her words and realized how very desperately he needed his wife in his arms. 

Bounding up the staircase, he shook off his robe and didn't even notice the fact that he was stark naked. With soft, fleeting steps he reached their room and slid beneath the blankets that Satine was snuggled under. He caressed the warm curve of her hip and gently cupped her bottom and pulled her so that her head rested on his chest.

Christian could feel her breath against his skin and the strong, steady beat of her heart in time with his and to him she had never seemed more alive. It was almost unthinkable that the reason they were here was because the life that seemed so strong was in danger of leaving her body.

The nightmarish thoughts left him when he felt Satine's slender finger tracing patterns across his chest. "Mmm, you're up," Christian muffled into her hair.

Satine gave a yawn and stretched her lithe body before curling up against Christian again. "You feel so nice." She gave a small purr when he began to comb his fingers through her hair. 

He caressed her flowing tresses until he felt Satine's tongue flick across his chest and her hands become daring in a most sinuous way. "Oh-oh my…" he stuttered.

Satine gave a delicious smirk of satisfaction when Christian buried his face in her neck and kissed her throat again and again. "I love you…I love you so very much," he said, every ounce of sense intended for poetry lost at that moment.

Christian straddled Satine's waist when she placed a finger on his swollen lips. Startled by the interference with his seduction, he looked down at Satine with wide, frantic eyes.

"I thought the doctor said that this was 'bad' for me," she said evilly. 

Christian shuddered as her hands caressed his chest. Hovering above her he panted, "From now on, you can tell me what you're ready for." 

He lowered his body to claim her before Satine reached his torso and said, "And you will trust it from now on?"

She knew that she was driving him mad, especially when his reply came out in the form of a choked sob. "Oh…God…yes…"

Satine kissed his temple and craned her neck to meet his lips. But before she let him progress any further, she reached down, causing him to let out a high pitched noise and clench his eyes shut before Satine breathed, "Darling?"

"Y-yes?" he whimpered, praying that he would be able to maintain control.

Stroking his neck and soft, brown hair, she pulled his ear to her lips and said with a giggle, "You taste like cookies." 


	38. One More Day

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXXVIII: One More Day ~   
By Casidy

~*~

The lovers' days were filled only with each other. They had no obligations and no worries since Satine's illness had completely disappeared. Christian's writing had flourished and since Satine had recuperated he had not been racked with writer's block. Tacked to the walls and completely covering their room were papers full of Christian's writing.

Christian sat where he most often did, at his typewriter. His fingers were still and he sat back in his chair gazing out the window when Satine came strolling trough the door. She stopped when she saw him sitting completely still. The top two buttons of his shirt open and he had un-tucked it causing the starch white fabric to wrinkle. Smiling faintly, she tiptoed across the room until she was standing directly behind him. Leaning over, she grazed her lips up his neck, making only the slightest of contact. Although he had not realized she was behind him, he wasn't startled by the action. As she finally connected her lips fully to his neck he let out a moan.

Christian reached around and took Satine by the hand and pulled her into his lap. When she was settled comfortably in his lap she curled up with him in his large leather backed chair. It was then that he realized she held something in her hand.

"What do you have there?" he asked looking at the envelope in her hand.

Satine sat up excitedly and handed the envelope to her husband. "It's a letter from Emmy!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Christian ripped open the letter quickly and unfolded the paper,

__

Dearest Chris and Satine,

The two of you have been in everyone's thoughts constantly, since you left. Even father is worried. He complains everyday about how his own son won't write a short letter and post it when he is probably sitting in front of a typewriter all day long. Please send word of how the two of you are.

Everything here is wonderful. Philip's trial began just after you left. It was a quick case and he was sentenced to five years. The case gave Madeline grounds for a divorce and she and Alex plan to be married in the summer, once the divorce in final.

Mrs. Wilesly left London and word has it she's off to Italy to meet another candidate for husband. Keep an eye out for her, who knows where she might turn up to torment the two of you.

I've been busy too, my flute teacher sent several of the pieces I'd composed to a friend of hers and one of my songs is going to be published! It's only one song of course but it's a start. I'm so excited! Now you have to write something to be published Chris, of course if you would just send something of yours away it would be published in an instant. Satine will have to convince you to decide which of your masterpieces will be the first. And for pressuring you I believe a certain little sister deserves a signed first addition.

As I mentioned earlier, everyone's been wondering how the two of you were doing. I wonder how you have been fairing in Italy. I love Green Sky but it was so lonely last fall when I visited because I didn't have anyone with me. I wonder if you've met Sophia yet. You probably have. She always brought me cookies whenever she saw me outside. She's a darling little thing. Make sure to bring me back some of her baklava, mmm.

I'm sure the two of you are having a lovely time, just the two of you. Sort of a belated honeymoon. If you ever get bored I found a little bohemian style bar in town. It's about half a mile down Maine, after you pass the fountain with the big statue of the angle. It's called Bikipce's. Whatever you do, don't try the Greekfire.

Please write soon.

Love always,

Emily

Christian folded his sister's letter and stretched over Satine to lay the paper on his desk. "So, how would you like to go to Bikipsie's?"

~*~

Satine entered the bar on Christian's arm and instantly felt at home. How was it that everywhere they went they always ended up back ware they started? Once again they had found their way into a bohemian bar, filled with brilliant ideas and un-measurable talent.

The couple had both stopped just inside the doorway observing their surroundings. The bar was small, especially in comparison to the Moulin Rouge, but it had the same atmosphere. It had a very different look however. This place was dark, the candles spaced out and none of the brilliant colors and electric lights that had given the Moulin Rouge such an amazing ambience.

"Oh Christian," Satine breathed, "It's perfect."

He led her to a small table against a wall, near the dance floor and a waitress came over quickly to take their orders.

"Maybe it's time you took your sister's advice on more than just what restaurant to go to."

He looked at her suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you have something published?"

"Satine, I don't know-" he began.

"Oh but Christian, you're so gifted." she interrupted, "Emily said it would take you mere seconds to convince a publisher to print some of your works."

"But what would I submit?" he argued, "All I've ever written are poems and _Spectacular, Spectacular_."

"I once asked you to write our story," she said leaning across the table to be closer to him, "why not write a book about our love? You are the only person that could ever put it into words."

Christian took her cheek in the palm of his hand, "Would you like that darling? If I told our story?"

"Oh yes, that way everyone could be part of what we have. We could share the gift we've been given with everyone."

"Then I'll do it for you my darling. I'll write our story."

~*~

After dinner the couple danced to every song the band would play. As the hour grew later more and more people arrived and the small bar became too crowded to walk around in, much less dance in.

With the people also came a sense of very little space and it seemed there was no air, only smoke from the flaming ends of the boho's cigarettes and the pungent smell of the house specialty, Greekfire.

Christian could not tolerate the crowd anymore and began to yell to Satine over the noise, "Darling, why don't we go home?" he called to her.

No sooner had the words left his mouth then he noticed Satine swaying slightly. He grabbed hold of her arm to keep her steady. She continued to shake and suddenly the coughing fits began again in a rush. 

It was only moments before she was leaning her entire body against Christian and had buried her head in his shoulder trying to elevate the immense weight. She then began to gasp for air but there was none to be had in the smoky bar. With blood dripping down her chin she fell, completely limp, against her love.


	39. A Prayer For the Dying

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXXVIII: A Prayer For the Dying ~   
By Casidy

~*~

"I'm sorry signor, but I'm not sure she'll even make it through the night." The Italian said putting his hand on Christian's shoulder. "Stay by her side. Be with her. That is all you can do."

Christian stood in complete shock. It was truly over. By the time the sun rose the next day, his Sparkling Diamond would no longer shine. He was truly going to loose her this time.

The doctor packed up his medical bag then came back up to an unmoving Christian.   
"I left some medicine beside her bed, to help with the pain. Stay by her side. That will give her the most comfort now. I'll come back in the morning…" The man had nothing left he could say. Not able to meet Christian's eyes any longer, he turned away and left.

Christian collapsed against the wall and slid down slowly. Reaching the floor, he pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them close then buried his head in his arms. After several minutes, trying to collect himself, he slowly stood up, bracing himself against the wall. Loneliness and morning were only a few hours away but at that moment he still had Satine and he had to be with her. Angrily, he rubbed at his eyes, wanting to erase any sign of his tears before going to the bedroom door.

He opened the door slowly. Stepping into the dark room he almost collapsed again. Satine lay in the middle of their large feather bed, so still that she barely disturbed the bed and her skin was so pale it was almost undistinguishable from the starch white sheets.

"Christian?" Satine's rasping voice asked weakly, before she let out a pitiful cough.

He scrambled across the room to her. Lying down beside her on the bed, he took her in his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm right here Satine. I'm not letting you go."

Satine grasped Christian as tightly as she could and buried her head in his shoulder, "I'm going to die, aren't I?" she whispered fearfully.

Christian was silent not knowing whether to tell her the truth or soften the blow.

His silence had lasted too long to Satine and she sadly nodded her head in misery and burst out in silent tears,

__

Here in your arms,

Where the world is impossibly still.

Christian thought to stop her, singing would be the worst thing for her now, but he didn't. Singing would bring her comfort and the doctor had said that was all he could do.

__

With a million dreams to fulfill,

There was so much left she had dreamed about. She had wanted to make a family with Christian and live happily ever after, but…

__

And a matter of moments,

Until the dancing ends.

She didn't want to die, not when she had Christian to live for. There she was, hours at most, from death and she couldn't feel more alive than she did at that moment as she lay in his arms.

__

Here in your arms,

When everything seems to be clear.

She would not be afraid as long as Christian didn't let go of her.

__

Not a solitary thing would I fear,  
Except when this moment comes,

Near the dancing's end.

But she didn't want to die,

__

If I caught the world in an hourglass,  
Saddled up the moon so we could ride.  
Until the stars grew dim, Until...

Her voice grew weak and she couldn't bear to go on. Christian pulled her even closer to him.

"I don't want to die Christian!" she cried desperately.

"Shhh," he whispered into her ear, rocking her gently. He pressed his lips to her temple and put his hands in her hair, "Who says you're going to die?" he asked in a choked voice, barely able to get the words out.

"Christian, I don't want to leave you…" she said miserably, unaffected by his words.

"You're not going to leave me." He whispered, "We've never been apart and we never will be." He assured her.

"Do you remember the night before our wedding when Babydoll insisted that we not see each other?" Satine asked softly.

Christian's laugh shook his chest, "And I stole into your room to find you in the tub."

Satine smiled weakly, "I thought you were a dream at first, I was missing you already and assumed I was imagining you."

Christian ran his fingers up and back down her arm, "How am I ever going to live with out you?" he asked brimming with tears,

__

I'll never smile again,

Until I smile at you.

Satine lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. Her face was gray and her eyes dull and glazed over, but they looked at her with such sadness that he was startled,

__

I'll never laugh again,

What good would it do?

What good would anything be without Satine beside him everyday?

__

For tears would fill my eyes,

My heart would realize,

That our romance is true.

He had gone to Paris to be a writer but in the end, he had devoted his very being to Satine. He lived only for her and although life was ending, their love never would.

__

I'll never love again,

I'm so in love with you.

He had no life without her,

__

Within my heart,

I know I will never start,

To smile again,

Until I smile at you.

"Oh, Christian." Satine cried, but then gasped suddenly. Christian tensed as he felt his angel's tiny body shake against his. She coughed for minutes on end until the worst came, she suddenly began to choke until blood came from her mouth and splattered against the back of her hand. Christian pulled away from her, reaching for the medicine on the bedside table but she pulled him to her with the little bit of strength she had left, "Don't leave me!" she begged, between wracking coughs. 

Christian pulled her into his arms, "I told you, I'll never leave you! Come what may, Satine." He reached across the length of the bed and picked up the small tube of medicine the doctor had left. "Drink this," he said, gently tilting her head back.

She took the concoction into her mouth and the vile liquid crawled down her throat. It took several more minutes, but slowly her coughing slowed and she lay against Christian's chest, exhausted. Her eyelids felt heavy but the last thing she wanted to do was sleep. She had asked Christian not to leave her, she wasn't about to leave him.

They were quiet for a few minuets until Satine spoke up, "Christian?" She meekly asked, in a rasping voice.

"Yes, darling?" 

"You have to go on." She told him.

"Can't go on with out you though." he said earnestly. He tried to laugh but it came out as a choked sob.

"Tell our story Christian." She told him in a whisper. "That way, I'll always be with you."

Christian had buried his head in her shoulder and was shaking his head furiously, he couldn't go on without her.

Satine pulled Christian even closer and began to comfort him. Her voice was quiet and far from the exuberant fortissimo it had once been, but she still knew the best way to get through to him.

__

May you never take one single breath for granted,

God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed.

She hoped that he was better off because of her, that she had given him more than just pain.

__

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

He couldn't give up! He had far too much to offer the world. 

__

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,

Never settle for the path of least resistance.

She had to admit, if she was in his shoes she wouldn't want to go on either, but he couldn't take the easy way out, it was going to be hard but he had to go on with his life.

__

Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking,

Love might be a mistake but it's worth making,

He had to go on, and one day he would find someone else to love. Someone that understood what an amazing talent he was. He would sing his beautiful rhymes to someone else and would have another muse to uncover the poetry from the depths of his soul.

__

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,

She knewthey were soul mates, he'd never forget her, but…

"Darling," Christian cooed sweetly into her ear, "You shouldn't talk like that. You'll get better." _You have to…_ he thought.

"Christian," Satine began slowly, "I'm dying. I have consumption, it's incurable. We've tried everything, I'm going to die!" she erupted in hysterics before bursting into tears and burying her head once again in Christian's chest.

He rocked her slowly, calming her as he would a child, but as she continued to cry he did the only thing he could.

__

There are no un-lockable doors.

There are no un-winnable wars.

There are no un-right-able wrongs,

Or un-singable songs.

Satine's crying had slowed suddenly with his words and she looked up at him as he sang to her.

__

There are no unbeatable odds,

There are no un-nameable names,

Shall I say it again?

Yeah, there are no impossible dreams,

They had too many dreams for her to give up now. They had overcome so much to be together, it couldn't just end.

__

There are no invisible seams,

Each night when day is through,

I don't ask much,

I just want you.

I just want you.

She was all he wanted. All he had ever wanted. Before he met her he had dreamed of a love like theirs. Now that they were together he wanted their love to last forever.

**__**

There are no incurable ills.

Christian had tightened his hold on his Sparkling Diamond and stressed that one line to her. They had overcome everything, why couldn't they overcome her illness?

__

There are no un-killable thrills.

One thing - and you know it's true,

I don't ask much,

I just want you,

If he were to lose her that night they would never be truly apart, no one could kill what they had.

__

I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired.

There are no unachievable goals.

Do you know what I mean?

Each night when day is through,

I don't ask much,

I just want you.

"We can make it through this Satine. I know we can." Christian affirmed, kissing her forehead gently. The room was filled with dead silence suddenly. Shear terror filled him as he gently shook the lifeless body in his arms. "Satine?" he cried in a desperate voice, "Satine!?!"

But she did not answer.

__

I will love you,

'Till the end of time.

~*~

* "Until" is performed by Sting

* "I'll Never Smile Again" is performed by Frank Sinatra

* "I Hope You Dance" is performed by Lee Ann Womack

* "I Just Want You" is performed by Ozzy Osbourne

* "Come What May" is from the movie Moulin Rouge


	40. Hold On For One More Day

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXXX: Hold On For One More Day ~   
By: Mariclair

~*~

"Satine!" Christian pleaded softly, his eyes glazing over with tears like a frightened child's. "Please…no." He sobbed and nuzzled her neck, "S-Satine, I love you. Don't leave me." 

He whimpered in shook. Large tear drops trickling down his cheeks and off the bridge of his nose, splashing onto Satine's ghostly pale face. "Oh-oh God!" Christian moaned, the reality drumming in his brain. 

Shaking so violently, he felt as if he would crumble, Christian let out a thunderous, guttural wail that made the very walls around them shudder. He held her close and continued to weep uncontrollably into her hair.

Christian sat like that for many long, agonizing moments until he had thoroughly exhausted himself. Trembling, his breath coming in gulps, he rest his face on Satine's chest. It took him a second to adjust to the silence, but when he did…a soft sound pounded in his ear. Nestling his cheek even closer, the sound got louder.

A heartbeat.

Maybe not strong, but it was there. His angel still had a pulse. Christian gave an incoherent cry of praise to the heavens as he slid some shoes onto his bare feet. He had to fetch the doctor. Satine wasn't letting go…he couldn't either. He wanted the doctor there now. By morning, it could be too late.

Christian took Satine's face in his hands and placed soft, gentle kisses all over her. "I'll be back soon darling," he promised. "You'll be alright. You'll be alright." 

Christian was still dressed, so he bounded down the stairs, his feet nearly slipping out from under him. He flung open the door and ran down the street, not completely familiar with the Italian town. Yet he felt that he could at least manage to make his way to the doctor's home, which was only a block away. The cobblestone streets that were so full of life at daytime were bleak and empty at night and Christian soon realized that he had gotten himself lost. Panting, he turned full circle, trying to gather his bearings. All of a sudden, he heard the faint sound of shoes against the street behind him.

He turned around to find a young woman. "Excuse me, miss?" he asked. "I believe I am lost. Could you please point me in the direction of the town doctor?"

The woman, her chestnut hair cropped short under her chin, glided towards Christian and pressed her breast to his body and sleeked her leg snugly between Christian's thighs. The mysterious woman murmured something in Italian and ran her tongue over her lips.

It didn't take Christian long to realize that he had just brought himself into the company of a prostitute. He wasn't mad, he just felt sorry for the poor girl, knowing the kind of life she lived from his stay at the Moulin Rouge. Sighing, he gently pushed the girl away and shook his head. He had the feeling she didn't speak a word of English, so he would have to rely on other forms of communication.

"My wife," Christian started slowly, pointing to his wedding ring. "She is sick," he coughed and brought his hand to his forehead. "I need the doctor, I'm lost," he decided it was unnecessary to try and look anymore lost than he already did. Christian stared into the woman's eyes, trying to see if anything he said had registered. 

The woman's hair swished as she turned around and pointed in the right direction. Christian's eyes lit up, "Thank you!" he cried. He was about to turn on his heels when he fished in his pockets and pulled out some coins. "Here, go buy yourself a hot meal tomorrow," he said.

"Grazie signor," she said with a smile, tucking the coins into her corset.

Christian broke into a jog in the direction the prostitute had pointed him. A stab of fear struck his chest, hoping that he hadn't wasted too much time by so foolishly getting lost. Every second was precious. He almost thought he had gotten himself lost again among the dozens of small buildings and cottages, but when he saw the doctor's name printed on the mailbox in neat, white lettering, he knew he had found the place.

Panic was rising in him again. He was terrified of what could be happening with Satine right now. Pushing that thought aside, Christian reached the doctor's doorstep and began to bang furiously on the door. He waited a moment and knocked again, a bit harder this time. When a full five minutes had passed and not so much as a light had been turned on for him, he began to get irritated.

"For the love of God!" he yelled, banging so hard his knuckles became swollen and red. "I need a doctor!" More knocking. "Would you open the bloody door!!!"

Finally, Christian heard angry footsteps thumping down the stairs. In a few seconds, the door was flung open. "What the hell do you want? I told you I'd be by in the morning!"

"I know, I know! But Signor! Satine, she's-she's not breathing, but she has a pulse! And I thought that maybe if you came now, you could do something!"

The doctor rubbed his eyes and stared into Christian's hopeful ones. "Nothing is any different now than it was when I came by earlier this evening. Satine has consumption; both you and I have tried everything. You're going to have to face the truth! Satine will be dead by morning."

It was all Christian could do to keep from decking the old man in front of him. How dare he have such little faith in his angel!? "Satine is not going to die," Christian growled. "And I'll just have to find someone else to care for her. We will no longer be in need of your services, Signor."

With that, Christian turned and headed back towards Green Sky. He gave a silent prayer that dismissing the doctor wasn't a foolish thing to do. There was no other doctor for miles as far as he knew. But he wouldn't have a doctor that told him to sit and wait for Satine to die.

On his way back home, a cold wind chilled him through and he found himself wishing that he had brought a jacket. Christian was getting genuinely frightened now. He had nowhere else to go besides back home to Satine where he had nothing to give her but his love.

Just as he was about to make his way back up the walkway to the house, Christian glanced at his watch, Quoi Qu'il Arrive… it was four a.m. No, he couldn't give up! Not now, not when she still had a pulse! Wracking his exhausted brain for ideas his attention was drawn to a thin curl of smoke winding out of Sophia's chimney.

"Sophia…" Christian whispered. He didn't think twice before sprinting across his front yard and down the hill, nearly falling on his face. Out of breath, he knocked on the door of Sophia's quaint cottage. Christian prayed she would understand, she was his last hope. She had extended an invite into her home whenever he and Satine needed, but he wasn't so sure the invite was valid in the wee hours of the morning.

Before his thoughts had any more time to run away with him, the door creaked open. Sophia stood before him in a long, billowy nightgown with her hair pulled back in a long braid, as it always was. A worried expression came over her face.

"Christian darling, what's wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost!"

"It's Satine!" he blurted out, trying to slow his breathing. "The doctor won't come, he's given up. But she still has a pulse. Please…" he whimpered.

"Oh goodness!" Sophia gasped. She looked at the poor, disheveled boy in front of her and his desperate plea for help made her heart ache. She began to bustle about her cottage and said, "You should've come to see me sooner!" 

Sophia proceeded to fill Christian's arms with various herbs, salves, medicines and other home remedies. Never leaving home without food, she grabbed a pot, by its large handle, of stew that had been simmering overnight and hurried back towards Christian. She wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and was quickly out the door.

Without complaint, Sophia trudged up the hill to Green Sky by Christian's side.

"I'm sorry to have woken you," Christian said without looking at her. 

"Now don't think anything of it! I told you I'm always here for you and Satine. I'm happy to help, really."

By this time, the two had made it through the dewy grass and to the front door. Christian opened it with his free hand and began to lead the way upstairs while Sophia kicked the door closed, placed her stew on the stove and hastily followed.

She was greeted with the sight of Christian with his ear pressed against Satine's chest. "The pulse is still there," he said.

"Let me take a look at her," Sophia murmured. She placed a gentle hand on Satine's forehead, feeling for any signs of fever. Instead Satine's skin felt cool, almost not human. Almost as if she were…

"What do you think?" Christian asked, his eyes glistening.

Sophia sighed, "I don't know, Christian. I honestly don't. But I promise, I will stay here as long as you need me to."

Christian nodded and stroked Satine's face. Sophia looked through her collection of remedies until she found a brown paste and opened the lid. She scraped some out of the jar and rubbed it across the soft skin of Satine's chest that was left uncovered by her nightgown.

"Wh-what's that?" Christian asked.

Sophia knew she would have to get used to Christian's questions and answer them patiently. He stared at her, still frightened, waiting for an answer. "It's a very strong herbal crème. If-_when_ Satine starts breathing again, the scent will soothe her and help the cough." 

Then Sophia got up and opened the window just enough to get some fresh air circulating. Back at the bed, she tucked Satine's blankets around her chin to warm her. "Is this Satine's medicine?" she asked, holding up a bottle.

"Yes," Christian said.

Sophia then proceeded to unscrew the lid and pour the fluid into a bowl. She added some sticky, golden substance and began mixing it with a small, wooden spoon.

Shyly, Christian asked, "Now what are you doing?"

With a soft smile she replied, "Adding honey. Simply no need to make it taste horrible when she feels bad as it is." She poured the mixture back into the medicine bottle. "I'll never know why those fancy doctors can't add a little something to make it easier on the patient." 

Christian couldn't believe it, this woman was an angel. She was giving Satine better medical care than she had ever received and they weren't expected to pay a dime. When he looked back at this miracle worker, she was murmuring something and dangling a chain with a small, gold cross at the end. She pressed the keepsake into Satine's hand and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," Christian whispered.

"It's my pleasure," Sophia said, her warm smile gracing her face. "Now, stay with your wife, I'm going to go tend to things in the kitchen so you can have a hot meal when you wake up."

Christian nodded and began to take off his shoes but winced at the blisters covering his feet from wearing no socks under his leather loafers.

Sophia was walking out the door when she heard Christian's small yelp. She saw the red welts and said simply, "You need to take care of that. This afternoon you can use an herbal soak of mine. Should be healed up in no time."

Christian smiled and once again expressed his gratitude. "What you've done, for me and Satine…it's wonderful, amazing really. I can't tell you how much it means to us."

Sophia patted his arm and with a whimsical smile pointed towards the bed, indicating for him to get in it. "It's only six, you can still get in a few hours of sleep." 

Christian wanted to protest, but sleep hung on his eyelids and all he could do was nod. He gingerly made it to the bed, each step sending a tiny shot of pain through his foot and up his ankles and before he could look back up, Sophia had quietly left and shut the door behind her.

He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor, where it landed in a heap. He crawled into the inviting bed and snuggled into Satine, making sure he could still hear the steady rhythm of her heart. Holding her close and grasping the hand that Sophia had placed the cross in, Christian began to pray so softly that it was barely audible. "Dear God, please don't take Satine away from me. I don't think I could grow old without her. She is my world and I love her so much it hurts. Please, please let her be alright. Please…" 

Saying that final plea, Christian fell into dreams, a silent tear rolling down his cheek. 

****

~*~

The next morning when golden rays of light streamed through the curtains, Christian's eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he felt Satine beside him. Deciding that he needed sleep to take him once more, he cradled Satine's face and tucked her so she lay just where his own heart thumped. 

He shut his eyes once more, but no sooner had they closed did they snap open again. His entire body trembling, he registered the feathery sensation of warm, steady breath sweeping against his skin.


	41. Big Girls Don't Cry

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXXXI: Big Girls Don't Cry ~   
By: Casidy

~*~

Sophia closed the door behind her, unable to look at the boy any longer. She had filled his head with optimism. Had she given him false hope with her talk of herbs and elixirs? The poor girl was half-dead and Sophia wasn't sure how much she could do, if she could bring her back.

She found her way back to the kitchen with little trouble. The one room was larger than her entire home. There was sure to be any plant or liquid she would need.

The house was awkward. The bright walls were meant for light and a bright morning sun shining through the tall windows, but the early morning only scant candles offered light to the starved yellow walls. Silence filled the grand area flouting in the air like a chilling wind enveloping the room and Sophia in the icy feeling.

Sophia knew that if the world lost the angel dying upstairs, then the house would be trapped forever in the feelings layering it now. The girl would take with her every bit of life and every dream young Christian had ever held.

~*~

Upstairs, Christian lay beside his angel holding her weak body in his arms. The night had been long but his mind would not rest. His thoughts began to drift and soon he was back at the Moulin Rouge with his healthy, Sparkling Diamond.

__

It's a little bit funny,

This feeling inside.

I'm not one of those,

Who can easily hide.

I don't have much money,

But if I did I'd buy a big house,

Where we both could live.

He looked at the giant, four-poster bed he lay on and around the comfortable room filled with expensive furniture. This was how he had been raised but it had never mattered to Satine. She would have been just as happy spending the rest of their lives in that tiny garret in Montmarte. As long as they had each other.

__

And you can tell everybody,

This is your song.

It may be quite simple,

But now that it's done.

I hope you don't mind,

I hope you don't mind.

That I put down in words,

How wonderful life is,

Now you're in the world.

How many times had he felt stranded by the thought of losing Satine? The idea of it made him feel alone in the world, deserted by everyone. He remembered the dream he had while still in London, that he had lost Satine and he had gone back to that little room across from the Moulin, sulking and drunk, trying to work up the courage to write their story for her. Trying to lock himself in that little world they had made for each other, frightened of the outside world. That was exactly what he would do if he lost her. He wouldn't bother going back to London, he would stay in Paris until the rest of the world collapsed as his had.

__

So excuse me forgetting,

But these things I do.

You see I've forgotten,

If they're green or they're blue.

Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean,

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.

"They're green." Satine said in a hoarse whisper.

Christian shot up and looked at Satine beside him. Her face was grayer than the porcelain white it had always been, and her nose was red and puffy, as were her bloodshot eyes. Her red hair was tangled and lay about the pillow in ever which way, but her eyes were open and her soft lips held a faint smile. Christian couldn't remember the last time she had looked so lovely. 

"I know that darling, but you're so beautiful that sometimes I fumble a little and forget things." He said leaning over her and pulling the blanket closer around her shivering shoulders.

"I thought I had died." Satine said suddenly. Christian looked at her, his body tense and unmoving, he did not say anything. "Everything was black and I was all alone. I was so scared, but then I heard your voice…. and a woman. She was talking about honey."

Christian frowned at her puzzled expression. She had woken up and he hadn't been there. She had been alone and scared, after he had promised not to leave her! "I'm so sorry darling. You had fainted and I left to find the doctor but he wouldn't come and so I brought Sophia. I didn't want to leave but I needed to find someone to help you. I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry I left you all alone."

Satine's head shook weakly and her eyes fluttered shut after the strain but all she said was, "I love you Christian."

~*~

The same routine went on for what seemed like an eternity to Christian. Satine would wake up enough to smile at him and maybe say a few words and he would comfort her with poetry. Then she would have another fit and cough until her handkerchiefs were soiled with blood and she fainted.

Christian held vigil at her bedside, never leaving the room. Sophia would have given up hope after the two weeks she had been nursing Satine, but she couldn't. How could she give up when Christian looked at her like an avenging angel whenever she entered the room?

Sophia had found a new doctor for the young lady but his visits were scarce. Consumption was highly contagious and even he was afraid of catching the ravaging disease. With this in mind Sophia also kept an eye on Christian and the servants of the household, but the thought of becoming sick himself had never occurred to Christian. His only thoughts were for Satine's well being.

Exactly two weeks after that terrible night, Satine awoke to find Christian sitting at his desk, staring blankly at his typewriter before him. His shirt and trousers were terribly wrinkled and his suspenders hung off his shoulders.

Her head felt clear and she was well rested. Seeing Christian across the room, she wanted to be near him. Standing from the bed she tiptoed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He jerked, suddenly aware of his surroundings. His chair spun around and for a moment he was not sure whether he was awake or not.

"Satine? You shouldn't be out of bed!" he said standing from his chair.

"Really Christian, I feel much better," Satine gently pushed Christian back into his chair and crawled onto his lap. "I feel as if I've been sleeping for ages. How long was I asleep?" she asked curling herself around him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her to keep her in place, "Well, it's been about two days since you fainted last and I guess you've been in bed a little over two weeks."

"Two weeks? How could anyone sleep that long?"

Christian brushed a stray curl out of her eyes. Her skin no longer felt clammy and cold with sweat. Her eyes glistened in the setting sun, shining red through the window and she felt alive in his arms for the first time in ages. "You were very sick," was all he could manage.

Will you read me what you've been writing?" Satine asked suddenly, changing the subject.

Christian pulled out a sheet of blank paper form the typewriter and handed it to her. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It seems that I am unable to write without my muse with me."

"You mean you haven't been able to write anything for two weeks?" She asked surprised.

"Exactly. Not a poem, a chapter, a story, or a play. Nothing. I am nothing without you Satine."

~*~

The doctor came to visit Satine the next morning and directed that she stay on bed rest. There she remained, under the close watch of both Christian and Sophia for seven weeks. Though she didn't mind all the attention Christian showered on her and all the wonderful foods Sophia offered with grandmotherly kindness.

At the beginning of the summer the doctor finally allowed her to leave the bedroom but it was the beginning of July before she was allowed outside. Then Christian would walk her down to the beach and they would have picnics or just lounge on the shore while Christian read his Sparkling Diamond the poetry he had written for her.

~*~

Early September Christian went into town for more paper and came home insisting that Satine follow him outside.

When she was standing in front of the house Christian asked, "The doctor said that exercise would be good for you, right?"

Satine's eyes followed her husband as he went to the side of the house and came back with a brand new bicycle. "Where did you get that thing?" she laughed as he wheeled the shinning contraption over to her.

"When I went into town I saw this red beauty in a shop window and it reminded me of your gorgeous hair." He said brushing a stray curl out of her eyes.

"I've never ridden one," she cautioned, running her hand over the black leather seat.

His smile widened, "Then I'll teach you. I taught Emmy."

"Christian, really, this is ridiculous, I'm too old to learn how to ride a bike now. I might fall off."

"This coming from a woman whom once sat atop a trapeze several dozen feet in the air," he reasoned.

"Yes, but if I fell Chocolat was there to catch me."

"And now you have me. I won't let you get hurt Satine." He brushed the side of her face and looked into her eyes, "My life would be over if anything ever happened to you."

~*~

* "You're Song" performed by Elton John


	42. I Say A Little Prayer

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXXXII: I Say A Little Prayer ~   
By: Mariclaire

~*~

"Christian, I'm scared," Satine said, tentatively grasping the handlebars of her new bicycle.

Christian placed his strong hands on her waist. "Shh, darling. I promise, I won't let go." Even after his reassurances, Satine still seemed unsure about her balance. "I have an idea," he whispered and helped her off the seat.

Satine followed him to a nearby bench, glad to have her feet on solid ground again. Christian sat down and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling his waist. 

"I think this will help you feel more comfortable with riding," Christian said.

Satine cocked an eyebrow at her husband. "Will I do that by riding…something else?" she teased.

Christian flushed scarlet, "I'm not going to answer that, you little minx." Taking one of her bare feet in each of his hands he said, "Now pretend my shoulders are the handlebars." He gave her a supporting smile and began to move his arms so she went through the motions of pedaling. "See darling, it's as easy as that! You're doing beautifully."

After few more minutes of her personal bicycle simulation, Satine laughed and collapsed into Christian's arms. "Thank you," she breathed.

Christian brushed Satine's vibrant red hair from her face, "It's my pleasure, my beautiful diamond." She splayed her fingers through the fine hair at his neck and drew him in for a heated kiss. Christian held her close as their lips danced across the others.

When they drew apart Satine said, "Are you sure the doctor wouldn't approve of this as exercise?"

Christian let out a soft laugh, his breath tickling her cheek, "Maybe you should recommend that he prescribe it to his patients."

Now it was Satine's turn to laugh. "Darling?" she inquired shyly.

"Yes?" Christian answered and rubbed the pad of his thumb across her face to sweep away an eyelash.

"I think I'm ready to try riding the bicycle."

"Are you sure Satine? You don't have to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

Satine couldn't help but fall in love with Christian all over again. His boyish grin was plain on his face from sheer excitement of getting to teach her something so simple. She answered by standing and taking hold of Christian's hand. She pulled herself onto the seat and gripped the handlebars, cautiously checking behind her to make sure he was there. The flash of worry in her eyes vanished as soon as it arose when she saw Christian's reassuring gaze at her back and his warm palms nestled on her hips, keeping her safe.

As soon as she felt her equilibrium return, she breathed deeply and took a tentative first stroke of the pedals. The bike crawled forward a couple of inches and Christian moved with it to make sure Satine knew he was there. A shy smile broke out on her red lips and a bout of confidence rushed through her. 

Satine pedaled a couple more times, covering a full meter of sidewalk. "You're doing it Satine!" Christian cried.

She laughed and stole a quick glance at her supporter. "I am!" A couple strokes later she added, "Let go, Christian!"

Christian, who was now at a jog to keep up with the red bike, looked at her questioningly and panted, "But darling…are you sure? I mean, you just started."

"No no, I can do this!" The smile on her face radiated from her entire being as Christian gave an unsure nod.

"Alright, on the count of three! One…two…three!" 

After an initial swerve when he first let go, Satine was nearly shrieking in delight, happily giving up any semblance of glamour. She rode down the wide sidewalk for a full 30 seconds before stopping by a shady tree to rest. 

Christian ran up to her, worried she had over exerted herself, but all she did was tumble into his arms with giggles when he came to her side. She hopped off of the seat she was perched upon and let the bike rest against the tree trunk.

"I just knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you sweetheart," Christian murmured against her sweaty nape.

"Thank you," Satine whispered, still attempting to catch her breath. She felt as if she were free again. She had flown away from the confines of illness when Christian let her ride on her own. She'd proven that she was ready to escape from his parent-like care when she had pedaled away. She knew that even though Christian had let go, he would never be far behind.

~*~

Later that evening when Christian turned off the light and crawled into bed next to Satine, he felt the irregular flutter of her heart and quickened breathing. "Satine?" he whispered and wrapped a loving arm around her, "what's wrong?"

Startled at first by his presence, Satine gave a small jerk before whimpering and maneuvering herself to be cuddled against his chest. She felt the burning rush of tears come to her eyes and a single sob bubbled forth as Christian offered comfort by slowly caressing his fingers through her soft mane. "Please love, talk to me," he breathed.

Satine burrowed deeper into Christian, as if trying to hide from something. It was almost a full minute before she answered, "Tomorrow the doctor is coming for my check up."

Christian nodded as realization struck him. Their day had been so carefree and wonderful that he had totally forgotten about the day ahead. "And he said he would be able to see if there was any trace of the consumption…" his voice faded away. He didn't need to reiterate something that Satine already so deeply feared. 

After they had fired Satine's old doctor, Sophia had suggested a fairly unknown man who had saved her from a particularly vicious bout of influenza. He had been making regular visits ever since.

Satine's lip quivered, "I finally felt free again, Christian…like a weight had been lifted off of my heart. I can't live like a caged bird again…I can't." She looked desperately into his eyes, pleading for something that he had no control over.

"Oh Satine," Christian breathed. "You're doing so well, don't jump to any conclusions. I love you," he nuzzled the side of her face. "And no matter what news the doctor brings tomorrow, I'll be right here, you know that Darling."

Satine sniffled and buried her face in Christian's neck. He was her haven. The only place she could truly feel safe. When she moved to look into his eyes again she slowly traced the features of his face, "you deserve so much better than me."

Just then, he took her face in his warm hands and kissed her fiercely, "I don't want anything more than you, Satine. I couldn't possibly ask to improve upon perfection. I'm so in love with you, I fear sometimes that my heart will just burst from the intensity of it."

The only response Satine could manage was to snuggle further into Christian's embrace and place a soft kiss on his shoulder.

"Now sleep, my love." He murmured, "even angels need their rest." He set his chin on Satine's crown of red hair and held her close as they drifted into sleep.

Despite being cradled in Christian's comforting arms, Satine's dreams were filled with haunting images of death. In one, the Grim Reaper himself clasped his ice-cold hands around her wrists and tried to pry her away from everything she loved. Yet even in her most terrifying nightmares, Christian was always there to save her from harm. His warm, familiar scent was synonymous with safety. And every time she woke with a jerk, she breathed deeply and angled her neck to kiss Christian's chin before falling back asleep.

Little did she know that every breath and movement registered with Christian and he would stay awake until he was positive Satine's breathing had slowed and her long eyelashes were gently pressed to her cheeks. 

~*~

The risen sun cast long shadows against Christian's body as he awoke. He stretched his stiff muscles and sat up to find that Satine was already awake. Wrapping her pale pink robe around herself, she jumped when she saw Christian staring back at her. Her anxiety had only become worse during the night and now she was a walking bundle of nerves.

"Morning," Christian mumbled, still groggy.

Satine broke a smile at his droopy eyes and disheveled hair. She sent him a shy look and closed the small space between them and crawled back into his arms. Nuzzling against his bare chest she sighed, "can't we just stay like this?"

"Oh darling," Christian said softly. He swept Satine off of her feet and started out of the room and down the stairs. "The doctor's visit will be quick. And I can just feel that the news will be good," he added a reassuring smile to mask his own concern.

"And if the news is bad?" Satine breathed.

Christian had to swallow and watch his step to keep from losing control, "then we will keep fighting." They reached the bottom of the stairs and he let Satine's body slide down his, "you're going to beat this, Satine." He took her trembling hand in his own and brushed his lips against her palm, "you're so strong."

Satine nodded and hastily wiped away the tears that were threatening to drip down her face. Clearing her throat and managing a smile she said, "well, the doctor-he should be here in half an hour. I suppose we should have some breakfast."

Christian could plainly see that she was trembling with the strain of keeping her emotions in check. Trying to make things easier on her, he placed his arms around her stiff shoulders and kissed her temple, "good idea," he whispered.

~*~

Breakfast crawled by and the couple sat in deafening silence, nervously picking at the food prepared for them. Their maid, Isabella, looked on, anxious as well. She had been hired a short while after the couple had moved into the villa to help with the cooking and cleaning. She had become close with them during the duration of their stay. She also was well acquainted with Satine's condition after coaxing medicine down her throat and staying up with her when Christian was too drained to sit up. Satine seemed worlds healthier, but like the doctor had warned, it would take a miracle for her to ever completely recover.

The silence was broken with a loud rap at the door and the entire room seemed to jerk back into reality. Everyone sat staring for a moment and only moved when the knock repeated. In a rush, Isabella moved to clear the dishes and Satine was up to get the door with Christian close behind. 

Satine halted for a moment with her hand on the doorknob and Christian took her face in his hands.

"I want you to hear me Satine…I don't care what this doctor says. You're going to get better, I swear it. And no matter what revelations he makes in there, you're still my beautiful Satine. Everything will be all right darling, come what may."

He captured her lips for a kiss that, although fleeting, was comprised of all the passion and love they held for the other. They broke apart and Satine abruptly swung open the door to reveal the ever solemn doctor with his medical bag in tow.

Satine cleared her throat and put on her "bright and bubbly" façade. "Can I get you anything, Signor?" 

"No, no, I'm fine," the stern-faced doctor assured. "I see no reason why we can't start now."

"Yes…of course," Satine replied. She stroked Christian's face and now felt like she was the one who needed to do the reassuring. He had been so strong for her and she could tell the strain was taking its toll.

Her fingertips dropped as she walked towards the small, adjacent room where the doctor usually performed his multiple tests and assessments. Their eyes were locked for as long as possible, but all too soon, the doctor closed the door to begin. It was time.

~*~

Christian nearly made himself sick with worry as he paced the foyer during Satine's examination. In a way, he wished that the doctor hadn't put such finality on this visit. But then again, her "treatment" was over. And according to all the dozens of books filled with medical research that he had drilled into his brain, recovery from consumption was unlikely in and of itself, but if the patient hadn't recovered after attempted cure, revival was very unlikely. 

A swarm of what-ifs clouded Christian's thinking. What if he had worked harder for Satine's health? What if this had been the entirely wrong approach for her? What if everything he had done for her amounted to nothing and -

"Good day, Satine," the doctor said as he exited the small room. He tipped his hat in greeting to Christian and was out the door before he could as any questions.

Christian frantically searched Satine's expressionless face for any clues as to what the doctor said. But her firmly set gaze and straight-lipped appearance revealed nothing.

Taking one tentative step towards her, he whispered, "Well, what did he say?"


	43. Save the Best For Last

Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"Quoi Qu'il Arrive"

~ Part XXXXIII-B: Save the Best For Last ~   
By: Mariclaire

~*~

Try as he might, Christian couldn't read Satine's expressionless face. Her hands still rested softly against the door that she had closed behind the doctor.

"Please darling…please tell me what he said," Christian whispered.

Satine was in his arms in a moment, her face buried against his bare shoulder. His heart split in two when he felt the wetness of her tears drip down his chest and the gentle shaking of her body with her quiet sobs.

Trying his hardest to keep his voice from breaking, Christian murmured, "Oh…Oh Satine," he rubbed her back and kissed the crown of red hair atop her head, "Don't cry my love. We'll talk to other doctors…a-and we'll try different medications. Please don't cry, Satine. Please…we'll make it...we will. I promise-"

He was cut short when Satine locked eyes with him and pressed a single finger to his lips. Her finger was soon replaced with her mouth, covering his in helpless abandonment, giving into the freedom she had prayed for all her life. They separated and Christian stared at her, asking millions of questions with the confusion in his eyes, and she answered them all with her simple response.

"I'm better, Christian."

"Y-you're better?" Christian stammered. The smile that brought light into Satine's heart graced his face as he repeated 'better?' a thousand times to make sure the sweet truth was the same every time.

"No sign of the consumption," she laughed through her tears.

Christian let out a whoop of elation and threw his arms around Satine's waist. He picked up her small frame and swung her around, his face buried deep in the crook of her neck. "My beautiful girl…my darling…love…you," he muffled through kisses.

Satine felt as if she were floating on air even after her feet were planted on the ground. Emotions swarmed through her and she harbored a ball of unused energy that she never knew she had.

"Let's go out, Christian!" she stated abruptly.

"Wonderful idea, darling. Let me go get dressed," Christian replied, out of breath from excitement.

"You're fine!" Satine blurted out and ran her fingers across the suspenders stretched across his bare shoulders.

Christian laughed, "But Satine, I'm hardly presentable-"

Satine silenced him with a kiss, "Christian, I know now that looking presentable is not one of the things in life to be worried about! And besides, who are you presenting yourself to, except for me?" she finished with a seductive grin and rolled her hips against Christian's.

"Yes…yes you're right, come on!" Christian said, his breathing heavier from Satine's seduction.

With that, the lovers were out the door. Satine's loose dress was hiked above her knees as she and Christian sped down a grassy hill. Giggling helplessly like school children, they ran like mad the short distance to the beach. 

Satine and Christian didn't realize it, but Sophia was outside hanging laundry when she saw them bolting out of the house. Their laughter warmed the old woman's heart and she let out a loving chuckle at the young couple that had become her adopted children.

The green grass caressed the lovers' toes as the scent of sea air grew stronger by the moment. Satine savored the salty aroma as if it was the first time she breathed; maybe it really was. The nagging worry that her lungs would be unable to take in air at any moment was gone now, and the ocean and pounding of her heart had her senses reeling.

In moments, Satine and Christian arrived hand-in-hand to the soft, grainy sand. Fingers tightly intertwined, they frolicked along the beach and Satine ultimately ended up on Christian's back as he sprinted towards the inviting water.

Once the water was calf depth on Christian's strong legs, Satine playfully rocked back and forth until they both went flying into the surf with a delightfully large splash. Satine resurfaced first and laughed as she wiped away the water blurring her vision. Christian popped up moments later and locked his arms around Satine's waist, causing her to let out a girlish shriek of surprise.

Christian loosened his hold on Satine just enough to let her turn to face him. Still smiling and with waves lapping at their feet, Satine kissed Christian and pet the soft hair at the base of his neck. Blue and gray eyes locked and Satine felt the warmth of Christian's love ignite a fire in her heart and inspire sweet song to roll of her tongue. 

__

I was waiting for so long,

For a miracle to come.

Everyone told me to be strong,

Hold on, and don't shed a tear.

There had been crying for far too long. Finally they could live their days without the constant threat of loss tugging at their hearts. No longer would she have to be strong and emotionless when really she was dying inside.

__

Through the darkness and good times,

I knew I'd make it through.

And the world thought I had it all,

But I was waiting for you.

All that time at the Moulin Rouge and Satine thought it was fame that she needed to be happy. She felt that she had to sell her body and her soul to the underworld in order to be loved. Christian's love was unconditional. She didn't have to worry that she was up to his standards, her pleasure was as important as his and he was always there in the morning. 

__

Hush, now, I see a light in the sky,

Oh, it's almost blinding me.

I can't believe,

I've been touched by an angel with love.

"My angel," Christian breathed against Satine's neck. He was all she could have ever prayed for, and she would never know why she had been blessed with such a perfect love. She vowed to herself that she would never take advantage of that love for as long as precious life lasted.

Christian continued with his gentle worship and felt the sensual humming of Satine's vocal chords as she continued. 

__

Let the rain come down,

And wash away my fears.

Let it fill my soul,

And drown my fears.

Let it shatter the walls for a new sun,

A new day has come.

Where it was dark, now there's light,

Where there was pain, now there's joy.

Where there was weakness, I found my strength,

All in the eyes of a boy.

Her darling enchanted boy who had left everything he knew to follow his dreams. She had no way to express how thankful she was and simply let her head drop as a silent sacrifice of herself to the man who had in every way saved her life.

__

Hush, now, I see a light in the sky,

Oh, it's almost blinding me.

I can't believe,

I've been touched by an angel with love.

Let the rain come down,

And wash away my fears.

Let it fill my soul,

And drown my fears.

Let it shatter the walls for a new sun,

Christian ran his poet's fingers across Satine's body and admired the way her dress clung to every curve. Her free-flowing spirit poured from her in the song's lyrics, and with twined arms and gentle whispers, Satine murmured the final line.

__

…A new day has come 

Satine's soft, airy voice faded into the sound of the crashing waves. Her index finger found a drop of salt water at Christian's temple and traced it down his cheek. When the passionate fervor between the two became almost unbearable, Satine breathed, "Take me home Christian. Take me home and make love to me."

Christian took her face in his hands and kissed a straight line from her forehead until his lips touched hers. Satine rubbed her palms against his taut sides, the skin already covered in gooseflesh from the water that dripped down his skin in rivulets like a lover's touch. With a moan, he angled his hips so Satine could feel the evidence of his arousal pressed flush against her thigh.

Satine tilted her head back and let out a small whimper. Silently, she took Christian's hand in her own and the magnitude of desire between the two was naked in their eyes. 

And then the lovers began the short journey homeward where they would personify love in the radiant afternoon sunlight.

~*~

Satine wrapped her arms around Christian's perspiring neck and kissed the salty skin. She could feel his strong pulse that was just now beginning to slow. They had never made love with such passion…such intensity as they had just moments before. 

Christian was sleeping now; he was exhausted from stress, yet soothed by the knowledge of Satine's well being and the afterglow of their love making. 

As Satine lay next to her husband, she rubbed her cheek against his chest, seemingly unable to get close enough. She felt as if she would simply burst from the greatness of the love in her heart.

Satine couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her lips as she remembered the 'silly love songs' that Christian had serenaded her with on a starry night in Paris that seemed like a lifetime ago.

__

Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong - all you need is love!

He had explained to her that love could overcome all obstacles. How very ignorant she had been not to believe him the moment his wise eyes locked with hers. 

Christian had saved her. Without him, she would have been just a nameless whore who died of consumption. Satine shuddered at the thought and Christian instinctively brought his arms around her. 

The doctors said that the air had healed her lungs, but Satine would never be persuaded that it was anything more than the never-ending love of her beloved husband.

He was the definition of true love. He was there through the jealousy of the Duke, the dangerous escape from the Moulin Rouge and even the life threatening illness that anyone else would have given into. 

The sun was beginning to set and the golden rays reflected off of her hair that cascaded across the pillow. Satine ran her fingers across Christian's chest and basked in the fact that they belonged together. She was sure of that now more than ever. Her mouth was soon on his chest and pressing hundreds of tiny kisses to the glistening skin.

She felt Christian stir and looked up in preparation to apologize for waking him, but he instead brought his index finger to her chin so he could plant a kiss on her ruby lips. 

Christian's puffy eyes squinted against the setting sun and Satine caressed his eyelids with feather-light touches. Her heart leapt when he touched his lips to her fingertips and lay down so that she was sprawled on top of him.

And then, so gently that Satine could hardly hear, Christian sang,

__

Come what may,

I will love you till the end of time…

The End.


End file.
